Ash y May:se que Piensas lo mismo
by TheLucarioMaster
Summary: Bueno gente aca les dejo el fic de un amigo que lo público en otra página, así que por favor no sean duros con los rews, trata de una historia de amor de la serie de pokémon entre los personajes: Ash y May. Sin nada mas para decir, disfuten de la historia
1. Capitulo 1: ¿por que pienso esto?

Yo no soy dueño de pokemon, pero como siempre me han gustado los openings de la serie empezare con este la historia:

El mundo quiero ver, de pueblo Paleta soy  
Como no sé perder, lo mejor de mi yo doy.  
Mucho hay que  
aprender, batallas que ganar  
siempre al frente iré siguiendo a lo que irá a pasar.  
Abran paso en camino voy  
de nuevo empezando yo estoy.

Yo quiero ser tu héroe es mi decisión (en camino voy).  
Yo quiero ser tu héroe, esta es la ocasión  
y el futuro nos dirá  
si el héroe en mi interior  
resurgirá.  
Yo quiero ser tu héroe  
¡Pokemon!

Un día normal en la vida de Ash y sus amigos, bueno...quizás no tan normal.  
Ya que dos de los integrantes estaban pensando algo que no habían pensado antes, pero eso lo sabrán Uds. más adelante...

Capitulo 1: ¿por que pienso esto?

Todo empezó cuando nuestros héroes caminaban por el bosque para llegar a la ciudad donde se encontraba un gimnasio, y un concurso para que Ash y May pudieran participar. El problema era que tenían que cruzar una montaña para poder llegar, y fueron…pero no sabían lo que pasaría.

Ash: bien chicos ¡A LA CARGA! Tenemos que cruzar esa montaña.  
Todos – Ash: SI!

Después de horas caminando por la montaña…

May: Ash descansemos aquí por favor.  
Brock: Si Ash hemos caminado durante horas, no nos vendría mal un descanso, además tenemos que comer.  
Ash: OK, que dices Max?...Max? ...que sucede Max ?

Y sin decir nada Max se desplomo en el suelo.

May: ¿Max que te sucede? (va corriendo a verlo)… (Con lagrimas en los ojos) !di algo Max!  
Ash: ¡!Max! (Le toca le frente) demonios esta ardiendo (lo toma en sus brazos) BROCK! arma la tienda tenemos que ayudar a Max!  
Brock: OK  
May: (aun llorando) Max...  
Ash: Tranquila May, no te preocupes se va a recuperar, no llores.  
May: si….

Bien, después de un rato ya tenían a Max en la tienda para poder atenderlo. Brock lo atendía, mientras Ash Y May lo esperaban afuera.

May: espero que no tenga nada grabe… (Triste)  
Ash: Tranquila May, Max es fuerte. Sé que se recuperara….además no creo que cuando despierte quiera verte triste. (Le sonríe)  
May: SI...si...es cierto...gracias Ash(le devuelve la sonrisa)  
Ash: De nada.

Luego sale Brock.

May y Ash: Y bien Brock?  
Brock: Tranquilos esta bien, solamente esta resfriado pero esta bien.

Esto alegro mucho a Ash y a May

Brock: Pero creo que no podremos llevarlo en este estado.  
May: ¿Que? Pero...me perderé mi concurso...y Ash su combate.  
Brock: si... pero si lo sacamos al aire libre tal vez ataje algo más fuerte.  
May: Hay no... ¿que vamos a hacer?  
Brock: ¿May en cuantos días son el concurso y el combate?  
May: Mi concurso es en 3 días y el de Ash es mañana...  
Brock: ya veo tenemos un problema...

Ash: no iré al combate...nos quedaremos aquí.  
May y Brock: ¿QUE!?  
Ash: lo que oyeron...no iré al combate.  
May: pero Ash no podrás ir al campeonato si faltas a esta pelea...  
Ash: si lo se...pero me preocupa mas Max que el campeonato, además al menos llegaremos a tu concurso May.  
Brock: estas seguro Ash?  
Ash: si Brock...no quedaremos aquí a cuidar de Max.  
Brock: OK...entonces iré a preparar la cena.

Y Brock se marcho dejando a Ash y May solos.

May: ¡Ash! No puedo permitirte hacer esto, luchaste muy duro por tus medallas.  
Ash: tranquila May es algo necesario, además Max es tu hermano y mi amigo... no podría hacer algo para perjudicarlo...y por el campeonato...bueno...será para otra oportunidad. (Le sonríe)  
May: Ash...gracias.  
Ash: tranquila May... ven vamos a ayudar a Brock.  
May: si.

Después de esto ya había llegado la noche.

Brock: iré a dormir, espero que Max se sienta mejor por la mañana.  
Ash: eso espero.  
May: yo también.  
Brock: OK, nos vemos.  
Ash y May: Que duermas bien.

Y quedaron solo Ash y May.

Ash: (pensamiento) mmm...bien, por lo que veo no podré ir al campeonato de ligas...bueno pero fue por una buena causa...si, si lo fue , no solo por Max si no también por May, se hubiera puesto muy triste si algo le pasaba a Max...y (se sonroja levemente) no me gusta verla triste.

May: se dio cuenta de que Ash estaba pensativo...

May: Que pasa Ash?  
Ash: (saliendo del pensamiento) no nada, tranquila May...solo estaba pensando.  
May: ¿En que?... ¿Me lo puedes contar?  
Ash: (le sonríe) si, si puedo...solo pensaba en esto que paso con Max menos mal paso en este sector mas aya en la montaña esta más helado...pero bueno me estoy preocupando de mas...  
May: Gracias por preocuparte por mi hermano...  
Ash: Hice una promesa, la tengo que cumplir.  
May: ¿Una promesa?... ¿a quien?  
Ash: A tu padre...  
May: ¿a papa?... ¿que promesa?  
Ash: pues...te lo contare...

/FLASHBACK/

Norman: ¿Ash puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
Ash: si señor... ¿ocurre algo malo?  
Norman: no, es solo que quiero que me hagas una promesa  
Ash: una promesa? Que promesa?  
Norman: que cuidaras a mis hijo para que no les pase nada malo...me arias esa promesa?  
Ash: si...por supuesto señor puede copiar en mí, lo cuidare.  
Norman: te lo agradezco Ash (le sonríe)

/FIN FLASHBACK/

May: (sorprendida) en serio Ash hiciste esa promesa?  
Ash: si May, nunca nadie me lo había pedido antes, es decir nunca nadie me pedido que protegiera a su hija e hijo...así que no me negué...además...  
May: ¿además que?  
Ash: creeme que lo haría con o sin promesa May...te protegería a ti y a Max, por que no me perdonaría si les pasara algo a ustedes... (Se sonroja un poco) y en especial a ti...  
May: (sonrojada por lo que dijo Ash) ¿lo dices en serio Ash?...es que parece que nos convertimos en una verdadera carga para ustedes (triste)

Ash se levante y se hinca frente a May, y ella lo mira.

Ash: May no digas eso, Brock y yo estamos felices de que estén con nosotros, no tienes que pensar que eres una carga, nosotros los queremos mucho, yo los quiero mucho... (Sonrojado y sonriente) yo te quiero mucho May.  
May: Ash... (Sonrojada media llorosa) gracias, yo también. (y lo abraza)

El abrazo duro un rato...

Ash: Bien mejor vamos a dormir (le sonríe)  
May: Claro, anda me quedare un rato mas para pensar. (Le devuelve la sonrisa)  
Ash: bien, buenas noches  
May: adiós...y gracias.  
Ash: (solo sonríe)

May se quedo sentada pensando en lo que había pasado.

May: (pensando) Ash es muy tierno...además de todo lo que a pasado, todas las veces que me salvo a mi y a mi hermano...y no lo hizo solamente por la promesa a mi papa si no por que de verdad nos quiere...y yo también lo quiero. (al pensar esto May se sonroja) es decir lo quiero como un amigo...o como algo mas?...es que quizás si sea algo mas, por que yo estoy feliz junto con Ash...eso quiere decir que Ash me...me...me gusta...¿Por que pienso esto?

May: (saliendo del pensamiento, sonrojada)...por que es la verdad.

Continuara...

Por favor dejen rews para saber que les pareció el primer capitulo


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Cómo lo averiguo?

Pues continuo, porque parece que a algunos les gusto…

Capítulo 2: ¿Cómo lo averiguo?

Día siguiente:

Brock: Ahhhhhhh…..que bien dormí  
May: mmmmmm…yo también…. ¿y tú Ash?... ¿Ash?... ¿dónde esta Ash?  
Brock: mmmm que raro…..es muy temprano... ¿Dónde estará?, bueno luego lo buscaremos…..ahora vamos a ver a Max  
May: si, vamos a ver como esta.

Al ir a la tienda se encuentran con Ash cambiándole los paños húmedos al Max.

Brock: ¡Con que te encontrabas aquí Ash!  
Ash: ¡Hola chicos!  
May: ¡Ash!, ¿Por qué estas despierto tan temprano?  
Ash: pues me preocupe por Max y cuando lo vine a verlo lo encontré con un poco de temperatura, así que me quede a cuidarlo.  
May: (pensando) dios que tierno es Ash….y debería ser yo quien lo cuide….  
Ash: May ¿pasa algo?  
May: no…no es nada.

En ese momento Max empieza a abrir los ojos.

May: ¡Max! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?  
Max: si un poco…. ¿qué paso?  
Brock: Pues…

/FLASHBACK/

May: Ash descansemos aquí por favor.  
Brock: Si Ash hemos caminado durante horas, no nos vendría mal un descanso, además tenemos que comer.  
Ash: OK, que dices Max?...Max? ...que sucede Max ?

Y sin decir nada Max se desplomo en el suelo.

May: ¿Max que te sucede? (va corriendo a verlo)… (Con lágrimas en los ojos) !di algo Max!  
Ash: ¡!Max! (Le toca le frente) demonios está ardiendo (lo toma en sus brazos) BROCK! arma la tienda tenemos que ayudar a Max!  
Brock: OK  
May: (aun llorando) Max...  
Ash: Tranquila May, no te preocupes se va a recuperar, no llores.  
May: si….

Bien, después de un rato ya tenían a Max en la tienda para poder atenderlo. Brock lo atendía, mientras Ash Y May lo esperaban afuera.

May: espero que no tenga nada grabe… (Triste)  
Ash: Tranquila May, Max es fuerte. Sé que se recuperara….además no creo que cuando despierte quiera verte triste. (Le sonríe)  
May: SI...si...es cierto...gracias Ash (le devuelve la sonrisa)  
Ash: De nada.

Luego sale Brock.

May y Ash: Y bien Brock?  
Brock: Tranquilos esta bien, solamente esta resfriado pero está bien.

Esto alegro mucho a Ash y a May

Brock: Pero creo que no podremos llevarlo en este estado.  
May: ¿Qué? Pero...me perderé mi concurso...y Ash su combate.  
Brock: si... pero si lo sacamos al aire libre tal vez ataje algo más fuerte.  
May: Hay no... ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
Brock: ¿May en cuantos días son el concurso y el combate?  
May: Mi concurso es en 3 días y el de Ash es mañana...  
Brock: ya veo, tenemos un problema...

/FIN FLASHBACK/

Max: ¿Qué? ¿Pero?... ¿cómo lo resolvieron?  
May: Pues…..  
Ash: no fui a mi pelea para ir al campeonato.  
Max: ¿Qué?... ¿Pero Ash?...no debiste….peleaste muy duro para el campeonato.  
Ash: tranquilo Max nos preocupamos más por ti...por cómo estaba el tiempo, no queríamos correr riesgo…..  
Max: (triste) Perdón por causarles tantas molestias y sobre todo a ti Ash.

Ash se acerca a Max y le pone la mano en la cabeza

Ash: (sonriéndole) tranquilo Max. Recuperate bien para poder seguir y llegar al concurso de tu hermana. ¿Qué te parece?  
Max: Si Ash.  
Ash: Bien.

Luego de esto Ash sale de la tienda y May sale tras él.

May: ¡Ash!  
Ash: ¿si May?  
May: Ash yo...yo...no se como agradecerte lo que haces…  
Ash: (sonriente) ¿agradecerme?...no, no hay nada que agradecer, enserio.  
May: ¡pero Ash como puedes decir eso!  
Ash: recuerda la conversación que tuvimos anoche.  
May: (sonrojada) si pero…  
Ash: recuerda….hice una promesa.

Y se aleja….luego May va donde los Max y Brock.  
Max: May… ¿dónde está Ash?  
May: salio a caminar…. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
Max: mejor, pero estoy triste por lo que paso con Ash. (Triste)  
May. Yo también…..  
Brock: tranquilos chicos, recuerden que Ash hizo esto por ustedes. Así que no estén tristes.  
May: si es cierto….el me lo dijo anoche.  
Max: ¿de verdad?  
May: si, él dijo que nos quería mucho a los dos.  
Max: cielos…. (Con los ojos con lágrimas) y nosotros no hemos hecho nada mas que darles problemas… (Limpiándose las lágrimas) ¿Qué podemos hacer?  
Brock: por ahora lo que dijo Ash. Que recuperes tus fuerzas para poder seguir e ir al concurso de tu hermana.  
Max: OK….

Max se queda descansando y Brock y May salen de la tienda.

Brock: pues iré a hacer el desayuno. ¿Por qué no vas con Ash?  
May: OK Brock (pensando) pues así estaré un rato con Ash…..quizás pueda averiguar si siente algo por mi…..pero ¿Cómo lo averiguo?... ¡A ya lo tengo!

Y May sale en la búsqueda de Ash y lo encuentra recostado en un árbol con pikachú

May: hay esta…pues pondré en marcha mi plan…

Y se acerca.

May: ¡Ash te estado buscando!… ¿puedo sentarme contigo?  
Ash: ¡May!...aps…si claro.  
May: gracias… ¿qué haces aquí?  
Ash: solo descansando….  
May: ah…. ¿Ash pudo preguntarte algo? (sonrojada) es sobre lo de anoche…..  
Ash: (un poco sonrojado) si claro…..  
May: (sonrojada) pues es que quería preguntarte….. ¿Cómo me encuentras como persona?  
Ash: ¿a qué te refieres?  
May: (más sonrojada) ¿Cómo me encuentras como…..como mujer?…no como amiga.  
Ash: pues….es algo difícil…. ¿cómo empiezo?...pues eres una (sonrojado) mujer muy amigable, divertida, simpática, luchadora…. eres una buena persona, además de ser muy buena coordinadora…...  
May: (pensando) vaya…..me hace feliz que me vea de esa manera…..pero….me gustaría escuchar otra cosa…..  
Ash: (muy sonrojado) y…..además eres muy bonita may, tanto fuera como por dentro…..  
May: (sonrojada por lo dicho por Ash) ¿enserio Ash? ¿Me encuentras bonita?  
Ash: pues si…me preguntaste como te encontraba como mujer…y pienso que eres una mujer hermosa May…..además de ser tierna y lo demás.

May: (antes que dijera algo Brock los llamo para desayunar)  
May: (pensando) demonios…  
Ash: vamos May, vamos a comer  
May: si Ash.

Lugo que llegaron, se encontraron con Max que ya se sentía mucho mejor, así que luego de comer, decidieron prepararse para el viaje.

Ash: ¡OK chicos vamos!  
Todos – Ash: ¡Sí!

Lo que nadie notaba es que May tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

May: (pensando) estoy, muy feliz por lo que Ash me dijo…entonces creo que podré decirle lo que siento…espero que me resulte esto…..porque… (Sonrojada a más no poder) AAAA ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ASH!  
Max: ¿Te encuentras bien hermana?... ¡pareces un tomate!

May golpea a Max en la cabeza

May: si estoy bien…  
Max: auh! ¿Y yo que hice?

Y así siguieron su camino al pueblo para el concurso de May.

Continuara…

Dejen rews a ver que les parecio


	3. Capitulo 3: ¡Un Hitmonchan!

Perdonen la demora es que estuve rindiendo materias en la escuela,(IDIOTAAA **XD**) bueno sin nada mas que decir disfruten del capitulo.

Capitulo3: ¡Un Hitmonchan!

Bien, Ash y los demás ya estaban cerca de la ciudad cuando se encuentran con un pokemon….

May: miren chicos ¿qué es eso?  
Brock: ¿es...un hitmonchan?  
May: vaya… ¡voy a atraparlo!  
Max: ¿estas segura?...se ve fuerte…  
Ash: Max tiene razón May, se ve que es salvaje.  
May: ¡Valla no sabía que me tenían tanta confianza! (dijo enojada)  
Ash: no es eso May, es solo que…  
May: ¡nada!... ¡se los demostrare!

Y May va a capturarlo.

May: OK hitmonchan, prepárate para ser mío.  
Hitmonchan: grrr…  
May: (pensando) valla se ve peligroso….pero ¡les demostrare que si puedo!

Los demás mientras miraban esto.

Max: ¿oigan creen que May se pueda a ese Hitmonchan?  
Ash: no lo sé…..nadie duda que sea buena coordinadora…pero esto es una batalla con un pokemon salvaje y de alto nivel.  
Brock: es cierto.

Con May.

May: muy bien…. ¡VE COMBUSKEN!  
Combusken: ¡combusken!  
Hitmonchan: grrr… (Furioso)  
May: ¡combusken lanza llamas!

Cuando combusken lanzo su ataque Hitmonchan los esquiva y le da un mega puño a combusken y lo deja fuera de combate inmediatamente.

May: ¡¿pero qué?! ¡Combusken regresa!  
Hitmonchan: grrrrr…. (Mirando a may)  
May: (pensando) ¡demonios es muy fuerte!…. ¿Por qué me miras así?

Antes de que May dijera algo Hitmonchan venía con un Mega puño en dirección a ella….y se escucha un golpe.

Brock: ¡mudkip! ¡Chorro de agua!  
Max: ¡Hermana!

Y el chorro de agua ahuyenta a Hitmonchan y escapa.

May: (pensando y con los ojos cerrados) ¿qué paso?... ¿Por qué nunca llego el golpe?

May abre los ojos y encuentra a Ash dándole la espalda.

May: Ash ¿qué pasa?  
Ash:…..  
May: ¿Ash?

Ash cae de rodillas al suelo.

May: ¿¡ASH QUE TE SUCEDE!?  
Brock: ¡May!...déjalo solo.  
May: pero….

Ash solamente daba golpes al suelo, lloraba, tenía los ojos rojos, tosía con furia…hasta que empieza a vomitar.  
Todos los demás ven esto aterrorizados, porque no saben qué le pasa a Ash, pero luego Ash empieza a vomitar sangre y se desmaya.

Brock: ¡Demonios! !ASH!  
May: (llorando) ¡Ash! Despierta….  
Max:….(impactado por la situación)  
Brock: ¡rápido chicos tenemos que llevarlo al centro pokemon!  
May: si….  
Max:…..  
Brock: ¿Max?... ¿Max?...!MAX!  
Max: aps...sí..si vamos..

Y se dirigieron al centro pokemon más cercano.

Brock: ¡enfermera Joy!  
: ¿Qué pasa?  
Brock: ¡a mi amigo lo ataco un pokemon salvaje!  
: ¡Oh Dios! Dénmelo veré que puedo hacer…  
Brock: gracias…

Y los chicos se sentaron a esperar… Luego de un rato.

: ¡por fin los encuentro!  
May: ¿Cómo esta Ash?  
: está bien…es fuerte otra persona no hubiera resistido ese golpe. Me retiro tengo que atender a otros pacientes, pueden pasar a verlo si lo desean.  
Todos: gracias enfermera  
Brock: ¿por qué no pasamos a ver a Ash?  
May y Max: ¡sí!

Al entrar vieron a Ash recostado en la cama.

Ash: (con voz débil) hola chicos.  
May: ¡Ash! (lo abraza)  
Ash: Hola may (gemido)  
May: perdón Ash.  
Max: Ash ¿cómo te sientes?  
Ash: no sé, es difícil decir…  
Brock: pero al menos estas vivo.  
Ash: jajaja eso sí (riéndose)  
May: Ash….  
Ash: si May ¿qué ocurre?  
May: Ash ¿qué fue lo que paso?  
Max: ¡COMO. NO SABES QUE PASO! (Gritando)  
May: es que cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí Ash ya estaba en el suelo.  
Max: bueno, pero lo único que tengo que decir es… (Lo callaron)  
Brock: (poniéndole la mano en la boca a Max) tranquilos yo me lo llevo, cuéntale Ash.  
May: pues bien Ash…. ¿qué paso?  
Ash: (suspiro)…. ¿recuerdas cuando el Hitmonchan te iba a golpear?  
May: si….estaba muy asustada….  
Ash: pues….el golpeo algo…a mí.  
May: ¡¿qué?! (Sorprendida)  
Ash: recibí el golpe justo cuando te iba a llegar.  
May: Ash…  
Ash: te lo juro May….me han electrocutado, golpeado con látigos sepa, paralizado, dormido, incendiado e incluso arrollado….pero creo que esto fue lo peor que he recibido (sonriendo)  
May: (llorando)….  
Ash: May ¿qué pasa?  
May: (aun llorando) siempre es lo mismo Ash…..yo estoy en peligro y al que lastiman es a ti…y siempre soy yo la que te tiene que meter en estos problemas…y esta vez pudiste incluso haber….  
Ash: pero no lo estoy….y ya deja de llorar, no me gusta verte triste (secándole las lágrimas)  
May: Ash yo quiero decirte algo….  
Ash: (sonriendo) dime….  
May: yo...yo…yo estoy (sonrojada)  
Ash: ¿qué May?  
May: (más sonrojada) estoy…estoy… (Trago saliva) yo estoy enamorada de ti Ash.  
Ash: (sorprendido)…..May.  
May: (sonrojada) es cierto Ash…me gustas, me gustas mucho y todo lo que ha pasado me lo confirma cada vez más….te amo.  
Ash: …..  
May: ¿por qué no dices nada Ash? (apenada) ¿No quieres estar conmigo?  
Ash: no... no es eso…es que….perdón May no sé cómo reaccionar.  
May: ¿a qué te refieres?  
Ash: es que May…nunca nadie me había dicho lo que me estás diciendo y es que….no sé qué hacer….  
May: es decir que ¿no sabes si quieres estar conmigo o no?  
Ash: no es eso May…. Yo quiero estar contigo…. (Sonriendo)…pero….  
May: ¿qué Ash?

Al preguntar esto May se da cuenta de que a Ash le están temblando sus manos.  
Le toma las manos y las entrelaza con las suyas.

May: dime Ash…  
Ash: yo…tengo miedo de que si no hago un buen trabajo en esto o que si nos enfadamos el uno con el otro…nos separemos….y yo no quiero eso.  
May: Ash…. Yo no me voy a separar de ti. (Sonriéndole)  
Ash: pero May…. (May le pone un dedo en los labios)  
May: Ash si me arriesgo a decirte lo que siento es porque yo quiero estar siempre contigo…y no tengas miedo por esas cosas…yo de verdad te quiero.  
Ash: (sonrojado) yo también….  
May: eso…quiere decir….  
Ash: si (sonríe)  
May: ¡Ash! (lo abraza)  
Ash: Auch….  
May: perdón…pero es que estoy muy feliz. (Sonriendo)  
Ash: May…  
May: ¿si Ash?  
Ash: perdona si no hago lo de otras parejas...es decir besarse o algo...es que... (Apenado) yo no sé nada de esto….nunca había estado es esta situación.  
May: (sonrojada) yo tampoco he hecho eso…..pero…. (Más sonrojada)….podríamos aprender juntos…  
Ash: ^/^ bueno…

May y Ash se van acercando cada vez más y más, sienten la respiración del otro, hasta que se besan….un beso corto pero significativo…

Ash: bueno….eso fue…nuevo….  
May: (sonrojada) te gusto…  
Ash: (sonriendo) si….claro que si...  
May: a mí también.

Y se vuelven a besar…después de un rato….

May: Ash estoy muy feliz.  
Ash: yo también May…  
May: ¿Qué pasa Ash?  
Ash: (sonrojado) ¿quieres ser mí….novia?  
May: Ash….  
Ash: perdón… ¿fue muy apresurado?  
May: no Ash no…es solo que no pensé que me lo pedirías por cuenta propia.  
Ash: pensé que era lo debido….y bueno…. ¿qué dices?  
May: por supuesto que si Ash (abrazándolo)  
Ash: gracias May…y ahora creo que debo dormir para poder estar mejor para mañana.  
May: claro Ash…..Ash ¿les puedo contar lo de nosotros a los chicos?  
Ash: mmmmm…claro….espero que lo tomen bien…en especial Max.  
May: Tranquilo, yo veré que entienda…no vemos (lo besa) duerme bien.  
Ash: adiós.

En eso sube pikachú a la cama de Ash.

Ash: hola pikachú  
Pikachú: pika! (Hola)  
Ash: valla este día ha sido raro pikachú.  
Pikachú: pi (si)  
Ash: pero creo que las cosas de ahora en adelante se pondrán mejores… ¿quién sabe? si yo tuve suerte en encontrar pareja quizás encontremos una para ti ¿no lo crees?  
Pikachú: !pikachú!  
Ash: bien mejor me duermo…no vemos pikachu.  
Pikachú: (bostezando) pikaaaaaaaaaaa…. (Se duerme)

**Dejen sus rews :)**


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Qué?

**Hola gente, hoy publico el 4 capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 4: !¿QUE?!

En el capitulo anterior Ash y May se había confesado sus sentimientos y May le pide que si lo puede contar a los chicos….Veamos como lo toman…

Brock: ¿Qué paso May? ¿Cómo esta Ash?  
May: él está bien Brock, ahora él está durmiendo.  
Brock: me alegro, ese golpe fue demasiado fuerte….me alegra que no le haya pasado nada.  
May: ¿y Max?  
Brock: él fue al baño.  
May: ahhh…. (Pensando) será mejor que se lo cuente a Brock ahora, después me encargare de Max.  
Brock: ¿en qué piensas may?  
May: Brock hay algo que debo contarte, ven sentémonos.  
Brock: OK… ¿Qué pasa?  
May: pues es que (sonrojada) yo y Ash…..bueno…  
Brock: ¿Qué pasa?  
May: yo y Ash (mas sonrojada) somos….novios….  
Brock: 0/0…que tú…y Ash…son… ¿novios?  
May: (sonriendo) pues si….hace un rato me lo propuso…bueno….los dos en realidad…pero él me lo pidió…. (Sonrojada con lo último)  
Brock:…  
May: ¿Qué pasa Brock?  
Brock: (llorando)!LLEVO AÑOS TRATANDO D CONSEGUIR UNA NOVIA!...y él al primer intento lo logra….(Yéndose a un rincón)….ahhh no quiero vivir…..  
May: (con una gota en la cabeza) Brock tranquilo algún día pasara (pensando) eso espero…  
Brock: (parándose) y bien…. ¿quieres saber que opino?  
May: si, eso es lo que quiero para Ash eso es muy importante.  
Brock: pues….a mí me parece bien…. pero solo una cosa quiero preguntar...…  
May: ¿Qué cosa?  
Brock: ya… ¿ya se besaron?  
May. (Sonrojada) si….  
Brock: ! Y TAMBIEN EN SU PRIMER INTENTO YA RECIBIO UN BESO!...(en el rincón) ahh no quiero vivir…  
May: Brock…..no es por ofenderte…..pero cuando Ash despierte…. ¿Por qué no le pides consejos para poder conquistar a una chica?  
Brock: a ¿Ash?  
May: oye… el me conquisto a mi  
Brock: buen punto….  
May: bien, entonces ¿estás de acuerdo de lo mío con Ash?  
Brock: por supuesto May (pensando) que mocoso más suertudo…  
May: (sonriendo) gracias Brock

En eso llega Max

Max: hola may ¿Cómo esta Ash?  
May: él está bien Max…..Brock ¿puedo hablar con Max a solas?  
Brock: por supuesto, lo veo luego  
May: ven Max siéntate a mi lado.  
Max: (sentándose) ¿qué pasa hermana?  
May: pues veras Max hay algo que debo contarte y quiero saber qué opinas.  
Max: OK, dime ¿qué es?  
May: pues….es que yo y Ash….somos….novios…  
Max: (con los ojos muy abiertos) !¿QUE?!  
May: pues eso Max…él y yo somos novios….  
Max: May no puedes dejar que él se aproveche de ti, tú tienes solo ¡13 años y el casi 16!  
May: (enojada) Max, Ash nunca se aprovecharía de mí.  
Max: ¿cómo lo sabes?  
May: porque él me dijo que me quería mucho.  
Max: eso cualquiera lo dice May…no me gusta esto May, el será muy buen amigo pero no es lo suficiente como para que este contigo.  
May: (enojada) ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?  
Max: ¿a qué te refieres?  
May: (mas enojada) el té cuido cuando estabas enfermo, recibió ese golpe del hitmonchan solo para salvarme, nos ha ayudado miles de veces….. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada más que darle problemas y tú dices ¿que no es suficientemente bueno?  
Max: pero May….  
May: no Max…tú no sabes lo que Ash vale (se levanta y lo mira) el otro día dijiste que podríamos hacer para que Ash se sintiera feliz….por que no entiendes que él quiere estar conmigo para estar feliz….y yo también quiero estar con él.  
Max: May…no me imagine que lo quisieras tanto…..pues si es así…está bien…..pero te lo digo de antemano May….a papa no le va a gustar esto.  
May: me lo imagino Max…pero ¿qué dices?... ¿aceptas?  
Max: si May….solo espero que no te equivoques.  
May: (sonriendo) gracias Max...y no, no me he equivocado.

Llega Brock.

Brock: ¿y ya lo sabes Max?  
Max: si….si lo se Brock. (Triste)  
Brock: tranquilo Max, conozco a Ash desde hace tiempo….él va a cuidar a May.  
Max: OK…..hablando de Ash ¿estará despierto?  
May: vamos a ver….

Al llegar al cuarto de Ash lo encuentran sentado en la cama.

May: Ash (lo abraza) ¿te sientes mejor?  
Ash: si May un poco….hola chicos (mirando a los demás)  
May: Ash ya les conté (sonrojada)….  
Ash: ya veo….y ¿qué dices chicos?  
Brock: por mi bien Ash.  
Max: por mí también, eso si Ash a mi papa no le va a agradar mucho esto….  
Ash: gracias chicos por aprobarlo…y Max lo de Norman…bueno tratare de resolverlo, me imagino que se va a molestar pero… (Mira a May, sonriendo) vale la pena  
May: (sonrojada)…..  
Brock: bien May ¿me dejas hablar con Ash como me sugeriste?  
May: si claro Brock, no vemos Ash (le da un beso en la mejilla)  
Max y Brock: 0/0  
Ash: (sonriendo) nos vemos  
May: ¡ven Max!  
Max: si ya voy….

Así quedaron solo Ash y Brock.

Ash: dime Brock ¿qué pasa?  
Brock: Ash… (Llorando) ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS LO HICISTE?!  
Ash: tranquilo Brock…. ¿Qué cosa lo de May?  
Brock: ¡SI!  
Ash: bien…antes que nada… ¿May te dijo que vinieras a hablar conmigo para que pudieras tener novia?  
Brock: si…  
Ash: (suspiro)…Brock te voy a ser sincero….ni yo mismo se cómo paso….  
Brock: ¿Cómo?  
Ash: Brock, yo jamás use una técnica o me insinué, piropos, halagos o cualquier otra cosa que tu hayas usado…..solamente fui yo….y pasó.  
Brock: es decir que todo lo que he hecho….¿no funciona?  
Ash: pues pienso que no ya que tu llevas años en eso y yo pues…es la primera vez y resulto todo…  
Brock: ¿Por qué?  
Ash: llámale suerte, destino como quieras….pero yo no use ninguna técnica…..así que yo no puedo enseñarte nada….lo lamento.  
Brock: está bien Ash…..creo que seguir buscando….mejor me voy…..

Al salir se encuentra con May y ella entra….

May: hola Ash  
Ash: (sonriendo) hola May….may ¿Por qué le dijiste Brock que hablara conmigo para que pudiera tener novia?  
May: pues pensé que le podrías decir o ayudar en algo para que pudiera mejorar  
Ash: pero may…yo no sé nada de esto, que nosotros hayamos funcionado no quiere decir que sea un experto…..a decir verdad yo soy bastante torpe cuando se trata de esto….  
May: pues…a mí no me pareces torpe si me pediste que fuera tu novia….  
Ash: eso yo no lo planeé….(sonrojado) yo quería hacerlo, además pensé que era lo correcto….  
May: ¿sabes que es correcto?  
Ash: ¿Qué?  
May: esto… (Lo besa)  
Ash:…  
May: ¿qué pasa?  
Ash: (sonrojado)…yo….te amo.  
May: (sorprendida) Ash…

May y Ash se quedaron en la habitación, mientras alguien pensaba en cómo hacer ver a May lo que en verdad era Ash.

Continuara.

**Dejen sus rews y feliz año nuevo.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Cocina

**Disculpen la tardanza, estuve un poco ocupado,** **pero bueno…sin más preámbulo aquí está el capítulo siguiente.  
**  
Capítulo 5: Cocina

Dije que alguien está tratando de hacer ver a Ash mal…y ese era Max.

Max: (molesto) esto no debería estar pasando….Ash es muy mayor para ella….además apuesto que es un capricho de Ash….si eso debe ser…..tan solo quiere saber que se siente y después votarla….pero le voy a arruinar la fiesta…..y la usaré a ella misma para acabar con esto.

Con Ash y May

May: (sonrojada) ¿lo que me dijiste es verdad?  
Ash: (sonrojado) si…si es la verdad.  
May: ¿Por qué lo pensaste?  
Ash: porque nunca lo había dicho antes  
May: (lo abraza) yo también te amo.  
Ash: (sonriendo) es bueno saberlo.  
May: ¿oye Ash, crees que te sientas bien para poder irnos al concurso?, sé que es mañana, pero quiero que este todo listo para no estar preocupada.  
Ash: ¡a es cierto!…pues creo que sí.  
May: ¡GENIAL!  
Ash: ¿Cómo te sientes para el concurso?  
May: pues bien…  
Ash: ¿Qué pasa?  
May: es solo que…. (Triste) recordé que tú no podrás competir por el campeonato.  
Ash: (tomándole las manos) May ya hablamos de eso….lo que paso, paso…..además si no hubiéramos hecho eso Max quizás hubiera empeorado.  
May: si pero….  
Ash: mira May….he peleado millones de veces….una menos no me va a matar (sonriendo)  
May: (sonriendo) gracias.  
Ash: no me agradezcas….además yo creo que tendré una batalla difícil con tu padre…..una muy difícil.  
May: si quieres no se los contamos…  
Ash: no May…hay que hacerlo….pero tranquila que tenemos tiempo para planear esto. (Sonriendo)  
May: (sonriendo) está bien.  
Ash: bien pues me iré a dar un baño, ¿por qué no les dices a los chicos que se reúnan y comemos algo?  
May: OK Ash, nos vemos (le da un bezo en la mejilla)  
Ash: (sonriendo) sí.

Con Max

Max: bien ya tengo planeado lo que voy a hacer…..solo necesito a

Llega May.

May: ¡Max!  
Max: (pensando) justo lo que necesitaba.  
May: ¿Max?  
Max: ha si... ¿Qué pasa May?  
May: es que Ash se está bañando y me dijo que los reuniera para ir a comer algo.  
Max: (pensando) perfecto (saliendo de su pensamiento) OK May…..pero…  
May: ¿Qué pasa?  
Max: May ¿no crees que sería mejor que tú le cocinaras a Ash? Después de todo….eres su novia.  
May: ¿tú crees?  
Max: pues yo me imagino que a Ash le gustaría que su novia le cocinara.  
May: si…tienes razón. (Pensando) quizás así Ash se impresione más y me quiera mas todavía (sonriendo)  
Max: ¿Qué dices May?  
May: si, lo haré, le pediré a Brock que me ayude.  
Max: ¡NO!...es decir que el haga algo para nosotros pero hazle algo que venga de ti y solo para él…  
May: mmm…. Tienes razón Max, OK iré a ver a Brock para preparar las cosas... nos vemos. (Se marcha)

Max se queda sonriendo…

Max: (pensando) jajajaja…resulto mejor de lo que esperaba…..aún recuerdo cuando May cocino algo….

/FLASH BACK/

May: ¡oye Max la cena esta lista!  
Max: OK…. ¿Quién cocino hermana?  
May: pues yo, es mi primera vez, pero creo que lo hice bastante bien.  
Max: bueno….probémoslo.  
May: OK toma.  
Max: pues a ver a que sabe… (Y la prueba)  
May: ¿y bien? …. ¿qué tal?  
Max:…..esta….  
May: ¿sí?

Max no pudo decir nada, se fue corriendo al baño a vomitar…luego se fue a acostar.

Luego llega la mama de May.

May: hola mamá.  
Caroline: hola hija…. ¿y tu hermano?  
May: se fue a dormir….jejejeje  
Caroline: ha…hija ¿tu usaste un pollo que había en el refrigerador?  
May: si… ¿Por qué?  
Caroline: no, es que se me había olvidado decirte que lo tiraras ya que había estado como un mes y ya estaba descompuesto, bueno al menos nadie comió.  
May: eh...si mama...Jejejeje

/FIN FLASH BACK/

Max: fue lo peor que he comido en mi vida….pero ahora (sonriendo) Ash probara algo peor.

Bien, después de un rato Ash ya estaba listo para reunirse con los chicos.

Ash: hola chicos, y bien ¿vamos a comer?  
Brock: no Ash tenemos algo preparado para ti  
Max: si Ash (pensando) no sabes lo que te espera.  
Ash: OK vamos….

Al salir al patio del centro pokémon se encuentran con una mesa y servida con comida.

Ash: (sonriendo) ¿y esto?  
May: tu comida (sonriendo)  
Brock. May tenía todo ideado Ash.  
Ash: gracias May (sonriendo) pues…comamos ¿les parece?

Y empezaron a comer, bueno excepto Ash.

Ash: eh…chicos aquí solo hay 3 platos…. ¿y el mío?  
Brock: pues es que yo no te cocine…..lo hizo May.  
Ash: ¿de verdad?  
May: si Ash (sonrojada)…..espero que te guste... (Le pasa su plato)  
Max: pruébalo Ash…..a ver como esta…. (Pensando) jajajaja  
Ash: OK… (Lo prueba)  
Max: (estalla en risa) jajajajaja a ver qué te parece eso mi hermana es pésima cocinera….  
May: (enojada) MAX! MALDITO ENANO HICISTE ESTO PARA QUE ASH ME ODIASE POR COCINAR MAL!

Y todos se quedaron viendo a Ash

May: Ash perdóname, en serio…. (Triste)  
Ash: (extrañado)…que curioso….  
May: ¿Que pasa Ash?  
Max: si ¿por qué no estas vomitando?

May le da un golpe.

Max: auch!  
May: cállate…(enojada)  
Ash: es solo...  
May: (asustada) ¿qué cosa?  
Ash: May…..cocinas como mi mama (sonriendo)  
May: es decir (feliz)  
Ash: esto esta delicioso May (feliz)  
May: (saltando de alegría) Si!Si!Si!  
Max: ¿pero cómo?  
Brock: he…Max yo vi a May cocinando, le puso mucho empeño…. Quizás demasiado  
Max: (pensando) mi plan no funciono….entonces lo único que queda es papá

Después de comer y todo, se prepararon para ir al concurso de May….

Ash: OK chicos vamos a apoyar a May.  
May: ¡si vamos!.  
Brock: OK  
Max: (pensando) disfruta lo que puedas Ash pero cuando veas a papa no la podrás tener más…

Y se fueron al concurso

Continuara….

**Dejen sus rews**


	6. Capitulo 6: ¡Drew!

Capítulo 6: ¡Drew!

Bien Ash y los demás llegaron a la ciudad pero se encontraron con….

May: ¡Drew!  
Drew: ah…son ustedes…..  
Max: ¿a quién esperabas?  
Drew: a alguien mas interesante  
Max: ¿!OYE!?  
May: tranquilo Max…..Drew ¿ya te inscribiste?  
Drew: veo que no sabes nada….  
May: (enojada)  
Ash: pues acabamos de llegar ¿Qué esperabas?...  
Drew: valla May, no sabías que tenías un perro guardián (sonriendo)  
May: ¡no le digas así a Ash! (enojada)  
Drew: valla lo quieres mucho...acaso eres el que lo alimenta….  
May: no Ash es mí…  
Ash: soy su novio…..

Drew y May se le quedan viendo….

May: Ash….  
Drew: y si eres su novio ¿por qué no la defiendes?  
Ash: hasta ahora solamente me has insultado a mí así que no me interesa ya que sé que te caigo mal.  
Drew: vaya….y ¿si la insulto a ella? (pensando) ja este tonto me va a retar a un duelo para limpiar el nombre de su May….pero yo le ganaré y quedara como un inútil  
Ash: (se acerca a Drew) pues….te tendría que romper la cara. (Serio)  
Drew: (traga saliva)….  
Ash: así que porque no nos dices lo que pasa acá y te vas….  
Drew: (con una gota en la cabeza) pues el festival se canceló hasta nuevo aviso…pero por lo que parece no se reanudaran hasta dentro de un mes.  
Ash: (serio) ya veo…..pues gracias, puedes irte.  
Drew: si claro….adiós…. (Y se marcha rápidamente)  
Ash: pues bien chicos vamos a un centro pokémon… allá veremos que hacemos.

Y se pone a caminar…. Los demás detrás….

Brock: Vaya…..nunca había visto a Ash hacer eso, pensé que lo retaría a un duelo….pero me equivoque….  
Max: me impresiono mucho… ¿vieron que Drew estaba temblando?  
Brock: si yo lo note…  
May: nunca lo había visto tan…..  
Max: ¿Qué?  
May: no se…..

En eso Ash le habla...

Ash: ¡chico! ¿Van a venir?  
Todos: si ya vamos.

Bien después de registrarse y pedir habitaciones se pusieron a hablar de lo que harían en la habitación….

Brock: pues veo que no competirás May…..así que ¿Qué hacemos?  
Max: pues…. ¿y si descansamos?  
May: ¿descansar?  
Max: si, no se pasear, disfrutar un tiempo libre, incluso podríamos ir a ver a mamá y a papá…

Esto último hizo furia a May y Max lo noto.

May: (enojada y hablando bajo) MAX…  
Max: (con una gota en la cabeza) es solo una idea…. (Pensando) me va a matar….

En eso se escucha a Ash que estaba acostado en la cama.

Ash: me parece bien…  
Brock: ¿lo dices en serio Ash?  
Ash: pues ya que no tenemos nada que hacer….si, además tengo que hablar algo con Norman….  
May: (mirándolo)…  
Brock: Max, mejor dejémoslos solos un rato para que hablen…  
Max: OK  
Brock: Ash saldré con Max a comprar una cosas nos veremos más tarde.  
Ash: OK, no vemos.  
May: adiós chicos.

Se van.

May se sienta en la cama en la que esta Ash.

May: Ash…. Dime ¿estás seguro de que quieres ir a ver a mis padres?  
Ash: si May….tengo que decirle a Norman que estoy saliendo con su hija. (Sonriendo)  
May: pero Ash…..yo…estoy asustada…..por la reacción que puede tener papa….  
Ash: no te asustes May, si hay un problema lo resolveré.  
May:…..  
Ash: May, dime la verdad…. ¿Qué pasa?  
May: es que yo…..no te había dado las gracias por lo de Drew….  
Ash: ah….eso  
May: nunca te había visto así….  
Ash: ¿te desagradó?  
May: ¿a qué te refieres?  
Ash: es que siempre estoy sonriendo o riendo…esta es la primera vez que me muestro de esa manera…  
May: ¿y por qué lo hiciste? (sonrojada)  
Ash: (suspirando mirando hacia abajo)…..por ti…. (Sonrojado)

En eso Ash siente que lo abrazan.

Ash: (sonrojado a ver que tiene a May encima) May…..  
May: (sonrojada) gracias por defenderme…. (Lo besa).

El beso se pone cada vez más intenso, y la que pone la iniciativa es May. Se sienta en el abdomen de Ash y empieza a bajar el cierre de su ropa, pero no puede terminar por que Ash la detuvo.

May: Ash…..pero…  
Ash: no May...no, bájate por favor….

May se baja y se sienta en la cama, él se levanta dándole la espalda.

May: Ash (preocupada)  
Ash: tranquila May…..solo….. Esperarme un poco.  
May: está bien…. (Preocupada)  
Ash: (suspiro)…debo ser un gran idiota con lo que acabo de hacer ¿no? (sonriéndole)

Va y se sienta con May.

May: ¿por qué dices eso?...  
Ash: (sonriendo) cualquiera sigue….yo por mi parte me asuste…..  
May: (lo abraza) perdón (triste)  
Ash: no May, no pidas perdón…yo soy el que debería hacerlo.  
May: no Ash, no es cierto…yo soy la tonta que se quiere hacer la grande….  
Ash: no te digas tonta, no lo eres….es solo….que…me gustaría saber como hacer bien esto….  
May: ¿qué cosa?  
Ash: esto de tener una relación…..me siento un inútil.  
May: Ash…  
Ash: no sé cuándo tengo que decir algo o hacer algo, no sé qué tengo que decir, no sé qué tengo que hacer…..lo único que sé es que quiero estar contigo…pero siento que eso no sirve si no sé cómo hacerlo. (Triste)

May al escucha a Ash estaba muy apenada ya que él se sentía un inútil por no saber qué hacer… así que decidió hacer algo.

May: Ash…..tú no has hecho nada mal….además soy yo la que no sabe qué hacer.  
Ash: ¿a qué te refieres?  
May: (separándose del abrazo) yo hago lo posible para agradecer todo lo que haces, pero Ash yo a ti te amo y sé que es tu primera vez,….. La mía también. Yo no te podría alegar nada ya que me has cuidado siempre y…..yo soy muy feliz porque te fijaste en mí… (Sonrojada)  
Ash: en serio ¿eres feliz?  
May: (sonrojada) si….mucho  
Ash: (sonriendo) pues si es así entonces estoy haciendo bien las cosas.  
May: ¿y yo?  
Ash: (la besa) tu eres la que mejor lo hace (sonriendo)  
May: (sonrojada)…..gracias….no sabía que podías ser tan tierno Ash.  
Ash: (sonrojado) ah…pues….  
May: (sonriendo) ven vamos con los chicos.  
Ash: bien, pero quiero proponerte algo  
May: ¿Qué?  
Ash: quiero ir a Petalburgo  
May: (sorprendida) ¿lo dices en serio?  
Ash: si  
May: pues está bien….  
Ash: bien… (Sonriendo) vamos a decirle a los chicos.

Le toma la mano y les cuentan a los chicos y emprenden el viaje.

Continuara….

**Dejen sus rews porfa**


	7. Capítulo 7: Equipo Rocket

**Disculpen la demora es que estuve ocupado, por eso hoy subo dos capítulos**

Capítulo 7: Equipo Rocket.

Los chicos iban de camino a la casa de los padres de May y Max, pero….

?: ¡Alto ahí bobos!  
Ash: ¿otra vez?  
**Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas**  
**James: y más vale que teman**  
**Jessie:** Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.  
**James:** Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.  
**Jessie:** Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor.  
**James:** Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.  
**Jessie:** ¡Jessie!  
**James:** ¡Jamememes!  
**Jessie:** El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.  
**James:** Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar.  
**Meowth:** ¡Meowth! ¡Así es!  
May: …..  
Brock: ¿Qué quieren?  
Max: ¿Qué más? A pikachu…lo de siempre…  
Jessie: ¿Qué pasa bobos? ¿No están asustados?  
Ash: ya son años con el mismo asunto y ¿quieres que nos asustemos?  
James: ¡ahhhhhh….pero ahora será diferente!  
Max: ¿Por qué?  
James: ¡por que ahora obtendremos a pikachu! ¡JA!

De la nada salen 2 manos mecánicas y toman a May.

Ash: (enojado) ¡suelta a May!  
Jessie: tranquilo bobo, solo por la módica suma de tu pikachu la devolveremos.  
May: ¡no Ash! ¡Estos idiotas solamente nos hacen perder el tiempo, y más al que se le ocurrió esta idea!  
James: ¡OYE! ¡Esta idea es mía!  
May: ¡por eso es una estupidez!  
James: ¡mejor controla tu boca niñita! (enojado)  
May: ¿y que me vas a hacer tonto?  
James: ¡AHHH! (le da una bofetada a May) ¡para que te calles!

Esto sorprendió mucho a los chicos pero Max y Brock estaban preocupados de otra cosa…..

Brock: ¿Ash?...  
Max: (asustado)….  
Ash: ….  
James: ¿Qué pas…

James no alcanza a terminar con la frase por que recibió un golpe en la cara.

Ash: (furioso) ¡HABER SI LA VUELVES A TOCAR! (lo toma y lo azota contra un árbol)  
Jessie: ¡JAMES!  
**Meowth: ¡CUIDADO!**

**Ash agarra la cabeza de James y azota su cara contra el árbol, lo golpea en el estómago, le da como 20 golpes en la cara, lo vuelve a azotar contra el árbol…..y al final James queda tirado inconsciente….**

**Ash: (serio) suelten a May…**  
**Jessie: (asustada) si, si…toma hay esta…..**

**Y bajan a May.**

**Ash: ahora váyanse…**  
**Meowth: (asustado) si….si…como tú digas…..**  
**Ash: una cosa más….él tiene un brazo roto, mejor lo llevan a un hospital.**  
**Jessie: si claro….! VAMONOS!**  
**Meowth: ¿oye? y…. ¿no nos vas a mandar a volar?**  
**Ash: solo váyanse…**  
**Meowth: claro…**

**Y se van…. Luego de eso Ash se va a un lugar retirado y se sienta con Pikachu a un lado.**

**Max: hermana ¿estás bien?**  
**May: si Max…..**  
**Max: Que bien….**  
**Brock: dios….por primera vez….Ash me dio miedo…..**  
**Max: si….no pensé que podría llegar a eso.**  
**Brock: ¿creen que deberíamos ir a hablar con él?**  
**Max: no se…. (Un poco asustado)**  
**May: déjenme a mí**  
**Brock: OK**

**Max y Brock ven como May se acerca a Ash y lo abraza por detrás.**

**Ash: (triste) perdón…..**  
**May: no te preocupes…**  
**Ash: me alegro que este bien.**  
**May: gracias a ti.**  
**Pikachu: ¡pika! (si)**  
**Ash: lo lamento también pikachu…no deberías haber visto eso.**  
**May: gracias por protegerme….(le besa la mejilla)**  
**Ash: es mi deber…..**

**Los dos se levantan y se dirigen con los demás.**

Brock: ¿Cómo te sientes Ash?  
Max: (asustado)…..  
May: ¡MAX!  
Ash: tranquila May….. (Se arrodilla quedando a la altura de Max) discúlpame por lo que viste Max.  
Max: tran...tranquilo Ash…..  
Ash: (mirada triste) me tienes miedo….  
May: ¡MAX ¿Cómo le tienes miedo a Ash?!  
Ash: déjalo May, tiene razón después de lo que paso….mejor sigamos….(triste)

Y Ash se pone a caminar seguido por los demás…

May: (enojada) ¡Max mira lo que provocaste!  
Max:…  
Brock: déjalo May…. Él tiene que pensar….  
May: está bien, iré con Ash.

Los chicos siguieron su rumbo a Petalburgo.

**dejen sus rews a ver que les parecio**


	8. Capítulo 8: Llegando a Petalburgo

Capítulo 8: Llegando a Petalburgo

En el capítulo anterior Ash casi mata a James por haber golpeado a May y deja a los demás sorprendidos y a la vez asustados…principalmente a Max, ya que May estaba de alguna manera feliz …

Max y Brock.

Brock: Max ya tranquilízate, sé que fue algo que no se ve siempre en Ash, pero es él.  
Max: lo se Brock, es solo que….  
Brock: ¿Qué?  
Max: me asusto lo violento que puede ser…  
Brock: ¿pero notaste por qué cambio?  
Max: por el golpe a May….  
Brock: no Max, porque quiere a May….llevo años viajando con Ash y es la primera vez que defiende a una persona así, por lo general en los enfrenta en una batalla, pero esto lo hizo con sus propias manos.  
Max: ¿y solo por mi hermana?... ¿por qué Brock?  
Brock: veras Max…Ash siente que ahora que es el novio de May debe protegerla de todo lo que la pueda dañar…y por lo que vimos hace un rato no me equivoco.  
Max: pero…. ¿mi hermana creerá que está segura con alguien que puede ser tan violento y además mayor que ella?  
Brock: pues….no es raro si lo piensas, May sabe que lo que Ash hizo fue por ella y quiere a alguien mayor para sentirse protegida.  
Max: bueno…..se nota que la quiere…. y Ash es un buen chico cuando no está enojado…pero ¿y si trata de aprovecharse?  
Brock: no lo creo…él me dijo que es bastante ignorante de este tema así que creo que ni se le ha pasado algo como eso.  
Max: bueno… (Pensando) en realidad eso lo esperaría más de ti  
Brock: y bien Max ¿se te paso el miedo?  
Max: si  
Brock: que bien. (Sonriendo)  
Max: ¿crees que debería disculparme?  
Brock: no….solamente sigue como hasta antes de lo sucedido.  
Max: OK

Mas adelante estaban Ash y May

May: (abrazando el brazo de Ash) ¿Qué pasa amor?  
Ash: (sonrojado) ¿desde cuándo me dices así?  
May: (sonriendo) te diré así cuando estemos solos….  
Ash: bueno…... (Sonrojado)  
Pikachu: pika…. (Esto es nuevo)  
May: (sonriendo) dime ¿Qué pasa?  
Ash: es que…..creo….que ya llegamos…  
May: ¡ES CIERTO!

En eso llega Max y Brock.

Brock: pues bien ya llegamos.  
Max: si…. ¿cómo estas Ash?... ¿listo para enfrentar a mi padre?  
Ash: si…. ¿tú me perdonaste por lo de hace un rato?  
Max: yo no tengo nada que perdonar Ash, lo hiciste por mi hermana…además creo que el Equipo Rocket no nos molestara por un rato.  
Ash: ¿Por qué lo dices?  
Max: con la paliza que le diste a James, creo que tardará en recuperarse.  
Ash: ha…..eso….pues bien…. ¿Vamos?  
May: ¡si vamos!

Y Max y May corren en dirección a su casa.

Brock: ¿Cómo te sientes Ash?  
Ash: Brock ¿recuerdas cuando participe en mi primer torneo?  
Brock: si, estabas muy nervioso  
Ash: eso ni se compara a como estoy ahora…  
Brock: ¿estas nervioso?  
Ash: estoy aterrado Brock…  
Brock: tienes que controlarte.  
Pikachu: Pikapi… (Si, calma)  
Ash: eso trato…..pero lo mejor es ir y tratar de hacer esto lo más rápido posible.  
Brock: pues vamos.  
Ash: si.

May y Max.

May y Max: ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡YA VOLVIMOS!  
Caroline: hola mis niños (los abraza) los extrañe mucho (feliz)  
May: nosotros también Mamá.  
Max: mami te extrañe mucho.

Luego llega Norman.

May y Max. ¡PAPÁ! (lo abrazan)  
Norman: hola May, hola Max que gusto de verlos, han crecido mucho (abrazándolos)

Luego llegan Ash y Brock.

Caroline: ¡Hola chicos!  
Norman: ¡Ash! Que gusto de verte, a ti también Brock.  
Ash: lo mismo digo señor.  
Brock: lamentamos llegar sin avisar  
Norman: ¿pero qué dices? Es un gusto tenerlos aquí chicos.  
Ash: (pensando) ah…..esto va a ser difícil  
Norman: ¿Pasa algo Ash?  
Ash: no señor todo bien.  
Caroline: ¡pues entremos entonces!

Bien todos hablando, comiendo y demás hasta que….

Norman: y….pues ¿a qué se debe su visita?  
May: (nerviosa) ah…pues….verán…es….que….  
Caroline: ¿Por qué tan nerviosa hija?  
May: (pensando) hay…no….no puede hablar….Ash va a pensar que soy una cobarde…  
Ash: May…..  
May: ¿si Ash?  
Ash: déjame hablar a mí.  
May: s...si Ash (pensando) Ash sabía que no podría hacerlo...

Norman ve que algo mal en esto…

Norman: ¿Qué sucede aquí?  
Ash: vera señor…esto….será algo extraño…pero le tengo que decir que yo….tengo una relación con su hija….  
Norman: ¡¿QUE?! (Enojado) ¡¿Acaso no vez que solo es una niña?!  
Ash: tranquilo señor…..  
Norman: ¡SILENCIO MOCOSO! ¡TE CONFIE A MIS HIJOS PARA QUE LOS CUIDARAS, ¿Y PIESAS QUE SOLO CON ESO TE VOY A DAR LA LIBERTAD DE ESTAR CON MI HIJA?  
Caroline: cariño ¿no crees que estas exagerando?  
Norman: ¡TE JURO QUE SI LE TOCASTE SOLAMENTE UN PELO, TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS!  
May: (asustada) papá….para….  
Norman: ¡TU MAY A TU HABITACION!  
May: pero…  
Norman: ¡TU HABITACION!

May iba a decir algo, pero.

Ash: ve May, obedece a tu padre.

May lo mira y se va corriendo a su habitación….llorando

Ash: Brock, Max vayan con ella por favor…..  
Max y Brock: si Ash.

Y quedan solamente Norman, Caroline y Ash.

Ash: pues bien… ¿qué más quiere decirme señor?, ¿Qué soy un pervertido, o un mocoso impertinente, o que soy un aprovechador por la promesa que le hice?  
Caroline: no Ash….  
Norman: ¿Cómo qué no?  
Caroline: Norman él no es ninguna de esas cosas y tú lo sabes.  
Norman: ¿Cómo dices eso si quiere aprovecharse de nuestra hija?  
Ash: señor… ¿por qué piensa eso?  
Norman: ¿Qué acaso no es eso? No te hagas el inocente, porque te tomaste la promesa que me hiciste como una oportunidad para jugar con ella.  
Ash: (sonriendo) es usted muy imaginativo señor.  
Norman: a ¿Qué te refieres? (molesto por la actitud de Ash)  
Ash: es una situación muy creativa la que me acaba de inventar.  
Caroline: ¿Por qué lo dices Ash?  
Ash: que yo haya planeado todo esto….yo soy un desastre tratando de cosas amorosas….  
Caroline: entonces…. ¿cómo se hicieron novios?  
Ash: pues…es una larga historia….  
Norman: cuéntala….y espero que sea buena.  
Ash: bueno….

Ash les cuenta lo de Max y lo del Hitmonchan

Norman: vaya….un hitmonchan….debió doler….  
Caroline: ¿y sacrificaste tu campeonato por mi Max?  
Ash: bueno las situaciones lo ameritaban…además fue solo hasta después del golpe que May me dijo que yo le gustaba.  
Norman: espera un momento…. ¿Ella te dijo a ti?  
Ash: pues sí señor, como ya dije….no soy un gran galán…  
Norman: una pregunta Ash…..¿no te parece inapropiado que tenga novio tan joven y que esa persona sea mayo?  
Ash: pues no señor….porque hasta donde yo sé….no hemos hecho nada malo, además esa idea de que es para jugar con ella y después votarla…. olvídela  
Caroline: ¿lo dices enserio?  
Ash: May es la primera pareja que tengo…y no me gustaría que acabase, además yo soy muy tímido con las mujeres…cuando se trata de estas cosas  
Norman: ¿verdad?  
Ash: señor…aun me da vergüenza que May me abrase. (Sonrojándose)  
Caroline: Amor ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
Norman: claro, espera aquí Ash.  
Ash: si

Norman y Caroline se apartan un poco.

Norman: ¿Qué pasa?  
Caroline: yo acepto su relación.  
Norman: (sorprendido) ¿estas segura?  
Caroline: tú y yo sabemos que Ash es un buen chico y me alegro que May este con alguien así.  
Norman: si es un buen chico…..quizás me arrebate en las amenazas…  
Caroline: amor…es igual que tu cuando fuiste a hablar con mi papá.  
Norman: si, pero tu padre de verdad quería matarme… (Suspiro)….OK voy a aceptar pero le are una pregunta y veré cómo reacciona….  
Caroline: ¿Por qué?  
Norman: (sonriendo) para divertirme….  
Caroline: eres un malvado….OK vamos.

Regresando con Ash.

Norman: OK Ash hable con mi esposa y aceptaremos tu relación con May…pero con una condición….  
Ash: (intrigado) ¿Qué condición?  
Norman: te tienes que casar con ella cuando cumpla 18 años…. ¿lo harías?  
Ash: …vaya… ¿casarme?...  
Norman: (pensando) ya se acobardo jajaja mi suegro me hizo esto…..será mejor que le diga que es broma….

Pero antes de que Norman hablara…

Ash: bueno…  
Norman: (sorprendido) ¿aceptas?  
Ash: pues….si, ósea no a tener hijos tan jóvenes, pero si usted dice que es la única manera…bueno acepto.  
Norman: (mirando a Caroline) ¿lo puedes creer?  
Caroline: no es algo….que creo que debamos desperdiciar (mirando a Ash)  
Norman: cierto, muy bien Ash acepto tu relación con mi hija.  
Ash: (feliz) gracias señor y señora.  
Norman: amor ve a buscar a May.

Caroline va a buscar a May, mientras….

Norman: dime Ash…. ¿te tengo que amenazar para que no le hagas algo a mi hija?  
Ash: aunque lo hiciera no me asustaría…  
Norman: ¿Por qué?  
Ash: ¿me amenazaría por algo que no va a pasar?  
Norman: entiendo….eres un buen hombre Ash…..me imagino que tu padre también.  
Ash: ah….señor yo no tengo padre…mí mamá me crió sola.  
Norman: ya veo…pues (sonriendo) me puedes decir papá a mi si quieres.  
Ash: gracias….papá (sonriendo)

Llega Caroline junto con May y los demás.

Caroline: amor…..  
Norman: OK, May…... (Serio)...veo que quieres tener una relación afectuosa con este chico ¿no es así?  
May: si papá (mirando hacia abajo)  
Norman: sabes May….le hice una pregunta a Ash.  
May: ¿Qué pregunta?  
Norman: que si se casaría cuando cumplieras 18.  
May: (sonrojada) y ¿qué dijo?  
Norman: eso es lo impresionante….me dijo que sí.  
May: (sorprendida mirando a Ash, y este mirando hacia abajo un poco avergonzado)  
Norman: así que he decidido (sonriendo) aceptar su relación, ya que él me da confianza….  
May: ¿en serio? (sonriendo)  
Norman: (sonriendo) si, anda ve a abrasa…..

Antes de que Norman terminara de hablar, May ya estaba abrasando a Ash.

Caroline: pues esto hay que celebrarlo….  
Norman: si

Bien después de la celebración y demás se quedaron hablando todos, y justo surgió un tema en la vida de May que no quería hablar….

Caroline: y dime Ash ¿habías tenido novia antes?  
Ash: pues no señora…  
Caroline: ah vaya, pues May había tenido varios antes…..

May que estaba tomando un jugo, escupió casi todo por lo que había contado su mamá

May: ¡MAMA!  
Caroline: ¿dije algo malo?  
May: (mirando a Ash) Ash no es lo que piensas, es solo….que…bueno….  
Ash: May….cálmate….. (Sonriendo) no me sorprende que haya habido otros como te dije antes eres muy bonita como para que alguien no quisiera estar contigo…..  
May: (sonrojada) gracias Ash… (Le besa la mejilla en frente de su padre)  
Norman: tranquilo Ash está bien…pero debo notar tú no te enojas tan fácilmente….  
Ash: pues…  
Max: no hubieras dicho lo mismo el otro día.  
May: (enojada) ¡MAX!  
Max: ¡pero es la verdad!  
Norman: ¿qué paso?  
Ash: pues….

Le contaron lo del Equipo Rocket.

Caroline: ¿enserio Ash hiciste eso?  
Ash: no me siento orgulloso señora…... (Mirando a May) pero no me arrepiento.  
Norman: pues yo estoy orgulloso de ti muchacho por haber hecho eso (le extiende la mano) eres un buen hombre, eres parte de esta familia.  
Ash: (estrechándole la mano) gracias…papá.

Bien llego la noche y todos estaban durmiendo excepto Ash.

Ash: Pikachu…estoy feliz.  
Pikachu: Pika (genial)  
¿?: Yo también.  
Ash: (sonriendo) hola May.  
May: hola Ash….dime ¿qué haces aquí?  
Ash: pues estaba pensando que este lugar es grande y ya que estamos acá mañana podríamos salir los 2 a pasear.  
May: (sonriendo) me parece una idea grandiosa.  
Ash: bien…..mejor vamos a dormí.  
May: claro pero antes…. (Lo abraza)  
Ash: ….aun no me acostumbro a esto… (Sonriendo)  
May: ¿pero te gusta?  
Ash: si

Así se quedaron abrazados….hasta que se fueron a dormir….

**Dejen sus rews a ver que les pareció**


	9. Capítulo 9: A oscuras

Capítulo 9: A oscuras

En el capítulo anterior Ash había hablado con los padres de May y aceptaron la relación de estos, ahora se preparaban a pasar un día agradable…bueno eso esperaban.

Norman: ahhh…buenos días a todos.  
Todos: buenos días.  
Norman: veo que todos están comiendo por lo que veo….y ¿Cómo está mi futuro yerno?

Ash al escuchar esto se ahogó con la comida.

May: (roja) ¡PAPA! (apenada) me haces pasar vergüenza…..  
Norman: jajajaja…tranquilos es solo un a broma.  
Ash: (ya mejorado)….La próxima tíremela cuando no este comiendo señor…  
Caroline: si amor…. (Guiñándole un ojo)  
Norman: OK….cambiemos de tema….  
Ash: (empezando a comer otra vez) OK  
Norman: Ash ¿Cuánto hijos piensan tener?

Ash se vuelve a atragantar

May: (roja) ¡PAPA! ¡ YA PARA!  
Todos: jajajajajaja  
Ash: (ya mejorado, otra vez) mejor paro de comer…..a la tercera no creo que la cuente…..  
Caroline: tranquilo Ash ya puedes comer tranquilo, Norman solo lo hizo para reírnos un rato.  
Norman: si Ash puedes comer tranquilo.  
Ash: (sonriendo) gracias…eh…señor le quería hacer una pregunta…  
Norman: ¿Qué pregunta?  
Ash: señor ¿tiene un pikachu en su invernadero?  
Norman: mmmmm sí, es una hembra…. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
Ash: (sonriendo) le quería conseguir una novia a mi amigo (mirando a pikachu que está comiendo)  
Norman: ya veo.  
May: Ash que lindo de tu parte.  
Ash: le dije que si yo tuve suerte, también le conseguiríamos una a él. (Empieza a comer)  
Caroline: claro como tú te vas a casar con mi hija también querías que tu pokemon tuviera pareja.

Y ya se lo imaginan ¿no?

May: ¡MAMA! (más roja que nunca)…..  
Norman: jajajaja por eso te amo mi amor jajajaja  
Caroline: emmmm parece que no mentía con la tercera vez (que veía a Ash golpeándose en el pecho)  
May: (asustada) ¡ASH! ¡RESPIRA! (golpeándolo en la espalda)  
Norman: ¡ATRÁS MAY! (y le da un golpe en la espalda a Ash)  
Ash se traga lo que tenía atorado y respira nuevamente.

Norman: ¡A JA ASÍ SE HACE!  
Caroline: ¡bien hecho mi amor! (lo abraza)  
May: ¡ASH! (lo abraza)  
Ash: (pensando) esta familia…"es agradable"

Hay están los señores abrazados, mientras May abrazaba a Ash y todo esto era observado por dos personas.

Brock: veo que Ash se encariño mucho con esta familia.  
Max: si….pero ahora dudo que yo sea de esta…

Después del desayuno.

Ash: ¡ven pikachu vamos a conocer a alguien!  
May: ¡si ven te va a agradar!  
Pikachu: pika…pi (bueno… está bien)

Van al invernadero.

Ash: ve pikachu a ver si encuentra a alguien.  
Pikachu: pi… (OK…)

Pikachu entra y ve un Pikachu hembra en la fuente de agua y queda enamorado de inmediato.

Pikachu: pikachu…. (Con los ojos con forma de corazones)  
May: ¿Qué esperas? Anda.

Y pikachu se marcha.

Ash: espero que le vaya bien….  
May: yo creo que si, después de todo sabe cómo tratar a una chica  
Ash: ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
May: pues porque su entrenador es muy bueno en eso (le abraza el brazo)  
Ash: (sonrojado)….  
May: (sonriendo) te hice sonrojarte  
Ash: casi siempre soy yo el que se sonroja en esta relación….  
May: si, yo no…  
Ash: (la mira) te amo.  
May: (se sonroja como un tomate)…..  
Ash: (sonriendo) quizás sea yo quien más se sonroja, pero tú eres la que lo hace más fuerte.  
May: (sonriendo)… y…. ¿dónde vamos a ir a pasear?  
Ash: así si….pues dime ¿quieres ir a algún lado en especial?  
May: pues…que tal si en vez de pasear ¿nos quedamos aquí a hablar?  
Ash: ¿aquí? ¿Dónde?  
May: pues ahí…

May señala un árbol sobre una colina no muy lejana de su casa.

Ash: pues bien…vamos. (Le toma la mano)  
May: (sonriendo) bien

Al llegar May se sienta primero.

May: ven Ash recuéstate aquí (señalando sus piernas)  
Ash: gracias May (y recuesta su cabeza)  
May: ¿cómodo?  
Ash: si, es muy cómodo….te vez muy bonita desde aquí (sonriendo)  
May: (sonrojada) gracias… (Acariciándole el pelo)  
Ash: y dime ¿de que querías hablar?  
May: pues…. ¿de verdad le dijiste a mi papá que te querías cazar conmigo?  
Ash: (sonrojado) ah….pues sí, él me dijo que era una condición….así que acepte…  
May: y…. ¿De verdad lo arias?  
Ash: si….si lo aria…  
May: (lo besa) que tierno eres….antes tu no eras así Ash.  
Ash: antes era bastante inmaduro….bastante…además la verdad es que nunca me había enamorado…así que nunca entendía sobre este tema….pero tú me ayudaste mucho a entender esto (acariciándole la mejilla)  
May: (apoyando su cara en la mano de Ash) pues…..los dos aprendimos…

Así se quedaron hablando toda la tarde, hasta que se empezó a oscurecer…

Ash: será mejor volver, se está haciendo tarde.  
May: claro

Al llegar a la casa se escucha una explosión.

Ash: ¿Qué demonios?  
May: ¡MAMA, PAPA, MAX!  
Caroline: ¡estamos bien hija!  
Max: ¿Qué demonios sucede?  
Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas  
James: y más vale que teman  
May: no lo puedo creer….  
Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.  
James: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.  
Jessie: Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor.  
James: Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.  
Jessie: ¡Jessie!  
James: ¡Jamememes!  
Jessie: El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.  
James: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar.  
Meowth: ¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

Brock: ¿ustedes? Pero pensamos que estarían cuidando a James  
Max: !si! después de la tunda que le dio Ash pensamos que no se recuperaría como en un año.  
Jessie: ¿A SI? Pues verán que esta vez no vinimos por su pikachu.  
May: ¿entonces?  
James: ¡VENGANZA!

De la nada un robot gigante atrapa a Ash entre sus manos.

James: ¡A VER SI TE GUSTA ESTO!  
Ash: ¿Qué demonios?

El robot coloca a Ash en su pecho y el robot le lanza una luz parecida a un rayo solar.

Ash: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
May: (llorando) ¡ASH!  
Norman: ¡O NO ASH! ¡TODOS LO POKEMONES SALGAN Y ATAQUEN A ESE ROBOT!

Del invernadero todos lo pokémon salieron a atacar al robot haciendo soltar a Ash.

Jessie: James ¿sabías que habían tantos pokémons aquí?  
James: eh….no  
Meowth: pues…es muy tarde para saberlo.

Luego todos los ataques llegar al robot haciendo que explotará.

Equipo Rocket: El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez…..

Mientras se veía la estrella May fue a buscar a Ash.

May: ¡ASH! Respóndeme…  
Ash: May….May….¿donde estas?  
May: estoy en frente tuyo...  
Ash: (sentándose) no…no…..esto no puede estar pasando…..  
May: (asustada) Ash que sucede…  
Ash: (llorando) no….no….no puedo ver…...  
May: ¿¡QUE!?...(llorando) no Ash no…..

Se abrazan, mientras llegan los demás…luego de un rato recostaron a Ash en una cama y llamaron a un doctor que les dio un diagnostico…

Norman: ¿y bien doctor?  
DR: pues….se recuperara, pero le tardara mucho tiempo.  
Caroline: ¿Cuánto tiempo?  
DR: pues…..uno meses…..  
Norman: ¿¡5 o 6 meses!?…. ¡CON UN DEMONIO!  
DR: lo lamento  
Caroline: OK gracias doctor.

Luego entran para hablar con los chicos.

Max: ¿Qué dijo el doctor?  
Brock: ¿es muy grave?  
May: díganme que se va a recuperar (llorosa)  
Norman: ¡primero tranquilícense todos!

Todos quedaron callados…..hasta…

Ash: Norman…..dígame que pasa (serio)  
Norman: el doctor dice que te recuperaras Ash…pero tardara cerca de 6 meses…. (Triste)  
Ash: (suspiro)…6 meses….es un largo tiempo a oscuras… ¿me podría quedar aquí hasta recuperarme?  
Caroline: por supuesto que si Ash, no es ningún problema.  
Ash: (sonriendo) gracias….

Pero se escuchan unos sollozos de alguien….

Ash: May…

En eso lo demás salen de la habitación y los dejan solos…

May:…..  
Ash: ven May….acércate.  
May: (se sienta frente a Ash)….  
Ash: (levanta su mano) May dirige mi mano por favor…  
May: (estrecha su mano con la suya) Ash…(llorando)  
Ash: May… (Llorando)….créeme que lo peor de esto no es ver nada…..lo peor de esto es no verte a ti.  
May: (llorando, abrazándolo) Ash…te prometo que yo misma te voy a cuidar el tiempo que sea necesario…yo no te voy a dejar solo.  
Ash: (abrazándola) gracias…

Así se abrazaron tratando de aliviar su pena…..

**Dejen sus rews a ver qué les pareció**


	10. Capítulo 10: ¿Mamá?

**ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A ****Nahuel The master of fanfic's ****Y A****KenshiLycan**** POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y LA BUENA HONDA**

Capítulo 10: ¿Mamá?

Aclaración: en toda esta historia Ash esta con los ojos cerrados, por su ceguera

Pasaron cerca de 5 días desde el accidente de Ash.

Norman: buenos días.  
Todos-Ash y May: ¡buenos días!  
Norman: ¿y May?  
Caroline: esta con Ash  
Max: le fue a dar de comer….  
Norman: ya veo….  
Brock: (pensando) esta situación es difícil…..le ¿debería llamar o no?  
Caroline: ¿en qué piensas Brock?  
Brock: aps….estaba pensando….que quizás debería….llamar a la mamá de Ash….  
Norman: ya veo….dile que venga.  
Caroline: ¿crees que se enoje?  
Norman: enojarse no…deprimirse….ufff  
Brock: pues bien le diré que venga…. ¿Pero cómo se lo digo?  
Norman: llámala, yo hablare con ella.  
Max: ¿le decimos de Ash y May?  
Caroline: mejor no, eso es asunto de Ash, él debe contárselo.  
Norman: muy bien entonces…..llámala Brock.  
Brock: OK

Con Ash y May.

May: ¿Cómo está la comida Ash?  
Ash: (sonriendo) está muy buena….  
May: (se le queda mirando)….¿qué se siente Ash?  
Ash: (suspiro)…  
May: (reaccionando sobre la pregunta que hizo) perdóname Ash….no, no quise…..ah soy una tonta….(triste)  
Ash: no May está bien…..es solo que es difícil explicarlo  
May: perdóname no debí hacer esa pregunta.  
Ash: no May después de todo lo que has hecho, yo soy al que menos le tienes que pedir perdón…  
May:…..  
Ash: ¿quieres saber que se siente?...pues es estar a oscuras todo el día. Para mí el día y la noche son la misma cosa…..siempre es negro, es el único color que veo.  
May: Ash…..(llorosa) yo soy tu novia y no puedo hacer nada para tratar de ayudarte….no sabes lo que me desespera no poder hacer nada…..  
Ash: ¿hacer nada? ¿Cómo dices eso May?  
May: ¿por qué lo dices?  
Ash: May estos últimos cinco días hubiera estado desamparado si no hubieras estado conmigo, no digas que no puedes hacer nada….solo por ti esto que tengo no es tan terrible, además sé que me voy a recuperar solo es cosa de tiempo.  
May: (le retira la bandeja de comida) gracias Ash…... (Lo besa)  
Ash: además….esto me ha permitido por apreciarte más…  
May: ¿Cómo es eso?  
Ash: al no verte sé que no solamente eres bonita en forma física, sino que también tienes un bonito corazón…. (Hunde su cabeza en el pecho de May)  
May: (sonrojada) Ash… (Lo abraza)  
Ash: (pensando) se siente bien estar aquí….  
May: (pensando) en otro tiempo lo hubiera matado por estar tan cerca de mi pecho….pero ahora solamente quiero que se quede hay, sé que no lo hace por otras cosas….eso lo esperaría de Brock…..pero él solo quiere abrazarme…  
Ash: te quiero mucho May…  
May: yo también…

Justo cuando May iba a decir algo entra Brock.

Brock: Ash te venía a…t.a. …..perdón… (Cierra la puerta)

Cuando Brock entro se encontró con Ash pegado al pecho de May con los mismos brazos de esta apretándolo y ella sentada en la piernas Ash.

May:…..Ash (sonrojada)  
Ash: nos vio Brock ¿cierto?  
May: (más sonrojada) si….  
Ash: (suspiro)… mejor anda abajo por que si le cuenta a tu papá quizás se moleste.  
May: está bien (sonrojada)  
Ash: ¡ah May! Dos cosas más, si lo encuentras dile que venga  
May: ¿y la segunda?  
Ash: ve a mojarte la cara, porque tú papa quizás sospeche si te ve tan roja.  
May: (sorprendida) ¿Cómo supiste que esta colorada?  
Ash: sentí mucho calor cuando te abrazaba, y más cuando entro Brock.  
May: ah…eso…muy bien, luego vendré…  
Ash: nos vemos (sonriendo)

May baja con su familia.

May: Brock dijo que puedes ir ahora (mirándolo de una forma fulminante)  
Brock: (con una gota en la cabeza) está bien….gracias May  
Norman: ¿cómo esta Ash hija?  
May: está bien papá.  
Caroline: me alegro (sonriendo)  
Max: me pregunto ¿cómo Ash puede soportar sin ver tanto tiempo?  
May: pues él me dijo como  
Max: ¡¿Cómo!?  
May: pero…..es un secreto entre él y yo (sacándole la lengua)  
Max: Ahhhhh (cruzándose de brazos)

Norman y Caroline solo se sonrieron.

Con Ash y Brock

Brock: ¿Ash?  
Ash: Brock ¿Qué pasa?  
Brock: antes que nada perdón por lo de hace un rato.  
Ash: tranquilo, tú no sabías que estábamos así….  
Brock: y….¿qué se siente?  
Ash: (suspiro)….Brock…..(sonriendo)…se sintió bien…pero bueno ¿de que me querías hablar?  
Brock: así, pero antes…(cara de pícaro) no sabía que eras tan bueno con la mujeres Ash….mira lo que has logrado en tan pocos días, mañana no me imagino lo que harás…  
Ash: jajajaja…(meneando la cabeza) bueno algo sé…no es nada de lo que arias tú….  
Brock: jajajajaja….si es cierto, bueno te iba a contar que tu madre viene hacia acá  
Ash: (sorprendido) ¿mamá? ¿No me digas que le contaron que….?  
Brock: no Ash, eso se lo cuentas tú, todo se lo contaras tú.  
Ash: ¿quién hablo con ella?  
Brock: Norman  
Ash: ah…..pues ¿cuándo llega?  
Brock: hoy en la tarde.  
Ash: mmmmmm esto está complicado…..pero lo tendrá que saber, pero espera….. ¿No sabe nada? O ¿no sabe lo de May?  
Brock: la primera  
Ash: ahora sí que esta difícil…  
Brock: ¿Qué harás?  
Ash: pues esperar a que llegue y contarle…espero que no le afecte mucho.

Abajo mientras, a May ya le habían contado lo de la madre de Ash.

May: pues hay que tener todo listo para cuando llegue.  
Norman: espero que no se desespere….  
Caroline: ¿la culparías por eso? es lo mismo si eso le hubiera pasado a alguno de los chicos, estaríamos destrozados.  
Norman: si es cierto, solo quiero una manera para que no se descontrole….

Se escucha una voz.

¿?: Tranquilo Norman, yo me encargaré.  
May: ¿Ash?  
Ash: (era ayudado por Brock) yo se lo contare a mi madre.  
Caroline: ¿estás seguro de eso Ash?  
Ash: si señora, ya he dado muchas molestias en esta casa, no puedo permitir que ahora se molesten en responder por mí.  
Norman: como tú digas Ash…..entonces será mejor prepararnos.

Pues pasa el tiempo y se escucha el timbre.

Delia: hola ¿hay alguien aquí?  
Caroline: hola mucho gusto, usted debe ser la madre de Ash ¿cierto?  
Delia: sí, soy yo, usted la madre de May y Max, mucho gusto.  
Caroline: pase, adelante.  
Delia: gracias.

Entra a la casa.

Norman: mucho gusto señora, yo soy Norman el esposo de Caroline.  
Delia: mucho gusto.

Llegan Max y Brock.  
Max y Brock: ¡hola señora Ketchum!  
Delia: ¡hola chicos!

Pues se sentaron a hablar hasta que…..

Delia: ¿y mi hijo dónde está?  
Norman: pues…..(mirando a Caroline)  
Caroline: iré a buscarlo.

Se escucha desde arriba

May: ¡tranquila mamá ya va!

Todos miran como Ash baja las escaleras con ayuda de May.

May: eso Ash, vas muy bien…..  
Ash: no me imaginaba que fue tan complicado…  
Delia: ¡Hola amor!

Delia va a abrazarlo, pero se detiene al ver que Ash no se mueve.

Delia: ¿Ash?  
Ash: May llévame al sillón por favor.  
May: si Ash.

Y se sienta.

Ash: ven mama siéntate…..te tengo algo que contar (con los ojos cerrados)  
Delia: Ash ¿qué pasa?, me estas asustando. (Sentándose a su lado)  
Ash: (suspiro)…..mama, sufrí un accidente hace cinco días, a causa de ello…..ya no puedo ver…..  
Delia: ¿Qué?...es una broma ¿cierto?...Ash por favor dime que es una broma (los ojos con lágrimas)  
Ash: no mamá…..(abriendo los ojos)…no es broma….

Delia horrorizada al ver los ojos en blanco de su hijo. Solo lo abraza y se larga a llorar.  
Los demás veían triste esta escena, además de Caroline y May que estaban con los ojos llorosos.

Delia: Ash…. ¿cómo te fue a pasar esto?  
Ash: (abrazándola) tranquila mamá, me puedo recuperar…  
Delia: ¿verdad?  
Ash: si mama (sonriendo) el daño no es permanente, eso sí se tardara en sanar, cerca de 6 meses me dijo el doctor.  
Delia: ya veo (limpiándose las lágrimas) y ¿Quién te ha cuidado todos estos días?  
Ash: esta familia mamá  
Delia: (mirándolos) no se cómo agradecerles lo que han hecho.  
Norman: descuide señora.  
Caroline: ha sido un placer, pero aquí hay alguien a quien le podría agradecer.

Norman y Caroline le ponen en frente a May.

Delia: ¿tú has cuidado de mi hijo May?  
May: (mirando abajo, apenada) si…si señora…..yo he cuidado de Ash…..  
Delia: ¿Qué puedo hacer para agradecerte?  
May: nada señora….(sonrojada) es mi deber…  
Delia: ¿deber?  
Ash: May….ven

May se acerca a Ash y se sienta con él y Delia

Delia: (sorprendida) Ash…  
Ash: (sonriendo) mamá te presento a mi novia.  
Delia: ¿tu…novia?  
Ash: si  
Delia: (mirando a May) la novia de Ash…nunca pensé escuchar esas palabras….y menos me imagine de que fuera tan linda. (Sonriendo)  
May: (sonrojada) hay señora…..es decir que ¿no le molesta mi relación con su hijo?  
Delia: (sonriendo) como me iba a molestar después de lo que has hecho por él, es más me sentiría orgullosa si él se casara contigo.  
Caroline: pues ya somos tres  
Delia: ¿se lo imaginan?

En eso se escucha a Ash.

Ash: mamá estoy ciego, no sordo (sonrojado por lo dicho por los demás)  
May: (mas sonrojada) si mamá….me estas avergonzando.  
Delia y Caroline: lo lamentamos…

Luego todos se pusieron a hablar y a contar historias, de pasada le contaron a Delia lo del hitmonchan y lo de Max.

Delia: Ash…veo que ha madurado mucho.  
Ash: gracias mamá (sonriendo)  
Delia: y ¿qué más ha pasado?  
Norman: la otra vez le hicimos una broma a Ash de cuantos hijos querían tener.  
May: (roja) ¡PAPA! ¡YA DEJA DE CONTAR ESO!  
Ash: (sonrojado)….  
Delia: jajajaja…..eso me hace recordar que Ash me dijo que le gustaría tener una niña.  
Ash: (más sonrojado) mamá…por favor solo tengo 15 años.  
Delia: si, pero May solo tiene 13 y sus papás ya está haciendo planes, ¿Por qué yo no?  
Ash: (rendido) si…..supongo, será mejor que ve vaya a recostar  
May: yo te llevo Ash.  
Ash: gracias May.  
Delia: (sonriendo) May serás una esposa maravillosa…..  
May: (sonrojada hasta ya no poder) gracias señora

Se quedan los padres hablando, ya que Max y Brock estaban en el invernadero.

Delia: su hija es una muchacha adorable.  
Norman. Y su hijo es todo un hombre.  
Caroline: y un caballero.  
Norman: si me permiten, iré a acostarme estoy muy cansado, nos vemos.

Las mamás se despiden de Norman.

Delia: y… ¿sabe si ha pasado algo entre ellos?  
Caroline: pues hoy Brock fue a verlos, y bajo muy rojo…..creo que los vieron en una escena medio comprometedora…  
Delia: ya veo… (Sonriendo) ¿Quiere ir a verlos?  
Caroline: si vamos….

Y van…Con Ash y May.

Ash: (sonriendo, sentado en la cama) si me decían algo más apuesto a que me daba fiebre.  
May: (sonriendo, sentada al lado de él) si…tu madre es una mujer muy bonita y muy amable.  
Ash: si, es fantástica…pero….  
May: ¿sí?  
Ash: creo que no quedo muy conforme con lo de mi visión….  
May: bueno….nadie lo está….  
Ash: si es cierto… ¿oye May?  
May: ¿si Ash?  
Ash: viste a Brock después de tú ya sabes…  
May: si…..lo mire de forma molesta…..  
Ash: jajajaja ya veo…..el vino a contarme sobre lo de mamá….y otra cosa.  
May: ¿Qué cosa?  
Ash: ¿Qué se había sentido estar ahí? (señalando su pecho)  
May: (sonrojada, cubriéndose) ese tonto, por eso no tiene novia….(molesta) solamente piensa en eso….  
Ash: yo pienso que Brock solamente no ha encontrado a la indicada.  
May: ¿Por qué lo dices?  
Ash: porque yo la encontré…y estoy feliz…  
May: si, pero no cambia de que debe cambiar su actitud.  
Ash: si, en eso estoy de acuerdo… ¿Qué hice yo May?  
May: (le abraza el brazo) tu solamente fuiste sincero….  
Ash: ah…..era eso….  
May: dime Ash… (Sonrojada) ¿Te gusto estar en mi pecho?  
Ash: (sonrojado) si…..podía sentir tu corazón…. (Sonriendo)…..se sintió muy agradable.  
May: ¿quieres estar así de nuevo?  
Ash: ¿puedo?  
May: claro que puedes….(sonrojada) eres mi novio…..  
Se recostaron Ash justo a May, ella abrazándolo…..mientras….

Delia y Caroline: (llorando) Crecen tan rápido….

Así se fueron todos a dormir a esperar el nuevo día

Continuara….

**DEJEN SUS REWS A VER QUE LES PARECIO**


	11. Capítulo 11: Un mes… ¿no se pelean?

Capítulo 11: Un mes… ¿no se pelean?

Como dice el titulo ha pasado un mes desde el accidente y Ash se ha vuelto bastante diestro al tratar con su ceguera, es decir ya no necesita que lo ayuden tanto….además de que su madre los estaba acompañando ya que Norman le ofreció estadía en su hogar…..

En la mañana.

Norman: buenos días.  
Todos: buenos días  
Norman: me alegro verte aquí Ash.  
Ash: gracias señor (sonriendo)  
Norman: debo decir que has progresado mucho en este tiempo.  
Caroline: ¿pero Ash de verdad no te gustaría estar en cama?, lo digo por si pasa algo.  
Ash: agradezco su preocupación señora….pero no estoy invalido, estoy ciego…..además tengo que tratar de enfrentar esto de alguna manera.  
Caroline: si tienes razón.  
Norman: valla que delicia, debe ser mucho trabajo cocinar para 7 persona.  
Caroline: bueno Delia me ayudo….pero ninguna le cocino a Ash.  
Max: ¿Cómo entonces quien preparo lo de Ash?  
Delia: May.  
May: (enojada) ¡QUE MALAS SON, ME DIJERON QUE NO LE DIRIAN!  
Delia: tranquila May.  
Caroline: si hija tranquila.  
May: (enojada)  
Ash: May….yo ya sabía….  
May: (sorprendida) ¿en serio Ash?  
Ash: (sonriendo) si May, desde que me cocinaste aquella vez conozco como lo haces, además yo me equivoque…mamá tienes competencia, ella cocina quizás mejor que tú.  
May: (sonriendo, sonrojada)…..  
Delia: ¿lo dices enserio Ash? Ah…pues porque será…. (Mirando pícaramente a May)  
Caroline: si… ¿Por qué será? (haciendo lo mismo que Delia)  
May: (enojada) hay ya paren….(sonrojándose)

Todos se rieron…..después de comer….

Brock: Ash ¿puedo conversar contigo?  
Ash: si claro….  
Brock: pero en privado…..  
Ash: OK, guíame e iré contigo.  
Brock: (lo toma) OK vamos.  
Ash: nos vemos, gracias por el desayuno.

Se metieron en una habitación a hablar.

Ash: (sentándose) bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?  
Brock: (llorando) Ash por favor…..ayúdame a tener novia, no sabes lo envidioso que me siento al ver que todo te ha resultado en tu primer intento, por favor dime….. ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TENGO QUE HACER PARA TENER NOVIA?!  
Ash: primero baja la voz, estoy ciego no sordo….y lo otro, ¿Qué no hablamos ya de esto?  
Brock: si, pero tiene que haber algo en lo que me puedas ayudar, si no ¿cómo explicas todo lo sucedido?, si hasta sus padres quieren que se casen….  
Ash: hmmmm…..bueno….yo solo no puedo ayudarte….pero si conozco a alguien.  
Brock: ¿Quién?  
Ash: llama a May.  
Brock: ¿a May? Pero si es una chica…..  
Ash: por eso, ese es tu mayor problema, las chicas…..llámala, ella me puede ayudar en esto.  
Brock: OK (se va a buscar a May)

Al llegar.

May: ¿Qué sucede Ash? ¿Por qué me mandaste a llamar?  
Ash: May, necesito que me ayudes con algo…  
May: si, está bien…  
Ash: ¡Brock!  
Brock: ¿si Ash?  
Ash: May te dirá los errores que haces con una chica.  
May: OK Brock…..mira lo primero es que no las conoces, lo segundo es que les pides casi el matrimonio a los 3 segundos de conocerlas y lo tercero, ¡eres un pervertido!  
Ash: (con una gota en la cabeza) ¿no crees que exageraste en lo último?  
Brock: (en un rincón)….no sirvo para nada…  
May: parece que si…..perdón….  
Ash: Brock, te conozco desde hace años, y siempre te he visto que coquetear con chicas que no conoces… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que funcionaria?  
Brock: ¿Qué me dices de ti? tu no buscaste y te llego….¿no piensas que eso es más ilógico?  
Ash: en realidad no, con May ya nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, pero tú no las conoces y te les lanzas…. ¿por qué no lo piensas primero?  
Brock: ¿a qué te refieres?  
Ash: si quieres estar con alguien, ve que te puedas relacionar con esa persona antes. Si solo buscas porque son bonitas estarás en el mismo circulo de siempre, conócela primero, hazte amigo de ella y si sientes algo por ella díselo, si no funciona bueno….trata otra vez, pero así como estas no pasara jamás…y al decir todo esto quizás pienses que soy un hipócrita….pero siento que es así como funciona….. ¿Estoy en lo correcto May?  
May: (abrazándolo) si Ash, es una buena manera de tratar….  
Brock: vaya….. ¿Cuándo aprendiste todo eso Ash?  
Ash: llevo más de un mes de relación con May…..es normal que sepa algo.  
Brock. Si….pero tu Ash eres un suertudo, solo un par de días y ya estabas en el ejemmm (indicando su pecho)  
Ash: (sonrojado)  
May: (enojada) ¿vez Brock? eso a las mujeres no les gusta, y si hice eso con Ash es porque es mi novio y tiene mi permiso para hacerlo. Así que si sigues con esa mentalidad terminaras el fin de tus días soltero.  
Brock (se imagina lo que le dijo May) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO! (y sale corriendo a buscar una chica)  
Ash: pues…creo que fue a intentar…  
May: si….Ash ¿cómo te consideras en las cosas amorosas?  
Ash: afortunado….  
May: ¿afortunado?  
Ash: si, por que tuve la fortuna de conocerte… (Sonriendo)  
May: (abrazándolo) a….por eso….

Luego de un rato se encontraban en la sala.

May: ¿oye Ash?  
Ash: ¿sí?  
May: ¿cuál ha sido tu batalla más rara?  
Ash: pues la que se me viene a la mente, una que pelee contra un Onix.  
May: ¿Qué tiene de raro?  
Ash: use a pikachu…..  
May: Oh... ¿Cómo término?  
Ash: gane...aún no sé cómo... ¿tú tienes alguna anécdota?  
May: pues…..una vez me persiguió un beedrill por casi 20 minutos…  
Ash: ¿te pico?  
May: no…..pero me canse mucho…  
Se ríen juntos.

En eso llegan sus padres….

Padres: ¡hola chicos!  
Ash y May: ¡hola!  
Delia: ¿Qué hacen chicos? (sentándose en un sillón)  
May: estábamos hablando  
Norman: ¿de qué?...  
Ash: de anécdotas chistosas…  
Caroline: ¡ah de esas! Yo me sé una de May cuando se quedó atrapada en el baño y se nos puso a llorar…..  
May: ¡MAMA! (sonrojada) no digas esas cosas que me da pena….  
Ash: mamá, cuéntales algo sobre mí, para reírnos un rato…  
Delia: pues…..una vez a Ash lo monte sobre un ponyta, pero se volvió loco y se escapó con Ash…al final lo encontramos cerca de un árbol comiendo manzanas y a Ash durmiendo al lado.….  
Todos: jajajajaja  
Delia: (mirando a Ash y a May) ¿cuánto llevan ya de noviazgo?  
Caroline: pues llevan más de un mes… ¿no es cierto May?  
May: si, llevamos 38 días. (Sonriendo)  
Delia: y en todos ese tiempo… ¿no han peleado?  
Caroline: a decir verdad no…  
Norman: debo decir que es impresionante…  
Ash: ah…perdonen mi pregunta….pero ¿deberíamos pelearnos?  
May: si, parece que no fuese normal, según ustedes.  
Caroline: no hija es que cuando estaba de novia con tu padre, nos peleábamos por cosas a cada rato.  
Delia. Yo también  
Norman: no es algo malo chicos, a decir verdad es genial que se lleven tan bien.  
Caroline: pero…. ¿no les molesta nada el uno del otro?  
May: (mirando a Ash) ¿Ash hay algo que te moleste de mí?  
Ash: no May, a decir verdad pensé que el que traería problemas seria yo, sabes que no soy un gran habilidoso en esto de las relaciones, pero yo no me podría quejar de ti, (sonriendo) has sido fantástica….  
May: (avergonzada) hay Ash…pero por qué dices que no eres un buen novio, si lo has hecho todo bien…..es decir, tú me pediste que fuera tu novia, tú me pediste que fuéramos a ver a mis padres, tú me defendiste del Equipo Rocket…..tu haz sido un buen novio Ash (besándole la mejilla)  
Ash: (sonrojado) me imagino que si no peleamos, es porque no tenemos razones para eso.  
May: si es cierto, no tenemos razones para pelear.

Sus padres solamente se sonrieron…. Y llega Brock.

Brock: ¡ASH!; ¡ASH! ¡LO LOGRE!  
Ash: bueno…eso no se escucha todos los días…..  
May: ¿es decir?  
Brock: ¡SI! ¡LO LOGRE! ¡TENGO UNA CITA! (toma a Ash y lo levanta) ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS)  
Delia: May ¿qué es todo esto?  
May: Ash ayudo a Brock a tener novia…..  
Delia: Vaya….mi Ash se ha convertido en un experto….¿qué le dijo?  
May: (sonriendo) que fuera como él, bueno no tan directamente, pero que le hiciera caso….  
Delia: ah….  
Ash: Brock te felicito, pero por favor bájame que estoy medio… (Mareado)  
May: (enojada) ¡Brock baja a mi Ash ahora!  
Brock: (asustado) eh?…si, si claro…  
May: (preocupada) ¿estás bien Ash?  
Ash: lo bueno de estar ciego es que no veo lo mareado que estoy…  
May: ven te llevare a tu habitación…. (Mirando a Brock) ¡La próxima vez ten más cuidado Brock!  
Brock: (asustado) si, si May.

May se lleva a Ash a su habitación (la de Ash)

Norman: creo que May se enojó  
Delia: veo que no le gusta que toquen a Ash.  
Caroline: es igual a mi cuando era niña (con los ojos tiernos)  
Norman: (cataratas en los ojos) si…..es igual….

En eso llega Max

Max: hola….. ¿De qué me perdí?

Brock le cuenta a Max lo de la chica…

Max: ¿otro más? ¿Qué les pasa en esta casa que todos quieren tener novios? (se va a su habitación)  
Norman: (con los ojos con cataratas) si…los dos son iguales… se enojan por nada….  
Caroline: Cariño….(mirándolo)  
Norman: eh….mejor me voy a dormir…..mejor voy a tomar una siesta…..(se retira)  
Delia: mmmm…el cumpleaños de Ash es en pocos días….

Con Ash y May.

May: ¿cómo te siente Ash? (acariciando su cabeza)  
Ash: estoy bien May….gracias.  
May ¿Qué pasa Ash?  
Ash: nada es solo... (Sentándose) es solo que no aguanto las ganas de verte….  
May: (lo abraza por detrás) ten paciencia amor ya va a pasar…..  
Ash: …..  
May: ¿Qué pasa?  
Ash: aun no me acostumbro a que me llames así…..me gusta, pero me sonrojo apenas lo dices…..  
May: (sonriendo) bueno es lo que eres…mi amor..  
Ash: (pensando) quiero…..quiero….  
May: ¿Qué piensas Ash?  
Ash: (sin darse cuenta de lo que va a decir) que me quiero casar contigo…  
May: (roja)….  
Ash: ¿dije…..lo que creo…que dije…..?  
May: (roja) Qué te querías casar conmigo…quieres decir… ¿quieres que sea tu prometida?  
Ash: si…. ¿te gustaría?  
May: si…(lo abraza más fuerte) si….  
Ash: entonces te puedo dar esto… (Le da un anillo)  
May: ¿y este anillo?  
Ash: me lo dio mamá ayer, por si quería dártelo como regalo…..pero lo usaré para otra cosa… ¿aceptas May?  
May: (riendo con lágrimas) si Ash si…. (Lo besa)  
Ash: (pensando) vaya Ketchum, mira hasta donde haz llegado…..sí que eres afortunado…

Así se quedaron, May saltando de felicidad, los padres hablando del cumpleaños de Ash y Brock con su chica…..

Continuara…..

P.D.

_**Esperen con ansias el capítulo que sigue que se van a invitar a todo los chicos… ¡TODOS!**_

_**DEJEN SUS REWS...**_


	12. Cap12: Acuerdo con los padres y…¡FIESTA!

Capítulo 12: Acuerdo con los padres y… ¡FIESTA!

El capitulo anterior fue: el próximo cumpleaños de Ash y la propuesta a May…todo eso en el mismo día, y no se acaba todavía….

May: ¡Ash es como siempre lo había soñado! (imaginando) viene un chico, se enamoran, se quieren y él le propone matrimonio…felices para siempre  
Ash: pero me imagino que en tu sueño no te enfrentabas a tus padres…...  
May: bueno….no…... (Triste)  
Ash: tranquila, yo me encargare, después de todo fui yo el que lo propuso…además en realidad no creo que haya problemas, ya que nuestros padres siempre hablan de ese tema….  
May: (sonriendo) es cierto, siempre hablan de cuando y como nos vamos a… (Apenada)  
Ash: si…..lo único que me preocupa es que quizás Norman se moleste.  
May: pero Ash, él es el más encariñado contigo.  
Ash: si, pero no se compara al cariño que te tiene a ti. Quizás piense que te estoy alejando de su lado…..quizá demasiado pronto.  
May: pero muchas parejas se comprometen.  
Ash: pero no a los 13 y 15 años… (Triste) esa razón me preocupa…quizás él se moleste.  
May: es decir que ¿te arrepientes? (triste)  
Ash: no May, (sonriendo) nunca seria eso…..es solo que no quiero perder la confianza de tu padre.  
May: no creo que la pierdas, ya que papá sabe que siempre me cuidas. Además no nos vamos a casar todavía, es solo una propuesta para un futuro….  
Ash: si….es cierto…..bueno….¿quieres contárselo ahora?  
May: ¿! AHORA?!  
Ash: ¿para qué más tarde si va a ser la misma noticia?  
May: si, pero…yo….  
Ash: tranquila igual que la otra vez….yo hablare.  
May: … (Pensando) Ash sabe que me da miedo hablar de estas cosas con papá y mamá…quisiera ser más valiente  
Ash: a menos…...de que tú quieras hablarles.  
May: ¿yo?...es…es que…me da….vergüenza….  
Ash: pues entonces lo haré yo… (Sonriendo)  
May: perdóname por ser tan miedosa….  
Ash: ¿miedosa?... Jamás he pensado eso May, no podría.  
May: Ash…  
Ash: tus eres una mujer muy valiente May, no lo olvides. (Sonriendo)  
May: si Ash. (Sonrojada)  
Ash: bien…. ¿me puedes llevar a la sala?, quiero hacer esto lo más rápido posible.  
May: está bien Ash (lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva)

En la sala estaban Delia y Caroline, Brock se había ido a su cita con la chica y Max y Norman estaban en sus habitaciones.

Caroline: pues podríamos celebrarlo aquí.  
Delia: ¿no será mucha molestia?  
Caroline: no, después de todo lo que Ash ha hecho por mis hijos esto es lo menos que puedo hacer.

En eso llegan Ash y May

Ash: mamá ¿de qué hablan? Escuche mi nombre.  
Delia: a ¡Ash! nada hijo nada, ¿cómo te sientes?  
Ash: mejor….  
Caroline: que gusto…  
Ash: ¿Norman no está acá?  
Caroline: está durmiendo  
Ash: ah….bueno supongo que serán las primeras en saberlo….  
Delia: ¿Qué cosa Ash?  
May: Ash ¿estás seguro?  
Ash: (sentándose junto a su madre) si…. yo lo pedí ¿no es así?  
May: (sonriendo) si….  
Caroline: ¿Qué sucede?  
Ash: señora Caroline….vengo con una propuesta como cuando llegue a esta casa…yo….le pedí a su hija que fuera mi prometida….  
Delia: (impresionada)…  
Caroline: Ash…..emmmm...Solo tienes 15 años, no te puedes casar….  
Ash: jajajaja si se señora, esto es algo que May y yo queremos hacer a largo plazo…sé que no nos podemos casar a esta edad.  
Caroline: ahhh….y ¿qué dijo May?  
May: (le muestra el anillo) acepte…..  
Delia: Ash….. ¿Estás seguro?  
Ash: mamá…tengo 15….en menos de 3 años tendré 18… si de algo estoy seguro….es que quiero pasar todos los días como ahora… con ella (refiriéndose a May)  
Delia: hijo… (Saliéndole lágrimas) cuando fue que se me fue mi Ash que solo quería a sus pokémon…  
Ash: mamá… (Abrazándola) soy yo todavía, aún amo a los pokémon…solo que en este viaje me paso algo que no me había pasado con los pokémon.  
Delia: ¿Qué cosa?  
Ash: (sonriendo a su madre) me enamore….  
Delia: (llorando) ¡se me fue mi pequeño!  
Ash: mamá….tranquila si yo no me voy a apartar de tu lado….

Esto lo miraban Caroline y May.

May: creo que la señora delia no lo tomo muy bien.  
Caroline:…..  
May: ¿mamá?  
Caroline: (llorando)…May….  
May: (llenándose los ojos de lágrimas) mamá….  
Caroline: (abrazándola) tú también creciste muy rápido mi pequeña May  
May: (llorando) mamá yo siempre voy a ser tu pequeña...

Ash viendo que se salió de control la plática intenta tranquilizarlas

Ash: por favor tranquilícense, lo que dije aun no va a pasar, no nos vamos a separar.  
Caroline: sí, es cierto….(dejando de llorar) Ash tiene razón, falta mucho tiempo para eso.  
May: (limpiándose las lágrimas) si, no hay que estar triste, además si Ash nos llegamos a casar nos uniremos más…todos lo aremos.  
Delia: si es cierto….  
Ash: entonces ¿qué dice señora Caroline?  
Caroline: si Ash, si aún están juntos para ese día, claro que acepto.  
Ash: bueno…..me salió más mojado de lo que esperaba, pero es la respuesta que quería.  
Delia: entonces…. ¿May es su prometida?  
Caroline: pues así parece.  
Delia: cielos….(pensando) por dios ¿qué le paso a ese niño que solo quería ser entrenador pokémon?...ahora es un hombre que acaba de pedirle matrimonio a un chica….¿qué paso en ese viaje?  
May: señora Delia, ¿se encuentra bien?  
Delia: si querida estoy bien, solamente estoy asombrada….pero sé que son el uno para el otro (sonriendo)  
May: gracias señora.  
Caroline: Ash ¿te gustaría hacer tu fiesta de cumpleaños aquí?  
Ash: se me había olvidado que se acerca mi cumpleaños…. ¿podemos? ¿No hay problema?  
Caroline: si, no hay problema.  
Ash: pero….creo que me sentiría raro por esto (señalando sus ojos)  
May: ¿Por qué lo dices Ash?  
Ash: me imagino que preguntaran ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás así?, además de que sé que me tendrán pena, lastima… ¿deberíamos hacerla?  
May: pues…  
Delia: hazla Ash, así podrás presentar a tu nov…..prometida (sonriendo)  
Ash: bueno…..eso valdría la pena….  
Caroline: ¿entonces la hacemos?  
Ash: si  
Delia y Caroline: Bien, iré a preparar las cosas.

Se van….

May: ¿crees que yo valga la pena?  
Ash: no hubiera arriesgado mi vida tantas veces si no lo valieras May (sonriendo)  
May: tu vida…esta junto a la mía (abrazándolo)  
Ash: bueno…..ahora sí.

En eso se escucha a Norman

Norman: Ahhhhh….que bien dormí.  
May: ¡PAPA! (asustada)  
Ash: Norman…. ¿podría hablar con usted…. a solas?  
May: pero Ash…..  
Ash: tranquila May…déjame a mí….

May se marcha

Norman: ¿Por qué pediste que se fuera?  
Ash: porque se pone nerviosa cuando voy a hablar de algo importante con usted.  
Norman: ¿importante? ¿De qué se trata?  
Ash: señor… ¿a usted le molestaría que las bromas que me hace con su hija….se hicieran realidad?  
Norman: ¿lo de casarse? No, pues veo que la tratas con mucho respeto…. ¿por qué la pregunta?  
Ash: ¿se molestaría si le dijera que le pedí a May que fuera mi prometida?  
Norman: …te das cuenta que no te puedes casar ¿verdad?  
Ash: su esposa me dijo lo mismo, sé que no por mi edad, pero se lo propuse a largo plazo.  
Norman: ya veo…Ash dime algo, ¿te estas tomado la condición que te dije enserio?  
Ash: no…..señor, yo quiero mucho a su hija y me gustaría estar siempre con ella.  
Norman: te pareces a mi cuando hablé con mi suegro….  
Ash: ¿y que paso?  
Norman: bueno….salió corriendo detrás mío con un charmander quemándome los tobillos…..  
Ash: ….vaya….  
Norman: pero tranquilo yo no haré eso, y está bien Ash, me alegro que mi hija haya encontrado a un chico de los de antes, los de ahora solo las corretean y después las cambian.  
Ash: lo que pasa es que su hija…es la primera vez que estoy con una chica y todo a resultado…no me gustaría que terminara.  
Norman: ya veo, pues como te dije, bien….solamente no te sobrepases con ella (diciendo esto de forma amenazante)  
Ash: dudo mucho que pueda hacer eso (señalando sus ojos) y no lo haría aunque pudiera.  
Norman: pues eso es perfecto, tenemos que celebrar, toma esto…. (Le pasa un vaso)  
Ash: gracias señor.  
Norman: por tu futuro Ash…. ¡SALUD!

Después de tomárselo.

Ash: señor…. ¿Qué me dio?  
Norman: un poco de saque.  
Ash: o no…

Ash se levanta, camina unos pasos…y se cae al suelo….

May: ¿Qué fue ese son… ¡ASH! (va corriendo a verlo)  
Delia: ¡ASH!  
Caroline: ¿Qué paso aquí?  
Norman: no lo sé, solo tomo un poco de esto.  
Delia: ¡o no!, mi hijo es alérgico al saque.  
Caroline: ¿¡QUE!?  
May: (llorosa) ASH; ASH…RESPON…

Ash empieza a vomitar sangre.

May: (llorando) Ash, no otra vez….  
Ash se desmaya…luego despierta en su habitación

Ash: mmmmm…..  
Todos: ¡ASH!  
Ash: ah…hola…. ¿qué paso?  
Delia: tomaste saque, hijo.  
Ash: a….eso…  
Norman: lo lamento Ash.  
Ash: no se preocupe Norman, usted no sabía.  
Max: ¡dios Ash en esta familia o te quieren como pariente o como muerto!  
May: (enojada) ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS MAX, COMO VAMOS A QUERER A ASH MUERTO!  
Max: bueno…casi lo logran.  
May: ¡MAX!

Bueno luego de un rato…estaban Ash y May preparando la lista de invitados.

May: bien Ash ¿a quién más quieres invitar?  
Ash: pues…ya están la chicas, están mis amigos…. ¿Qué me dices tú May?, ¿quieres invitar a alguien?  
May: pues yo no tengo muchos amigo…..  
Ash: ¿quieres invitar a Drew?  
May: ¿a Drew? ¿Para qué?...bueno….quizás, ya que lo considero un amigo….pero ¿no te molesta?  
Ash: ¿debería?  
May: creo que no….bueno, con eso está listo.  
Ash: bien.

En eso llegan todos con un medico.

Norman: ¡ASH!  
Ash: ¿Qué pasa?  
Caroline: tenemos buenas noticias, dígale doctor.  
D.R: pues veras hemos hecho descubrimiento impresionantes en la ciencia médica, como de que Chansey puede sanar enfermedades graves.  
Ash: ¿quiere decir que me puede sanar la ceguera antes de tiempo?  
D.R: es una posibilidad ¿quieres tratar?  
Ash: Por supuesto.

El doctor usa a su Chansey para sanar a Ash.

D.R: muy bien, ahora tienes que abrir tus ojos lentamente.  
Ash: antes….May ponte frente a mí….  
May: ¿para qué Ash?  
Ash: si esto resulta lo primero que quiero ver es a ti. (Sonriendo)  
May: (sonrojada) si Ash.

Ya que Ash estaba sentado, May se arrodilla frente a él.

Ash: bien es la hora…  
Delia: espero que funcione.  
Max: yo también.  
Brock: hay que tener fe.  
Norman: vamos….  
Caroline….

Ash abre los ojos lentamente…

May: ¿y bien?  
Ash:…..  
May: Ash…..  
Ash: (llorando) se me había olvidado lo bonita que eres... (Le toca la mejilla)  
May: Ash (llorando, lo abraza) ¡funciono!  
Todos: EHHH!  
Norman: ¡esto hay que celebrarlo!

Todos se le quedan mirando.

Norman: ¡pero sin saque!  
Todos: EEHHH!

Todos salieron menos May y Ash.

Ash: no me creerías las ganas que tenia de verte (chocando su frente con la de May)  
May: Ash….. (Llorando)  
Ash: (sonriendo) eres hermosa…..

Los dos se besan…. luego van a festejar

Continuara…

_**P.D.: NO SE SI ES COSA MIA PERO ESTE CAPITULO ME PARECIO MUY TIERNO**_

_**DEJEN SUS REWS**_


	13. Capítulo 13: ¡FIESTA!

Capítulo 13: ¡fiesta!

Y llego el tan esperado día de la fiesta y todos los invitados llegaron…pero antes.

Antes de la fiesta.

Delia: bueno parece que está todo listo….  
Caroline: sí, creo que no falta nada…  
Norman: pues, será una gran fiesta.  
Max: y…. ¿Ash?  
Norman, Caroline y Delia: con May  
Max: ¿por qué no están acá?  
Caroline: déjalos…  
Delia: tienen cosas que hacer (guiñándole el ojo)

Ash y May se encontraban sentados en el árbol que está cercano a su casa.

Ash: (abrazando a May) tenía muchas ganas de estar así de nuevo May….  
May: (hundida en el pecho de Ash) yo también…...  
Ash: lo mejor es que ahora puedo verlo (sonriendo)  
May: si…Ash…..quiero preguntarte algo. (Poniéndose frente a él)  
Ash: ¿Qué ocurre?  
May: Ash…..anoche soñé cuando golpeaste a James…... ¿por qué te pones así cuando me pasa algo?  
Ash: …perdóname…  
May: no Ash, no me pidas perdón…es que….cuando pasa eso….no te conozco, no eres el Ash de siempre…  
Ash: es que…no...No puedo aguantar que te pase algo…Cuando vi que James te golpeo…..solo pensaba en que falle…..a ti, a tu papá….a mi….  
May: ¿pero por qué pensaste eso? (tomando el rostro de Ash entre sus manos)  
Ash: porque es mi deber cuidarte…..y me enoja mucho ver que alguien te haga daño…. Y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.  
May: pero cuando pasa te desenfrenas…y bueno…los dejas en unas condiciones bastante malas…. ¿hay alguna forma de parar eso?  
Ash: que me lo pidas tú.  
May: o sea….si yo te pido que te detengas, ¿lo aras?  
Ash: es difícil saber si podré hacerlo…..ya que en esos momentos…no pienso en nada más que en hacerle daño a esa persona…. (Triste)…perdóname….  
May: no Ash, no me pidas perdón, sé que lo haces para protegerme…. Quizás yo puedo sacar lo peor de ti…..pero tú siempre me muestras tu mejor lado.  
Ash: …si….  
May: ¿Qué pasa?  
Ash: estaba pensando…..que los chicos se impresionaran al ver que tengo una…prometida.  
May: (sonrojada) si…. ¿crees que hemos hecho bien en hacer esto?  
Ash: yo no me arrepiento ¿tu?  
May: no, claro que no.  
Ash: entonces creo que hemos hecho bien. (Sonriendo)  
May: tienes razón…amor.  
Ash: (sonrojado)….  
May: ¿te sonrojaste verdad?  
Ash: ….si….  
May: (lo abraza)  
Ash: (le devuelve el abrazo)  
May: (pensando) no puedo creer que ese violento chico que golpeo a James, sea el mismo que se sonroja cuando le digo amor….  
Ash: May…  
May: ¿si Ash?  
Ash: ¿has visto a pikachu?  
May: ¿a pikachu?...pues no desde el accidente…  
Ash: ¿podemos ir a verlo?  
May: si claro vamos.

Se dirigen al invernadero.

Ash: ¡pikachu!  
Pikachu: ¡Pika! (aquí)  
May: ¡hay esta Ash!  
Ash: ¡pikachu!, no te había…no lo puedo creer….  
May: ¡Hay pero que lindos!

Se encontraron con que Pikachu había tenido con su pareja una camada de 4 Pichus.

May: mira Ash son preciosos. (Acercándose)  
Ash: ¡detente May!  
May: ¿Por qué?  
Ash: los Pikachus hembra son muy celosos con sus crías. Si no quieres un impactrueno, mejor mantén la distancia.  
May: OH, gracias por el aviso Ash.  
Ash: veo que estuviste ocupado amigo (sonriendo)  
Pikachu: cha…...  
May: son muy lindos….  
Ash: (mirando a May)….pikachu….crees que cuando estén más grandes… ¿May pueda tener uno de ellos?  
Pikachu: (asintiendo)  
May: OH… ¿enserio? Gracias…  
Ash: bien mejor vamos a casa, la fiesta ya va a empezar, te veo luego amigo…cuídalos bien.  
Pikachu: ¡pikachu!

Se van caminando tomados de la mano a la casa.

May: me hubiese gustado poder tomar a uno de esos pequeños…. ¿por qué se pondrán celosos? Después de todo ese pikachu me conoce.  
Ash:¿qué harías tu si una persona trata de tomar a tú hijo sin tú permiso?  
May:….tienes razón… (Abrazándole el brazo)…. ¿cuantos te gustaría tener?  
Ash: (rojo)….  
May: ¿Ash?  
Ash: ¿podríamos dejar ese tema para más tarde?  
May: (sonriendo) si…amor….  
Ash: ya para May….  
May: (riéndose) perdona…. (Abrazándole el brazo)  
Ash: (sonriendo)…..  
May: Ash… ¿podría contarles yo a nuestros amigos sobre lo nuestro?  
Ash: ¿quieres hacerlo?  
May: si  
Ash: pues claro May (sonriendo)  
May: (pensando) ah… ¡que celosas se pondrán!

Llegan a casa…..bien….. ¡EMPIEZA LA FIESTA!

Todos: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!  
Ash: ¡CHICOS! ¡HOLA!  
Profesor Oak: Ash muchacho feliz cumpleaños. (Lo abraza)  
Tracey: hola Ash feliz cumpleaños.  
Misty: vamos profesor dénos un poco de Ash. (Lo abraza)  
Richie: y yo que pensé que no me invitarías…..feliz cumpleaños.  
Drew: hola Ash….felicidades. (Sin mucha motivación)  
Todd: ehhh como esta mi amigo, felicidades  
Bianca: ¡oye Misty déjame abrazarlo! (abrazo)  
Ash: hola a todos me alegro que hayan podido venir. (Sonriendo)  
Delia: muy bien chicos ¡hora de empezar la fiesta!

Bien…..pues algunos bailaban, otros comían, otros reían….pero al final se quedaron conversando…. Y empezaron a contar todo lo sucedido con Ash.

Prof. Oak: ¿ciego? Por dios muchacho…. ¿Cuánto tiempo?  
Ash: más de un mes….  
Tracey: vaya… ¿Qué se siente?  
Todos: ¡Tracey!  
Tracey: perdón….  
Ash: tranquilos está bien…..ya me lo habían preguntado….pues….piensa que tienes los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos esta igual….negro.  
Misty: debió ser terrible.  
Bianca: es cierto….  
Brock: bueno, pero ya paso…. ¿Ya les contaron lo del Hitmonchan?  
Max: si, lo conté yo.  
Brock: demonios lo quería contar yo….  
Richie: oye Ash ¿qué tal el golpe?  
Ash: no lo recuerdo…..ya que en ese periodo estuve casi inconsciente…pero si desperté vendado me imagino que no fue suave (sonriendo)  
Todd: oye Ash de todo este viaje ¿tienes algo bueno que contar?...por que por lo que parece solamente te han golpeado….  
Ash: jajajaja si tienes razón, he contado solo cosas malas…tengo una….pero no la tengo que contar yo….la tiene que contar ella. (Señalando a May) ¿Lo quieres decir?  
May: (nerviosa) si….  
Caroline: Tranquila hija….  
Delia: si, tómatelo con calma.  
May: (miraba a su papa)  
Norman: (le guiña el ojo)  
May: OK pues…..lo que tengo que contar es que tengo una relación con Ash  
Misty: ¿contigo?  
Bianca: ¿Qué cosa?  
Max: uh…esto se va a poner bueno…  
Brock: si…  
May: pues Ash y yo…..somos…..no...novios…  
Todos (invitados): …..jajajajaja…  
May: ¿Por qué se ríen?  
Misty: ¿Ash con novia? Jajajajajaja  
Richie: que yo recuerde…. no era el más maduro que digamos Jajaja  
Tracey: jajaja Ash no sabe de eso…jajaja  
Bianca: eso es cierto…jaja

May no sabe qué hacer….mira a Ash y él se levanta y se dirige hacia ella.

May: Ash….  
Ash: tranquila lo hiciste bien, yo me encargare… (Sonriendo)  
Misty: ¿ahora qué? ¿Ash se va a casar o algo? Jajajaja  
Ash: (serio) a decir verdad si…me voy a casar cuando ella cumpla 18 años…..  
Misty: jajaja….ja… ¡no puedes estar hablando enserio!  
Ash: (serio) ¿tu crees? (mostrándole el anillo en la mano de May)  
Misty: o sea…  
Ash: quiero que todos los presentes escuchen lo que voy a decir. Esta es May mi prometida. (Abrazando a May)  
May: (pensando) Ash….  
Todos (invitados):….. ¿! QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?  
Richie: es decir que estas…. ¿comprometido….a los 15 años?  
Ash: 16…y si, si lo estoy.  
Prof. Oak: ¿tus sabias de esto Delia?  
Delia: ¿saberlo? ¡Si lo hizo en frente mío!  
Todd: vaya amigo….  
Misty: (enojada) ¡ustedes señores! ¿Cómo permitieron esta tontería? (mirando a los padres de May)  
May: (enojada) ¿oye? ¿Por qué les dices eso?  
Misty: ¡por qué es una tontería!, ¡mírate solo tienes 13 años! y ¡con Ash!  
May: ¿a ti que te pasa, pensé que estarías feliz por nosotros?  
Misty: ¡¿Cómo voy a estar contenta con semejantes estupidez?! ¡Viendo que Ash desperdicia su vida con una niña!  
May: ¡pues al menos no está con una vieja como tú!  
Misty: Esa no te la aguanto mocosa (le iba a pegar una bofetada)

May cierra los ojos, pero no recibe el golpe. Al abrirlos se encuentra que Ash le sujeta la mano a Misty.

Misty: suéltame Ash para darle su merecido a… (Mira a Ash) Ash….  
Ash: (serio) que ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima…. (Le suelta la mano)…..ahora discúlpate….  
Misty: (enojada) ¡ERES UN TONTO! (se va corriendo)  
Ash: (suspiro, mirando a May)…ahora que lo pienso…quizás no debimos hacer la fiesta.  
May: Ash…anda y arregla las cosas, tu cumpleaños no tiene que terminar así…. (Le da un beso)

Los invitados que estaban, se sorprendieron de lo sucedido pero más por el beso de Ash.

Ash: (sonriendo) por eso te elegí a ti….  
May: Ash….anda….  
Ash: si

Ash se marcha a buscar a Misty

May: eh…. ¿alguien ha visto a Drew?  
Norman: creo que esta afuera hija  
May: iré a buscarlo. (Se va)  
Prof. Oak: se ve…..que Ash ha madurado….  
Richie: si… ¿pero tanto?  
Tracey: veo que estar con May lo ha hecho madurar…...  
Bianca: si…  
Brock: Bianca ¿te pasa algo?  
Bianca: no, no es nada…. (Sonriendo)

Con Ash y Misty.

Misty: (llorando) ¡es un tonto!, ¡tonto!, ¡un…!  
Ash: un tonto….ya lo dijiste…toda la vida  
Misty: (mirándolo) ¡por qué lo eres! ¡¿Por qué no me elegiste a mí?!  
Ash. (Serio) ¿Por qué habría de elegirte? Tú siempre dijiste que era un inmaduro, un tonto y demás…... ¿Por qué piensas que me enamoraría de una persona que piensa que soy esas cosas?  
Misty: ¡Por qué yo te amo!  
Ash:…..pero yo no Misty….yo no  
Misty: (llorando) pero Ash…  
Ash: Misty lamento esto…..pero si tengo que elegir voy a elegir siempre a May  
Misty: ¿pero que tiene ella que no tenga yo?  
Ash: no es lo que tenga, si no lo que siento por ella… yo a ti te quiero como una amiga…. pero a ella la amo.  
Misty:….. ¿Crees que si te lo hubiera dicho antes…las cosas serían diferentes?  
Ash: no Misty….siempre te tuve cariño como amiga, no como algo más.  
Misty. Bien….mejor volvamos…..tengo que disculparme con tu…. prometida.  
Ash: (sonriendo) si….vamos.

Se dirigen a la casa mientras que May habla con Drew.

May: ¿Drew que haces aquí?  
Drew: así que… ¿estas comprometida con ese…..chico?  
May: (sonriendo) pues si….  
Drew: así que ¿piensas que estamos todos felices con tu decisión?  
May: pues…si, no he dañado a nadie.  
Drew: ¡o si claro!, solamente andas moviendo la cola al que te pase enfrente y lo engatusas y al final te quedas con un idiota que no sirve para nada  
May: (enojada) ¿Por qué me dices eso?  
Drew: ¡no te hagas la tonta May! ¡Tu sabias que yo te quería!  
May: ¡nunca supe eso! ¡Además no me importa ya que estoy con un chico que me quiere y me respeta!, ¡No con uno que solamente piensa en sí mismo! ¡Además! ¡ERES UN TONTO PEDANTE QUE NO SABE QUE ES QUERER A ALGUIEN!

May siente un golpe en el rostro, luego ve a Drew.

May: Drew…. (Tocándose la mejilla)  
Drew: es fue por ser una estúpida niña mediocre que no sabe lo que es bueno. (Peinándose) Adiós, ¡espero que fracases con Ash!

Drew al dar la media vuelta se encuentre con Ash.

May: Ash…espera…. (Tocándose la mejilla)  
Ash:….. (Furioso)  
Drew: sal de aquí estu…

Drew no termina por que Ash le da un golpe en el estómago.

Ash:….nadie….lastima…..a…... ¡MAY!

Ash lo toma a Drew y le propina un rodillazo en el estomago, luego literalmente le revienta la cara a golpes, le hace escupir sangre…..y al final le rompe los brazos…mientras Misty va a ver a May.

Misty: ¿May estas bien?  
May: si Misty….pero Ash… (Mirándolo)  
Misty: ¡hay que detenerlo!, ¡si sigue así va a matarlo!  
May: ¡ASH POR FAVOR DETENTE!

Justo cuando Ash le iba a poner el último golpe en la cara a Drew escucha a May y se detiene a centímetros de su cara.

Ash: (furioso) eres un afortunado de que May sea tan generosa…..pero te voy a decir algo…..si te queda algo de estado consiente…..la tocas…..te mato, si la sigues…..te mato y si le vuelves a insultar… te mato…..¿me entendiste?  
Drew: (asintiendo)  
Ash: bien…. (Lo suelta)

Luego Drew se desploma en el piso.

May: (pensando) funciono…  
Misty: (pensando) Solo le dijo que se detuviera y lo hizo

En eso ven que Ash se aleja de Drew y se sienta en un lugar lejos de ahí.

May: Misty ve a buscar ayuda y lleven a Drew a un hospital.  
Misty: ¿Qué harás?  
May: voy a ir con Ash…..soy la única que lo puede calmar.  
Misty: ok

Misty se va y trae ayuda y llevan a Drew a un hospital, mientras Ash y May

Ash: (furioso)…  
May: Ash…

Ash siente que lo abrazan por detrás.

Ash: …falle…  
May: Ash….  
Ash: (comienza a llorar)….y mira lo que hice…  
May: Ash, no fallaste…..solamente no estabas ahi…  
Ash: (llorando) no May….mira lo que le hice a Drew…..yo no soy así…..pero cuando veo que alguien te hace algo yo….yo…  
May: lo se amor…lo se….  
Ash: perdóname…...  
May: no hay nada que perdonar Ash….yo en primera no lo debí invitar….pero no es tu culpa, por favor tranquilízate….no fue tu culpa….  
Ash: (suspiro)…vaya cumpleaños….  
May: pero aún falta que habrás tus regalos.  
Ash: mis regalos….lo único que quería ya lo tengo hace tiempo…  
May: ¿Qué cosa?  
Ash: a ti…ya soy feliz….un regalo es una cosa más…..pero tu….me haces feliz.  
May: tú también a mi…. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa?  
Ash: claro…

Llegan a casa.

May: ya llegamos.  
Ash:….  
Norman: Ash…  
Ash: perdóneme señor…..yo…yo…  
Norman: (le pone la mano en el hombro) tranquilo Ash….me contaron lo que paso…te lo agradezco….  
Ash: (mirando hacia abajo) no señor….no me tiene que agradecer por haberle hecho daño a alguien….  
Norman: te agradezco por proteger a mi hija….  
Ash: tampoco tiene que agradecer eso….es mi deber cuidarla, además se lo prometí a usted….  
Norman: (mirando a Caroline) creo…que fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a May… ¿no?  
Caroline: si….

Luego aparece Delia…

Delia: hijo…. ¿cómo le hiciste eso a ese chico?...nunca me habría imaginado que le harías algo así a una persona…  
Ash: ni yo sé cómo mamá…..creo que será mejor que vaya a mi habitación…..en realidad quiero estar solo, ya que eché a perder la fiesta…les agradezco todo lo que hicieron…. (Sonriendo pero apenado) pero mejor me retiro…  
Ash se retira a su habitación….

May: Ash….  
Delia: ve querida, pienso que a la única persona que va a aceptar es a ti…..además tú tienes que cuidar a mi hijo ahora. (Sonriendo)  
May: …..si (va hacia donde Ash)  
Caroline: veo que se ha encariñado con mi hija.  
Delia: ¿Cómo no hacerlo?  
Max: yo tengo algunas sugerencias….  
Caroline: ¡MAX!  
Max: perdón…  
Brock: espero que May pueda subirle el ánimo a Ash…..pero no puedo dejar de pensar…... ¡MASACRO A DREW!  
Norman: ¿me lo dices a mí? ¡Nunca pensé que tendría un yerno tan violento!  
Prof. Oak: pero…..por lo que puedo notar es que solo se pone así cuando alguien agrede a May.  
Max: si, como cuando James la golpeo.  
Brock: y esa vez pensamos que fue violento…. ¡Esta vez casi lo mato!…..  
Tracey: ¿Qué le paso a Ash en este viaje?  
Tood: si, ¿Qué paso aquí?  
Bianca: antes no era así…  
Misty: el… (Triste) se enamoró….me lo dijo….ama a May.  
Prof. Oak: Delia… ¿haz tratado de controlar esta situación?  
Delia: solo una persona puede profesor….y es May.  
Norman: yo no sé ustedes….pero yo hubiera hecho lo mismo…..quizás no a tanto como llego Ash…..pero lo hubiera hecho.  
Caroline: bueno…al menos sabemos que nadie le hará daño a May sin que Ash haga algo al respecto  
Todos: ¡estoy de acuerdo!...

Ash en su habitación.

Ash: (suspiro)…no estoy bien…  
¿?: ¿Qué pasa?  
Ash: ¿May? ¿Que haces aquí?  
May: me preocupe…..así que vine a verte y te escuche… ¿Qué pasa?  
Ash: May…..algo me paso en este viaje…algo que no sé qué fue…..pero tiene que ver con que me ponga tan violento cuando te pasa algo.  
May: ¿Qué sientes cuando me pasa algo?  
Ash: además de lo que te dije hoy en el árbol….cuando veo que te golpean (apretando el puño) recuerdo mil escenas…  
May: ¿Qué escenas?  
Ash: (sonriendo) cuando sonríes, cuando ríes, cuando me apoyas o ganas una medalla, cuando me besas, cuando me dices amor…..recuerdo todos esos momento….pero cuando miro al tipo que sé que golpeo a la persona que veo en esas imágenes…...lo único que quiero es….lo único que quiero es hacerle daño…..y tanto daño…que nunca más se le ocurra tocarte de nuevo…..  
May:….

Ash: (suspiro) me siento triste después de lo sucedido…..porque sé que no me quieres ver así….y sé también que cuando estoy así…te doy miedo….  
May: … ¿Cómo lo supiste?...  
Ash: porque todos me temen…ya que cambio lo que ven a diario….y sé que no eres la excepción…..me lo dijiste hoy en el árbol…  
May: perdóname….no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal (apenada)  
Ash: yo soy el que te debe pedir perdón por mi forma de reaccionar…es que….no lo puedo controlar…  
May: pero yo puedo…  
Ash: (sonriendo) si… es cierto…será mejor que toma una siesta…..todo esto me ha dejado cansado…  
May: Ash…. (Sonrojada)  
Ash: ¿si?  
May: (sonrojada) ¿puedo dormir junto a ti?  
Ash: (sorprendido, sonriendo) claro…..me aria muy bien tu compañía.

Ash le hace un espacio en la cama y May se mete y queda frente a Ash.

May: ¿te sientes mejor?  
Ash: si…ahora si….

Ash hunde su cabeza cerca del pecho de May y se duerme, mientras ella le acaricia su cabeza….

Continuara…..

_**DEJEN SUS REWS…**_

_**¡AVISO!**__**: DE AHORA EN ADELANTE VOY A SUBIR CAPITULOS LOS FINES DE SEMANA YA QUE EL LUNES EMPIEZO LAS CLASES DISCULPENME**_


	14. Capítulo 14: 6 meses……

Capítulo 14: 6 meses…..

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde el cumpleaños de Ash y muchas cosas pasaron….el cumpleaños de May, el regalo de Ash a Max, la ida de Delia a su casa….y….algo más…

May se encontraba arreglándose en su habitación…

May: mmmmm un poco más y…..listo…(sonriendo)….me tengo que ver linda para mi….prometido (poniendo sus manos en su cara, sonrojada)…ya ha pasado mucho desde su cumpleaños…..(mirando una pokebola)

/FLASH BACK/

Todos-May: ¡Feliz cumpleaños May!  
May: ¡AHHHH! ¡SE ACORDARON!  
Caroline: ¿Cómo no nos íbamos a acordar?...además ¡fue idea de Ash hacerla!  
Max: ¡si May, Ash preparo todo!  
May: ¿enserio? (mirándolo)  
Ash: bueno…..tu papá también me ayudo y Brock hizo la cena….  
Norman: ¡ah no seas modesto Ash!…. ¡Tú tenías casi todo preparado cuando nos contaste!  
Ash: bueno…

May corre hacia a Ash y le planta un bezo en los labios, lo que hace que se todos se sorprendan y también hace que todos se pusieran más alegres.

May: ¡GRACIAS! ¡ERES EL MEJOR! (le vuelve a dar otro)  
Max:…..parece que esta agradecida con Ash…  
Caroline: ya déjalos Max….

Ash pudo respirar de nuevo…

Ash: de nada May (sonriendo) pero bueno vamos a festejar.  
Todos: ¡SI!

Bueno, comen, se ríen, juegan (apropósito, no habían tantos como en la de Ash, en realidad era la pura familia) y llega la hora de los… ¡REGALOS!

Norman: muy bien hija este es de tu madre y mío…..espero que te guste.  
May: veamos…. ¡AHHHHHH!

May al abrirlo se encontró con pura ropa que a ella le gustaba. Zapatos, jeans, faldas….por mencionar algunas…

May: ¡ME ENCANTA GRACIAS! (los abraza)  
Max y Brock: ¡ahora el nuestro!

Era un montón de Pokeblock para sus pokemons

May: ¡GRACIAS CHICOS!  
Max: ¡oye Ash quiero ver cómo nos ganas en esto de los regalos! (mirándolo)  
Ash: (sonriendo) veré que puedo hacer…..  
May: Ash….tu ¿Qué me vas a dar?  
Ash: pues….no soy solo yo ¿cierto pikachu?  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
May: (extrañada) ¿Qué me van a dar?

Ash saca de su bolsillo una pokebola y se la da a May.

Ash: (sonriendo) ¡espero que te guste!…..  
May: Ash….no me digas…..que es….  
Ash: pues sácalo y veras…  
May: si….. (May lanza la pokebola)….! AHHHH LO ES!

De la pokebola salió un pichu de los hijos de pikachu.

May: ahhhh míralo es muy tierno (abrazándolo)  
Pichu: Pi….. (Abrazándola)  
Ash: me alegro que te haya gustado….. (Sonriendo)  
May: ¿gustarme? ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡GRACIAS! (le da un bezo a él y a pikachu)  
Ash: veo…..que harán una buena pareja (mirando a May y a su pichu) ¿Qué dices pikachu?  
Pikachu: Pika pi (¡sí, claro!)  
Ash: y será fuerte…después de todo es tu hijo ¿no es así?…..  
Pikachu: (avergonzado) chaaaa….  
Ash: (sonriendo)

/FIN FLASH BACK/

May: han sido los mejores momentos de mi vida…..y no creo que se acaben (sonriendo)….bueno será mejor que vaya con Ash y los demás… ¿me pregunto si Ash notará que me hice algo para verme mejor para él?…..por lo general lo hombres no se dan cuenta de esas cosas…una vez vi que a mamá le paso eso…..me dio mucha lastima…espero que no me pase…..

May baja y se encuentra con Ash

May: hola Ash…. (Avergonzada)  
Ash: (se le queda mirando)….  
May: ¿qu...qué sucede? (nerviosa)  
Ash: (sonriendo) te vez muy linda así…  
May: (pensando) se dio cuenta…. (Saliendo del pensamiento) (Feliz) gracias Ash

Va y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Ash: y…. ¿ese beso?  
May: por nada (sonriendo)  
Ash: OK….  
May: ¿y los demás?  
Ash: Pues tus padres salieron…y Max salió a entrenar a su Caterpie.  
May: ya veo…..

/ FLASH BACK/

Max: (mirando a los pokémon en el invernadero) cielos…. ¡cómo me gustaría tener uno!  
¿?: ¿Quieres un pokemon Max?  
Max: ¡Ash! no sabía que estabas aquí…..bueno si….me gustaría tener uno propio…. No me importa el tipo…..solamente quisiera tener uno…..  
Ash: quizás podamos hacer algo… (Sonriendo)  
Max: ¿a qué te refieres?  
Ash: eh visto que te gustan mucho los pokémon…..y pienso que no importa la edad mientras lo cuides…así que…. toma (le da una pokebola)  
Max: (emocionado) Ash….es un…un…un.….  
Ash: lánzalo y veras…..  
Max: ¡POKEBOLA VE!

Max lanza la pokebola y de ella sale un Caterpie.

Max: ¡UN CATERPIE!  
Ash: si….se lo pedí al Prof. Oak de mis pokémons…pienso que lo cuidaras bien…. ¿te gusta?  
Max:…. (Le empiezan a salir lágrimas)  
Ash: ¿Max?  
Max: (llorando) ¡GRACIAS ASH! (Lo abraza)  
Ash: jejejeje (acariciándole la cabeza) tranquilo Max no es nada. Mira en vez de botar lágrimas, porque no vas y te conoces mejor con él.  
Max: (limpiándose las lágrimas) ¡si Ash, eso are! (y se marcha con su nuevo caterpie)  
¿?: Eso fue muy bonito Ash  
Ash: no May…él se lo merece, quiere mucho a los pokémon, además el cuidara bien a ese caterpie.  
May: pero tú también quieres mucho a tus pokémon ¿Por qué no te lo quedaste?  
Ash: (sonriendo) no….con todo el cariño que te tengo que dar a ti, me faltaría para el….  
May: ¡Ash! (lo abraza y le da un beso)  
Ash: ¿vez a que me refiero? (la abraza)

/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

May: bueno…..al menos está contento…entonces ¿estamos solos?  
Ash: eso parece, ya que Brock fue a su cita con la chica esa…  
May: pues ¿qué hacemos?  
Ash: no se….iban a dar las noticias…..veámosla, quizás expliquen por qué no han restablecido los concursos….  
May: OK por mi bien.

Se sientan abrazados en el sillón y prenden la televisión.

TV: Buenas tardes a todos…en las noticias de hoy aún se investiga por que no se reanudan los concursos pokémons, las autoridades dicen que es un problema de origen financiero que afecta a la organización de coordinadores…..  
May: por lo que veo tampoco hay información aquí…  
TV: en otras noticias se encontró un pokémon infectado con un raro virus de pelea…..  
Ash: ¿pelea?  
TV: según la información. Este Hitmonchan tiene un virus que se transfiere a través de sus golpes, este pokémon al golpear a otro transfiere un virus que pone violentos a los pokémons…y en casos de personas las pone extremadamente violentos en el caso de estar en peligro o por la preocupación de un ser cercano…por el momento no hay cura….y los especialistas dices que quizás no tenga….pero lo bueno es que no es letal, pero se tiene que aprender a vivir con ella…..es otras noticias….( se apaga la TV)

May: Ash… (Mirándolo)  
Ash: si se May….si se…..es el mismo que me golpeo…eso explica mis cambios cuando te pasa algo…  
May:….lo bueno que no es letal….. (Triste) me hubiera destrozado si me hubieran dicho que podrías…  
Ash: ¿morir?  
May: (enojada) ¡NO DIGAS ESO! (lo abraza por el cuello) no sabría que hacer sin ti….  
Ash: (abrazándola) no te preocupes May…. hice la promesa que te iba cuidar hasta que la vida diga…si ella quiere que te vayas primero lo aceptaré…pero yo no permitiré irme primero…..yo no te voy a hacer sufrir con mi ausencia…..por qué te voy a cuidar siempre…  
May: (llorando) Ash…..  
Ash: (sonriendo) te amo…..de verdad….  
May: (llorando) yo también….

Así se quedaron abrazados hasta que se durmieron…..May encima de Ash….

Continuara…

_**DEJEN SUS REWS**_


	15. Capítulo 15: Scyther

Capítulo 15: Scyther

Aclaración: este es el mismo día del capitulo 14

En el capítulo anterior Ash y May se habían quedado dormidos…..luego de unas horas llegaron los demás….

Norman: ¡chicos ya llega…!  
Caroline: hay pero que lindos se ven (cara tierna)  
Max: si… (Se acerca a ellos) ¡CHICOS!  
May: ¡AHHH! ¿QUÉ PASA?... (Enojada) ¡MAX! ¿PARA QUÉ HICISTE ESO?  
Max: ¡no es correcto que te quedes dormida en la sala, y menos encima de Ash!  
May: ¿Qué tiene?...después de todo es mi prometido….  
Max: ¡Que lo sea no quiere decir que te exhibas ante todos los demás!  
May: ¡YO NO HAGO ESO!  
Max: ¡CLARO QUE SI!  
May: ¡NO!  
Max: ¡SI!  
Caroline: ¡YA PAREN LOS DOS!  
May y May: …si mamá….  
Ash:…hola señora Caroline…. ¿cómo le fue Norman?  
Norman: me alegro que preguntes….. ¡Traje a un pokémon nuevo!  
Max: ¿SI? ¿Cuál es?  
Norman: vengan todos y se los mostraré.

Todos salen al patio.

May: y bien papá….. ¿Dónde está?  
Norman: esperen…que no recuerdo algo que me dijo el que me dio este pokémon… ¡OH bueno!…..no debe ser nada importante….  
Ash: ¿está seguro señor?  
Norman: si, ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?  
Max: si Ash, mi papá sabe lo que hace…..  
Norman: muy bien… ¡POKEBOLA VE!

Todos esperan a que se forme…..

Max: ¡WAU! ¡ES UN **SCYTHER!**  
**Norman: si, es un gran y fuerte scyther…**  
**Caroline: ….. ¿Por qué mira a May así?...**  
**Scyther:….(los ojos rojos) ¡SCYTHER!**

**El scyther furioso arremete en dirección a May.**

**May: ¡AHHHHH!**  
**Norman: ¡MAY CUIDADO!**  
**Caroline: ¡HIJA!**  
**Max: ¡MAY!**

**Antes de que el scyther llegue Ash empuja a May haciendo que se quede debajo de él.**  
**Ash: ¡NORMAN METALO EN LA POKEBOLA AHORA!**  
**Norman: ¡SCYTHER REGRESA!**

**Vuelve a su pokebola….**

**Ash: ¡May no te paso nada! (con cara de dolor)**  
**May: no Ash… pero ¿qué te pasa a ti?**  
**Ash: creo que el scyther no fallo…me duele mucho la espalda…**  
**May: ¿tu espalda? (se levanta y lo mira) ¡hay dios Ash!**

**Ash tenía la espalda rajada literalmente, además de que le sangraba casi por montones…**

**May: ¡PAPAAAA!**  
**Norman: ¡MAY! ¿Qué pas…...demonios ¡ASH!**  
**Caroline: ¡DIOS MIO! ¡LLEVENLO A LA CASA!**  
**Max: ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO!**

**Recostaron a Ash en su cama y le pararon la hemorragia…luego llega Brock.**

**Brock: ¡hola ya llegue!**  
**May: ¡Brock! ¡Ven rápido a Ash lo ataco un scyther!**  
**Brock: ¡AH ESTE CHICO SIEMPRE LE PASA ALGO MALO!**

**Brock lo atiende…luego de un rato Ash está más recuperado….**

**Brock: listo…. ¡por dios Ash deberías tratar de cuidarte un poco! (se lo dice en broma)**  
**Ash: …**  
**May: ¡no digas tonterías Brock, Ash se tiro para poder salvarme!**  
**Max: pues a este paso, como yo lo veo no tendremos Ash para mucho rato…..**  
**May: (enojada) ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDESES MAX!**  
**Ash: chicos…. (Con la voz débil)**  
**Todos: ¿si Ash?**  
**Ash: chicos pónganme algo en la espalda…..este dolor me esta matando…..**  
May: ¿Qué le ponemos?  
Caroline: tengo una crema para las heridas…..toma….  
May: bien, yo lo haré….  
Brock: ¿estas segura May? Esto puede ser algo desagradable….  
May: yo soy su novia…yo lo tengo que cuidar.  
Brock: muy bien…. (Le levanta la tela con la cual tapaba la herida de Ash)

May al ver la herida se horrorizo al ver el tamaño de esta (era una herida que empezaba desde el hombro derecho y atravesaba la espalda hasta la parte izquierda de la cadera)

May: dios Ash…espero que esto te ayude… (Le empieza a untar la crema que le dio su madre)  
Ash: (tira un suspiro de alivio)….gracias May.  
May: no lo hagas… es mi deber… ¿deberíamos vendarla no?  
Brock: si, eso déjamelo a mí…

Luego de un rato Ash ya estaba vendado.

Ash: (se empieza a incorporar) ah….(adolorido)  
May: Ash, deberías quedarte quieto (preocupada)  
Ash: (se incorpora y se sienta en la cama)….. (Suspiro)….o dios…esto sí que me dolió….  
Caroline: ¿te sientes mejo Ash? ¿Desapareció tu dolor?  
Ash: un poco señora…un poco….(queja de dolor) ….quiero recostarme por favor…  
May: si Ash de inmediato (le abre la cama y se recuesta en ella) Ash…. (Tocándole la mejilla)  
Ash: May…llama a tu papá, quiero hablar con él…..  
May: si Ash…..

May sale a buscar a Norman…luego llegan juntos.

Norman: ¡Ash! ¿Te encuentras mejor?  
Ash: (serio) si señor…..  
Norman: ¿Qué te pasa Ash? pareces molesto….  
Ash: (molesto) no parezco ¡lo estoy!... ¡¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre traer a ese pokémon?! ¡Casi mata a May!  
Norman: ¡no me levantes la voz chico!, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo.  
Ash: ¡lo tengo, cuando se trata de May! (queja de dolor) ¿ya se acordó lo que le dijo el hombre que le paso a ese scyther?  
Norman: no… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? (enojado)  
Ash: yo sé que era…cuidado con el color ¡ROJO!  
Norman: ¿a qué te refieres con eso? No había nada roj…( se queda mirando a May)…..May….  
Ash: ese pokémon no aguanta ese color…de no haber estado hay May pudo haber tenido un cicatriz enorme…o quizás hubiera muerto….. ¡Ve por qué estoy molesto! ¡Por su maldita irresponsabilidad casi mata a su hija!...!AH! (con los ojos que estallan de dolor)  
May: (asustada) ¡Ash que paso!  
Ash: ah….ah… (Llorando) ah….mi…herida…..ah….se….abrió….. (Se desmaya del dolor)  
May: ¡dios Ash! (asustada) ¡Brock ayúdame!

Después de un rato Ash estaba durmiendo en la cama mientras los demás están en la sala...

May: Ash…(llorosa)…..siempre es lo mismo… primero cuando viajamos, luego el virus, la ceguera y ahora esto…. Siempre sufre por mi culpa…. (Comienza a llorar)  
Caroline: ya hija, no digas eso…todo eso solo son cosas que pasaron, tu no tiene la culpa de nada.  
May: pero mamá, desde que me volví la novia de Ash solamente le han pasado cosas malas….(llorando)….  
Norman: ese chico…ese chico…  
Caroline: ¿Amor?  
Norman: ese chico (suspiro) ese chico es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado hija….te quiere más que a su propia vida.  
May: papá…  
Brock: es cierto May…..el me lo dijo muchas veces…  
Max: si, nos lo dijo a todos….  
May: Ash….  
Caroline: amor…. ¿qué es eso del virus?  
May: ah, es cierto (limpiándose las lágrimas) no se los había contado…..pues verán….

May les cuenta sobre lo de las noticias…..

Norman: así que es eso…  
Brock. ah…..eso explica mucho…..  
Max: y ¿no tiene cura? Que mal…  
Caroline: menos mal no es letal…Norman….debemos hacer algo para agradecer a Ash…. ¡Mira todo lo que ha hecho!….  
Norman: si…..¿cuál es el sueño de Ash?  
Brock y Max: Ser un maestro pokemon…  
May: no…ese no es su sueño…  
Brock: ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Es su sueño desde que lo conozco!  
May: él me dijo que ya no le interesa eso…..

/FLASH BACK/

Un día Ash estaba en el patio de noche, quería pensar…

Ash: ….me imagino…..que ese es mi sueño ahora….  
¿?: ¿Tu sueño? ¿Lo cambiaste?  
Ash: si…..vi el campeonato de ligas en la TV…lo mire…y supe que no hubiera avanzado más que de la entrada…(sonriendo) no…ya no quiero ser un maestro pokemon…..ya me aburrió un sueño imposible…. Tengo otro May….  
May: ¿Qué es Ash?  
Ash: eh visto a tu padre…me gusta esto de ser líder de gimnasio…..quisiera abrir uno en mi pueblo…..y….  
May: ¿sí?  
Ash: me gustaría llevarte conmigo…quisiera poder vivir contigo ahí….tú y… (Riendo) ja…bueno….tu sabes…. (Sonriendo)  
May: yo iré a donde tú digas Ash (lo abraza)  
Ash: (abrazándola) gracias…..

/FIN FLASH BACK/

May: (sonrojada) eso es….  
Caroline: ¡HAY PERO QUE MUCHACHO MAS TIERNO TE ENCONTRASTE MAY!  
May: ¡hay mamá! (avergonzada)  
Norman: pues….en cuanto se recupere le preguntare si quiere empezar para poder hacer su sueño realidad…..  
May: (feliz) ¡lo dices enserio! ¡GRACIAS PAPÁ! (se va corriendo a la habitación de Ash)  
Caroline: ¿puedes amor?  
Norman: si…..y si no lo haré posible…... ese chiquillo se lo merece….  
Con May y Ash….

Ash: …  
May: ¡Ash!  
Ash: ¿Qué pasa May?  
May: ¡mi papá te va a conseguir un título de líder de gimnasio!  
Ash: (sonriendo) que bien….  
May: ¿aun te duele?  
Ash: no tanto como antes…pero si  
May: Ash…(se sienta frente a él)….¿cómo te puedo agradecer todo lo que haces por mí?  
Ash: (suspiro)…..solamente quédate junto a mi May….eso es lo único que quiero…lo demás ya no me importa…solamente quiero que estés conmigo…..hoy me enoje porque casi te alejan de mi…..para siempre…  
May: pero no paso…..  
Ash: gracias a dios…..  
May: ….hay algo que te quiero contar….es cuando estabas con la ceguera…  
Ash: ¿Qué es?  
May. Un día tú entraste a mi habitación…y yo estaba adentro…  
Ash: ¿y? ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?  
May. (Sonrojada) Ash…yo estaba desnuda…..  
Ash: (con los ojos abiertos) aps...yo…..no…  
May: Ash tranquilo…..(lo abraza) no hiciste nada malo…..nada malo…..  
Ash: (sonrojado) es que….no es algo que me digan todos los días…  
May: ¿te hubiera gustado verme?  
Ash: (suspiro) si te dijera que no te mentiría…..me imagino que eres muy hermosa May…pero no puedo hacer eso…porque estaría faltando el respeto a ti y a tus padres…..  
May: (sonriendo) me alegro que hablemos tan abiertamente Ash….  
Ash: si, yo también…..pero…¿podemos hacer esto otro día may?… es que estoy muy cansado…..  
May: claro… ¿quieres que duerma contigo?  
Ash: si…pero no quiero estar ahí (señalando su pecho)  
May: (sonrojada) ¿Dónde quieres?  
Ash: (sonriendo) ven…

Ash se recuesta y May pone su cabeza en el pecho de el…

May: Ash… ¿Por qué esta tan acelerado tu corazón?  
Ash: tú siempre provocas eso May….. (Le besa la frente) que duermas bien…  
May: tú también…..

Y se quedaron dormidos….

_**DEJEN SUS REWS**_


	16. Capítulo 16: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Capítulo 16: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Ash había invitado a los chicos a ir a su casa para pasar un tiempo en pueblo paleta…..pero algo paso…algo terrible….

Ash: ¡vamos chicos! ¡Ya casi llegamos!  
May: si Ash, vamos detrás de ti.  
Brock: tengo ganas de ver a la señora delia, necesito que me de unos consejos de cocina.  
Max: yo quiero ver al Profesor Oak.  
Ash: ¡ya llega…..! ¿Qué paso aquí?

Al llegaras los chicos encontraron la casa de Ash incinerada, la casa estaba negra y destruida…Ash solo pudo atinar a una cosa…

Ash: ¡MAMA! (corre hacia la casa)  
May: ¡por dios! ¿Qué paso aquí?  
Brock: lo mejor será ir a buscar a la mamá de Ash.  
Max: quizás debamos ir donde el profesor…  
¿?: No es necesario chicos…..  
Todos-Ash: ¡profesor!  
Brock: Profesor ¿qué paso aquí?  
P. Oak: como ven hubo un incendio…pero debo hablar con Ash….. ¡Ash!

Ash escucha que el que lo llama es el profesor y va a verlo….

Ash: ¡profesor! ¿Dónde está mi mamá?  
:….Ash….por favor…..tienes que ser fuerte con lo que te voy a decir…  
Ash: (serio)…murió… ¿cierto?  
: (suspiro) ….si Ash…..lo lamento…

Los chicos se quedan mirando a Ash….

Brock: (pensando) dios…..  
Max: …..  
May: (mirando a Ash)….Ash…

Ash solamente mira al profesor...con una expresión seria, refregando su cara con su mano derecha…

Ash: ¿Cuándo fue profesor?  
: ayer Ash…  
Ash: o sea aun la están velando…..  
: si, en mi casa…  
Ash: bien…. (Sonriendo, triste) me tengo que despedir….vamos… (Se marcha)

May quiso ir hacia el….pero alguien la detuvo…

May: profesor…suélteme…. ¡tengo que ir con el!….  
: mi niña…..lo mejor es dejarlo solo….. Hasta que pase todo esto…..  
Brock: si May….. es un golpe muy fuerte esto…..lo mejor será dejarlo solo  
May: pero…  
: May…..hazlo por el….  
May:….está bien….. (Triste)  
: bien….vamos a mi casa…..allá esta ella….

Cuando llegan ven un ataúd en medio de la sala y está lleno de flores por los lados…

Ash: Profesor… ¿murió en el incendio?  
: no Ash, estaba cuando se incendió la casa, pero murió de un paro cardiaco…..ella nunca nos dijo que sufría del corazón…  
Ash: ah….mamá…

May va a ver el ataúd, en la que se ve la imagen de la mamá de Ash…

May: (llenándose los ojos de lágrimas) señora Delia….  
Brock: (con lágrimas) señora…  
Max: (llorando)…..

Ash al verlos los va a reconfortar…

Ash: chicos… (Abrazando a May) tranquilos…..ella está bien ahora….no se pongan tristes….(acariciando la cabeza de Max)

Los chicos se le quedan mirando a Ash….

May: (pensando) de ¿dónde saca tanta fuerza?  
Brock: Ash….perdóname….yo también debería estar calmado….(limpiándose las lágrimas)  
Ash: Tranquilo Brock…no te podría recriminar por eso…..  
Max: Ash….. ¿Cómo lo puedes tomar tan bien?  
Ash: (sonriendo) ¿bien? No Max…..estoy destrozado por dentro…..pero no gano nada con ponerme a llorar…... y menos en frente de ustedes…(suspiro)….ella se fue…así que me tengo que despedir….. ¡Profesor!  
: ¿si Ash?  
Ash: ¿la piensan enterrar hoy?  
: a decir verdad, si Ash…  
Ash: pues bien…hagámoslo….

Luego de horas de llantos, lamentos, caminatas y demás llegan al terreno de descanso y entierran el ataúd…. Y durante todo este tiempo Ash no lloro ni una sola lágrima… lo que sorprendió a los chicos.

May: Brock….¿cómo es posible que Ash no haya votado una sola lagrima?  
Brock: ha madurado demasiado…..mucho más de lo que esperaba…incluso yo me puse a llorar…Ash es fuerte…muy fuerte….  
Max: creo….que lo mejor será que le avise a papá y a mamá….¿me acompañas Brock?  
Brock: claro Max…..  
May: yo me quedare aquí…..con el….  
Brock: bien…eres la persona que el mas va a necesitar…..pero May…..tienes que tratar de ser fuerte….trata de no llorar tan fácilmente.  
May: lo hare….. (Se marcha con el)  
Max: ¿crees que aguante?  
Brock: no…..  
Max: ¿entonces para que la mandas?  
Brock: para que Ash se desahogue….  
Max: ah…

Los dos se marchan, mientras May va con Ash. El por su parte está parado en frente de la lápida…..

May: Ash…  
Ash: es irónico…hoy vine a verla para pasar un tiempo con ella…y ahora ya no podré verla nunca más…  
May: Ash….(tratando de aguantar las lágrimas) (pensando) ¡demonios, no puedo hacerlo!  
Ash: May, llora, no te aguantes las lágrimas solamente por mí…..llora si es lo que deseas…  
May: (llorando) perdóname…quería tratar de ser fuerte para no ponerte triste….pero no puedo…..  
Ash: (abrazándola) llora May…sé que la querías mucho…..ella también a ti…..  
May: (llorando) Ash….lo lamento mucho….no sé cómo tratar de aliviar tu dolor...ella era una persona maravillosa…..no debió pasar esto…(apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Ash)  
Ash: (triste) ¿qui…quieres aliviar mi pe…pena? (con la lagrima en la garganta)

May noto este quiebre en Ash, lo cual hace que levante su mirada y lo mire…

May: Ash… (Poniendo sus manos en la cara de Ash)  
Ash: yo…yo… (Empieza a votar las lágrimas)….yo la quería mucho….mucho….y (Ash empieza a caer de rodillas aun siendo tomado por May que se arrodilla para quedar a su altura)…..yo….no estuve aquí…..y por eso…ella…. (Ash no puede continuar ya que empieza a llorar amargamente en el regazo de May) mamá…..mamá…  
May: eso Ash….(acariciando su cabeza) desahógate…llora todo lo que no lloraste hoy….

Ash lloro como un niño en el regazo de May…todo el llanto se le notaba que era de un dolor muy profundo y grande…luego de un rato él se tranquiliza…..

May: Ash…  
Ash: ¿si May?  
May: ¿cómo te sientes?  
Ash: (suspiro)...nunca había estado tan deprimido May...ya….ya no quiero hacer nada...y estoy muy cansado...solamente quiero quedarme aquí…aunque sea un rato más…  
May: nos quedaremos aquí todo lo que quieras (besándole la mejilla)  
Ash: (abrazándola más fuerte) gracias…no hubiera aguantado esto sin ti….  
May: ella me dijo que ahora yo tenía que cuidarte…..y eso voy a hacer…  
Ash: (suspiro)….desde que nos hicimos novios han pasado muchas cosas…..quizás cosas malas y muy malas como lo de ahora…..  
May: (triste) si….yo también lo se…..  
Ash: pero…..todo lo malo que ha pasado no se compara con lo que gane…..(abrazándola fuerte)  
May: (sorprendida, llenándose los ojos de lagrima) yo siempre te voy a querer Ash y siempre te voy a cuidar….. (Empezando a llorar) estoy feliz de que me quieras tanto….. (Sonriendo)  
Ash: (solamente la braza)

Al otro día…..

Ash: bien chicos…..vamos a Petalburgo….. (Mirando hacia atrás) ya no tengo razón para quedarme aquí…..por ahora (mirando a May)  
May: (le besa la mejilla y le abraza el brazo) si vamos…..  
Max: vamos, mis papas nos están esperando…..  
Brock: Si! Que yo quiero ver a mi linda Sakuu!  
Ash: ah…. con que se llama Sakuu….

Los chicos vuelven a Petalburgo….. Con el mal recuerdo de lo que se encontraron en Pueblo Paleta…..

Continuara…

_**DEJEN SUS REWS…**_


	17. Capítulo 17: mi nuevo hogar……

Capítulo 17: mi nuevo hogar….

Los chicos ya habían llegado a Petalburgo y eran esperados por los padres de Max y May, ellos tenían una sorpresa para Ash…

Llegada.

Norman: ¡chicos!  
May y Max: ¡hola papa! (lo abrazan)  
Caroline: ¡hola chicos! (los abraza)

Ash que estaba con Brock se quedan mirando esta escena.

Brock: Ash… (Preocupado)  
Ash: tranquilo Brock…(sonriendo) es solo que me trae recuerdo….es lo único que tengo de ella ahora…..bueno, vamos a saludar…..  
Brock: si Ash…..

Los dos se acercan, May al notar esto se recrimina.

May: (pensando) ¡¿acaso eres estúpida o qué?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esta escena después de lo que acaba de pasar con su madre?!...soy una gran tonta inmadura….. (Saliendo del pensamiento) esperen deténganse, no tenemos que hacer esto…..  
Norman: tienes razón hija…..  
Caroline: pero que desconsiderados somos….. (Avergonzada)  
Max: sí, es cierto…..

Ash y Brock llegan.

May: Ash…..(apenada) perdónanos…. No era nues….  
Ash: (le besa la frente a May) no May, está bien lo que haces…..(sonriendo) siempre que puedas debes abrazar a tus seres queridos…..  
May: Ash….. (Lo abraza)  
Ash: (sonriendo, abrazándola) hola Norman, hola señora Caroline…..me alegra verlos otra vez….  
Norman: a nosotros también Ash…lamentamos mucho tu perdida…..  
Caroline: si, no nos imaginamos el dolor que debes tener ahora…  
Ash: (suspiro) bueno…este dolor nunca se va a ir…después de todo con lo que acaba de pasar…..ahora soy huérfano…..no tengo padres….pero….tengo que aprender a vivir con ello…..no tengo otra opción….. (Sonriendo)  
Caroline: Ash… ¿tienes donde vivir?  
Max y May: ¡MAMA!  
Max: ¡no preguntes esas cosas!  
May: si mama, ¿ahora le quieres recordar que no tiene casa?  
Ash: ….veo que mi vida se me ha ido a pique por lo que puedo ver…..se me había olvidado que ya no tengo casa…..  
Brock: veo que ustedes dos deben aprender a pensar antes de hablar (señalando a May y Max)  
May y Max: ….perdón…..  
Norman: Ash, quizás esto no sea la gran cosa…pero ven, mi esposa y yo tenemos algo para ti.  
Ash: (extrañado) ¿para mí?  
Caroline: si ven…. (Lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a la casa)

Los chicos quedan viendo esto

May: ¿un regalo?  
Max: ¿Qué será?  
Brock: pues vamos a ver….

Entran a la casa.

Norman: ven mira abre esta puerta…..y dime lo que vez….  
Ash: OK…..es una habitación….. ¿Qué tiene de especial?  
Norman: que es tuya  
Ash: ¿Cómo?  
Caroline: Norman y yo pensamos que después de lo sucedido, bueno…..no tendrías una casa donde ir…así que creímos que…..si te gustaría vivir con nosotros y que esta sea tu nueva casa.  
May: ¿lo dicen en serio? ¡SON GENIALES! (los abraza)  
Max: ¡Vamos a vivir todos juntos!

Ash queda pasmado, solo atina a sentarse encima de la cama…y pone sus mano derecha en su cara…..

Caroline: Ash ¿Qué sucede?  
May: ¿pasa algo malo?  
Ash: no… es….es solo…. (Suspiro) hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una buena noticia…. ¿Cómo les puedo agradecer lo que me están ofreciendo?  
Norman: haz echo mucho ya Ash…..es hora de que nosotros hagamos algo por ti….  
Caroline: si Ash (tocándole la mejilla) ha sufrido mucho querido….te mereces algo de alegría… (Sonriendo)  
Ash: (soltando un lagrima) usted…se parece mucho a ella…es el mismo tipo de persona…..que con solo mirarla uno se puede poner contento…..  
Caroline: amor….(abrazándolo) ya paro tu tiempo de sufrir…..¿no es así Norman?  
Norman: si muchacho (lo abraza por el otro lado) ahora tienes personas con quien estar.  
May: (abrazándolo por el frente) si Ash, ahora estas con nosotros.  
Max: (abrazándolo por detrás) ¡si Ash, ahora nosotros somos tu familia!

Después de decir esto, los cuatro sienten que Ash llora

Ash: (llorando) gracias…perdí todo lo que tenía ayer…..(sonriendo) y lo he recuperado hoy…..gracias….a los cuatro….gracias

Los cuatro no dices nada,…solamente lo abrazan…..

Pasan las horas y todos empiezan con sus rutinas….Caroline sale de compras, Norman atiende el gimnasio, Max va a entrenar a su caterpie y May…..bien ella se quedó con  
Ash para ayudarlo a arreglar su habitación…..  
May: oye Ash ¿te gusta cómo quedo?  
Ash: (sonriendo) si, quedo muy agradable…..  
May: ¿Qué pasa?  
Ash: nada….nada…..recuerdos….nada más…  
May: oh….  
Ash: (suspiro) me imagino que tendré que empezar a hacer una nueva vida…..con ustedes claro….espero no incomodarlos.  
May: ¡no Ash!, ¿Cómo dices eso? Todos nosotros queremos que te quedes con nosotros…..(sonrojada) yo soy la que más quiere…..  
Ash: (sonriendo) gracias… (Tomándole la mano) eres lo mejor que me ha pasado May (le besa la mano)  
May: (sonrojada)….  
Ash: (sonriendo)…..oye…. ¿sabes dónde esta Brock?  
May: me dijo que fue a ver a su chica…..¿cómo era?  
Ash: Sakuu creo…..¿la conoces May?  
May: no Ash…..pero Brock me ah dicho que es muy linda..  
Ash: para Brock todas las mujeres son lindas….  
May: ja ja ja es cierto….espera un minuto….si todas son lindas ¿Por qué nunca trato de conquistarme? (enojada)  
Ash: porque cuando te lo presente, le dije en secreto que lo golpearía si hacia eso….  
May: (sorprendida) ¿en serio?  
Ash: si, conozco a Brock…..lo iba a hacer…además eres cuatro años menor que el…no…le dije que no le iba a aguantar eso, que lo hiciera con las demás eso no me importaba…me encargaron cuidarte a ti…..eso hice.  
May: (sonrojada) que lindo eres (le besa la mejilla)  
Ash: (suspiro, sonriendo) ven…. ¿quiere salir a la ciudad?  
May: ¡claro!

Los dos salen a pasear a la ciudad…y como ya saben que May es famosa por ser la hija de Norman…ya se imaginaran la prensa…. ¿no?

Gente: ¡NO PUEDE SER!

La gente se queda mirando a Ash y a May ya que los dos estaban tomados de la mano y eso creo mucha… "sorpresa"

Ash: (sorprendido) ¿Qué sucede May?  
May: no te preocupes (gota en la cabeza) yo lo arreglaré  
Prensa: ¡señorita May! ¿Quién es este chico? (tomando fotos y micrófonos grabando las voces)  
May: pues….él es mi nov…no, mejor dicho él es mi prometido Ash Ketchum (abrazándole el brazo)  
Ash: (sonriendo) hola….  
Prensa y todos los demás: ¡PROMETIDO!  
May: si, pregúntenle a papá si quieren.

La prensa se pone encima de Ash.

Prensa: señor Ketchum ¿es un entrenador? (otro) ¿Cuándo se conocieron? (otro) ¿Qué le ha parecido a Norman esto? (otro) ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?...  
Ash: (con una gota en la cabeza) eh…..May esto no era lo que tenía planeado cuando salimos…  
May: perdón… ¡OK TODOS ATRÁS, QUE YO Y ASH TENEMOS COSAS QUE HACER!

Ella lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva con todos los demás mirándolos….luego llegan a un local de comida y se sientan.

Ash: vaya…no me imaginaba que saldría en las noticias solo porque salí contigo a pasear…..  
May: (avergonzada) bueno….eso pasa cuando tu papa es famoso en la ciudad….  
Ash: es cierto, Norman es muy famoso aquí…..(sonriendo) bueno lo único que les falto fue preguntarme mi tipo de sangre….

Ambos se ríen por lo dicho de Ash, luego se ponen a comer….se ponen a conversar…..

Ash: May dime algo  
May: ¿Qué cosa Ash?  
Ash: vives en una ciudad bastante grande, eres famosa….. ¿Cómo es que no tienes amigos o amigas?  
May: precisamente por eso es que no tengo….la gente se me acerca solo porque soy "la hija de Norman" ….por eso no tengo amigos…..bueno…..pero tengo un mejor amigo…  
Ash: ¿sí? ¿Quién? (interesado)  
May: (sonrojada) tú…  
Ash: (sonriendo) gracias…..tú también eres mi mejor amiga….  
May: (sonriendo) ¿crees…..que papá se moleste por los periodistas?  
Ash: imagino que no…él ya debe estar acostumbrado a eso….  
May: sí, es cierto… oye ¿No has sentido más tus deseos de pelear por tu enfermedad?  
Ash: no….es que solo pasa cuando algo te pasa May…y no te ha pasado nada malo desde hace mucho…..ese sería yo, cuando se tratan de cosas malas…pero (sonriendo) tengo que acostumbrarme…  
May: (mirándolo) ¿de dónde sacas tantas fuerzas Ash?…yo no hubiera aguantado ni la primera Ash.  
Ash: ¿de dónde saco fuerzas?...pues de ti May….tú me ayudas mucho ….porque sé que estás conmigo….. (Tomándole la mano)  
May: (estrechando su mano con la de Ash) yo siempre voy a estar contigo (sonriéndole)  
Ash: bien…..pues….¿qué más quieres hacer?  
May: no se ¿quieres volver a casa?  
Ash: por mi bien….solo déjame ir al lavabo y vamos….  
May: OK, yo te espero…

Ash se marcha y May lo queda esperando….en ese momento llega un chico.

Chico: hola preciosa…..  
May: (lo mira sin importancia) hola  
Chico: ¿me quieres acompañar a comer?  
May: disculpa, pero no, estoy esperando a mi novio (se levanta)  
Chico: ¿así? (le da un agarrón por atrás)  
May: ¡INSOLENTE! (May le iba con una cachetada)  
Chico: (se la detiene) no, no, no….¿por qué no me das un beso?  
May: ¡TONTO; SUELTAME! (pensando) ¡oh no si Ash ve esto él va…o no!

Ash está parado viendo esto…  
(Aclaración: la enfermedad de Ash no hace que solo pierda el control, sino que también aumenta su fuerza física)

Ash: (furioso) suéltala….  
Chico: (se le queda mirando) si tú lo dices…. (Deja caer a May y esta cae al suelo)  
Ash: (esto enoja más a Ash)…..  
Chico: tú eres el "novio" …..jajaja….que patético, apropósito tu chica tiene un buen trase….

Ash le da un gancho en la mandíbula haciendo que se le rompan los dientes...

Chico: ablablbb bla (viéndolo acercarse) efplera…..lo sfien…..

Ash le azota la cabeza contra la mesa y luego contra una de las ventanas de la tienda…el solo quería golpearlo, sus ojos estaban blancos de la ira…..iba a seguir, pero sintió un abrazo por detrás…..

May: detente Ash… ya es suficiente….  
Ash: (empieza a recuperar el sentido)…..May…..  
May: Ash… (Lo abraza más fuerte)  
Ash: (triste) lo hice otra vez ¿cierto?  
May: si Ash…..pero sabes que no es tu culpa…..  
Ash: no May…..esta vez quería hacerlo (enojado) quiero ver si el maldito lo hace de nuevo…  
May: Ash…..vamos….luego vendrán para llevarlo a un hospital….  
Ash: (mira al chico inconsciente)….si…vamos….

Los dos van de camino hacia su casa dejando al chico inconsciente y con la boca ensangrentada…. Luego llegan a casa…..

May: ven Ash siéntate, te haré algo de comer….  
Ash: gracias May….

May se va a la cocina…..

Ash: (pensando) sé que no debo decir esto…..pero por dios que se sintió bien hacerle eso….pero…..no está bien….creo que solo podré volver a pelear con mis pokémons si May no está involucrada…..mejor la voy a ver..

Ash se levanta y va a la cocina, al llegar se queda mirando a May….ella se percata de esto….

May: (avergonzada) Ash…. ¿Por qué me miras así?  
Ash: (enternecido) nunca te había visto más hermosa May…..  
Cuando Ash llego a la cocina se encontró con May usando un delantal y preparando algo para él, lo cual le hizo recordar mucho a su madre. Pero ahora lo veía en su novia…

May: (muy sonrojada) Ash….yo solo estoy cocinando…. ¿por qué me dices eso?  
Ash: (se acerca y le toca la mejilla) te pareces tanto a ella May….tanto….. (Le besa la frente) espero poder pasar el resto de mi vida contigo May…..  
May: (sonrojada) yo…ya no sé cómo demostrar el cariño que te tengo Ash….yo….  
Ash: no May…..no es el tiempo…..algún día….quizás….pero por ahora estoy muy feliz así... (Sonriendo)…yo no podría pedirte nada más.  
May: gracias…..

Luego de comer llegan los demás….

Norman: ¡hola a todos!  
Todos: ¡hola!  
Norman: ¿Qué ven?  
Caroline: la TV., May dice que van a salir en ella  
May: ¡sí!, ¡hoy nos grabaron los de la prensa!  
Brock: ¡oigan ya empezó!  
Max: ¡ya cállense y escuchemos!  
TV: hola a todos, estas son las noticias…..al parecer la hija del líder de gimnasio Norman tiene una relación ya planificada con chico llamado Ash Ketchum, lo que ha causado conmoción en la gente por el repentino anuncio de la joven como se ve en el video

Video: Prensa: ¡señorita May! ¿Quién es este chico? (tomando fotos y micrófonos grabando las voces)  
May: pues….el es mi nov…no, mejor dicho él es mi prometido Ash Ketchum (abrazándole el brazo)  
Ash: (sonriendo) hola….  
Prensa y todos los demás: ¡PROMETIDO!  
May: si, pregúntenle a papá si quieren

TV: como pueden ver la joven coordinadora ya está comprometida a los 14 años….y se preguntaran quien es este chico, pues se ha encontrado información de que su origen es Pueblo Paleta, es entrenador y Campeón del torneo de las islas naranjas.  
Ash: Vaya…sí que saben obtener información…  
Brock: si, eso fue rápido…..  
TV: un boletín….nos ha llegado un video en que nos muestra la actitud de este chico, en este video se nos muestra como un chico después de faltarle el respeto a la hija del líder de gimnasio en reprendido por el prometido de esta. (Muestra del video)…..bueno….el chico fue llevado al hospital donde se le diagnosticó una imposibilidad casi permanente de mover la mandíbula, también se encontró daños en el cráneo debido al choque con la mesa que se vio en el video. Por ahora se está recuperando en sala de reposo…..bueno en otras noticias… (Se apaga la TV.)

Todos: ….  
Norman: ….  
Caroline: bien…..  
Brock: eso debió doler…..  
Max: si…..  
May: (avergonzada) mostraron cuando el…..  
Ash: no lo digas May….yo lo vi en vivo…..  
May: (espantada) ¡¿QUE LO VISTE?!  
Ash: ¿Por qué crees que le rompí la mandíbula?  
May: ah…..(se acerca y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Ash) (pensando) tengo un chico que me protege…!y sí que sabe hacerlo!

Ash nota esto y solo sonríe por lo que hace May…Norman por su parte se va a sentar junto con Ash serio….

Norman: Ash….  
Ash: ¿si señor?  
May: (pensando) hay no ¿estará molesto?

Norman le toma la cabeza y se la toma entre su brazo y con la otra le revuelve el cabello.

Norman: (feliz) ¡JAJAJA AMO A ESTE CHICO! ¡ESA SI ES MANERA DE PROTEGER A TU CHICA JAJA!  
Ash: gracias señor (sonriendo)  
May: ¡hay papá me asustaste! ¡Pensé que estabas molesto!  
Caroline: Ash….una pregunta…..sin ofender…pero cuando te conocimos no eras tan fuerte que digamos….  
Ash: es cierto señora…..bueno, creo que el virus que tengo me incremento la fuerza física…..cuando estoy molesto golpeo como un hitmonchan…..bueno….eso creo….  
Max: si los dejas así….yo creo que pegas más fuerte….  
Ash: creo que tienes razón  
Brock: bueno…..yo me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a casa de Sakuu.  
Todos- Ash: ¡UHHHHH!

Los que hace que Brock se sonroje. Al llegar a la puerta Ash lo llama.

Ash: ¡Brock!  
Brock: ¿si Ash?  
Ash: ...cuidate...

Brock se le queda mirando y le guiña el ojo y se marcha...los demás se le quedan mirando a Ash.

May: ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?  
Ash: porque lo conozco….  
Caroline: ah…que buen amigo eres Ash (sonriendo)  
Norman: si….muy buen consejo…..  
Max y May: ¿Qué pasa aquí?  
Ash: nada….(sonriendo)…con su permiso me retiro, estoy muy cansado….  
Norman: claro Ash, que descanses…..

Se queda la familia hablando.  
May: papá ¿que fue eso con Brock?  
Norman: espera….Max, mejor te vas a dormir, ya que es tarde  
Max: pero…..oh está bien

Max se va a su habitación y quedan May y sus padres….

May: ¿y bien?  
Caroline: veras amor Brock….parece que fue a tener un momento intimo con su novia…  
May: (sonrojada) ah…era eso…..y ¿Por qué Ash le dijo que se cuidara?  
Norman: eso me impresiona mucho de el….ser tan joven y tener todo tan claro es notable…él le dijo que se cuidara para que no dejara a la chica preñada.  
Caroline: ¡Norman! ¡No podrías ser más suave!  
Norman: May ya tiene la edad para entender eso…además de que sirve que sea más suave si es mejor que lo sepa cómo tiene que ser….

Los dos se quedan discutiendo.

May: (pensando) por eso Ash me ha rechazado…..como la vez de la amenaza de Drew o esta que tuvimos en la cocina….solamente me ha estado cuidando…. (Saliendo del pensamiento) eh… ¿puedo ir a su habitación?  
Norman: ¿Maaaaay? ¿No estarás pensando en?  
May: (sonrojada y avergonzada) ¡PAPA! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE! (más calmada) solamente quiero ir a estar con el…no quiero para eso otro (sonrojada)  
Caroline: anda hija…..  
May: gracias….. (Se va)  
Norman: mmmmm ¿estas segura?  
Caroline: conoces a Ash…. ¿de qué te preocupas? (se va a su habitación seguido de Norman)

En la habitación de Ash, él se quitaba la polera ya que le estaba molestando algo en su cicatriz…. En eso tocan a la puerta.

May: Ash ¿puedo pasar?  
Ash: claro May  
May: Ash….¿qué sucede?  
Ash: me está doliendo un poco mi cicatriz May.  
May: ¿la de la espalda?  
Ash: si….. ¿Tienes de esa crema que me echaste la otra vez?  
May: si, ven yo te la hecho.  
Ash: gracias…..¿estas segura?  
May. ¿Quién es la que te cuida aquí? (con las manos en las caderas)  
Ash: tu (sonriendo)  
May: ¿entonces? Déjame sacarte la venda.

May le retira la venda a Ash de la espalda y empieza a untar la crema..

May: tu herida ha sanado muy bien Ash.  
Ash: si…(suspiro de alivio)…..gracias May…necesitaba eso…..  
May: (sonriendo) de nada (May empieza a delinear la ruta de la cicatriz)  
Ash: ¿Qué sucede May?  
May: ¿te dolió mucho Ash?  
Ash: …fue 10 veces peor que el golpe del hitmonchan…..  
May: (suspira y apoya su cabeza en la espalda de Ash) ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieses estado?  
Ash: estarías muerta May…no lo hubieras aguantado…..  
May: (lo abraza por la espalda) gracias por cuidarme…..  
Ash: es lo que tengo que hacer…..es mi deber cuidarte….  
May: y es mi deber atenderte…..  
Ash: jajaja….si…. ¿quieres dormir conmigo?  
May: (sonriendo) claro

Ambos se acuestan abrazados…pero Ash piensa algo antes de dormir..

Ash: (pensando) creo…que mi vida va a mejorar de ahora en adelante (sonriendo)

Y se duerme

_**DEJEN SUS REWS….**_


	18. Capítulo 18: Eres…un…estúpido

_**BUENO GENTE ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA DE QUE PUEDO TAMBIEN SUBIR CAPITULOS LOS DIAS DE SEMANA, ASI QUE INTENTARE SUIBIR AL MENOS UNO POR DIA**_

Capítulo 18: eres….un….estúpido

Aclaración: este episodio es la misma noche del episodio 17

Todos seguían durmiendo….excepto uno….

Ash: (pensando) mmm tengo sed…..iré a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua….pero debo tratar de no despertar a May.

Ash logra con éxito zafarse de May y le cierra la puerta para que siga durmiendo, al llegar a la cocina toma un vaso y lo llena con agua y se sienta en el comedor…de repente que escucha la puerta…..

Ash: …. ¿Brock?... ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con tu novia.  
Brock: (molesto) ah…..termine con ella…..  
Ash: ¿Qué? Pero si estabas tan encaminado….¿qué paso?  
Brock: naaaa….se molestó porque trate de llevar las cosas a otro nivel y se molestó…..y ya no me quiere así que bien, no me interesa.  
Ash: espera un segundo…. ¿la presionaste a que hicieran eso?  
Brock: si, no quería, así que yo la presione y se molestó así que le dije que no iba a estar con una chica que no me hace caso y me fui…  
Ash: eres…un….estúpido….. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?  
Brock: (enojado) ¡NO ME INSULTES ASH; YA QUE YO EH LLEGADO MAS LEJOS QUE TU EN ESTO!

Este grito hace que May despierte y nota que no está Ash…

May: ¿Qué fue ese ruido? …. ¿y Ash? (escucha una voces) parece que alguien está hablando en el comedor….iré a ver….

May se levanta y camina hasta el comedor y se esconde al ver que los chicos están hablando…..y se pone a escuchar….

Brock: (enojado) ¡tú no sabes lo que es sufrir por una chica!, ¡me mate con esa chica para poder tener una relación estable, y cuando quiero que pase algo más interesante esta chica no me acepta! ¡La mande al diablo! ¡Estoy molesto ¿sabes?! ¡Tengo 20 años, lo único que quiero es tener un momento con una chica!...mientras que tú….(mirándolo) lo único que hiciste fue quedarte sentado y las chicas te venían, y ahora está comprometido con una chica que hace todo por ti…..(enojado) ¡tú no sabes lo que es sufrir por una mujer!

Durante toda la plática de Brock se quedó sentado mirándolo y bebiendo su vaso con agua…luego le pregunta.

Ash: ¿ya terminaste? (serio)  
Brock: ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que tengo que ser más educado? O ¿tengo que ser más sensible?...no seas hipócrita Ash, si May pudiera se te tiraría como una…  
Ash: (Golpeando el vaso contra la mesa y apuntándolo con un dedo) que ni se te ocurra insultarla Brock…..que ni se te ocurra hacerlo…. (Serio)  
Brock: (recordando lo que le pasa a Ash cuando pasa eso) bien…(molesto) pero a ti siempre es fácil todo lo que se te presenta, tú no has sufrido como y….  
Ash: (molesto) por un demonio ¿quieres dejar de decir estupideces?, ¿acaso crees que me ha sido fácil todo esto?... Por haberme ganado el amor de May perdí mi visión, mi salud, mi cuerpo quedo herido y perdí a mi madre…. ¡¿y crees que me ha sido fácil?!  
Brock:…

May escondida alcanza a escuchar esto y se pone triste, se disponía irse pero Ash continúa

Ash: a diferencia de ti, yo jamás pedí una recompensa por mi sufrimiento. Con la sola presencia de May me basta para poder continuar….. ¿Sabes algo? Sí, yo también eh tenido la oportunidad de tener ese momento con May, pero en todas las ocasiones que ella me lo ofreció yo fui quien la rechazo.  
Brock: (sorprendido) ¿pero cómo puedes decirle que no a eso?  
Ash: (enojado) ¡¿por qué?! por un demonio Brock es una niña….solo tiene 14 años!…..(más calmado) mira…yo quisiera hacerlo, mentiría si dijera que no…pero no puedo hacerlo.  
Brock: ¿pero qué razones tan grandes puedes tener para decir que no?  
Ash: tres tengo….son todo lo que necesito…..la primera es que amo a esa niña más que a mis pokemon y a la vida misma.

May que está escondida al escuchar esto se sonroja mucho…

Ash: la segunda es que yo no la voy a tomar tan joven….eso es incorrecto y por el respeto que le tengo a ella y a sus padres no lo haré.  
Brock: ¿y la tercera?  
Ash: ¿te imaginas que quede embarazada a los 14 años? ¿Piensas que le voy a destruir la vida así? No la rescate tantas veces solo para que yo lo haga…(suspiro) mira… créeme que Sakuu tiene razón en cuanto a que no quiere continuar su relación contigo….hasta que no cambies esa mentalidad no te va a resultar nada…..te lo aseguro…..ahora mejor anda a dormir…  
Brock: está bien…Ash yo…  
Ash: no digas nada Brock, a la persona que le debes pedir perdón no está en esta casa….y créeme algo no creo que puedas tener otra oportunidad…así que mejor hazte amigo de ella…una pregunta Brock…..¿qué edad tiene?  
Brock: 16  
Ash: (suspiro) ya….ve a dormir…..

Brock sube y va a su habitación….Ash se queda sentado en el comedor.

Ash: este tonto….. ¿Cómo se le ocurre forzar a una chica menor que el a hacer eso? Este…..no va aprender nunca  
May: A..Ash…..(tímida haciéndose ver)  
Ash: (sorprendido) May….. ¿Hace cuánto que estas aquí?  
May: desde que empezaste a charlar con Brock…..(mirando hacia abajo)

Ash nota que algo raro le está pasando a May

Ash: ven May siéntate…..quiero hablar contigo.

May se sienta y queda frente a el.

Ash: ¿qué sucede May?  
May: Ash...es que yo...escuche todo cuando dijiste que (se sonroja) que...tu...  
Ash: lo se May…..(suspiro) es cierto…todo lo que escuchaste aquí es cierto…..  
May: (mirándolo) ¿de verdad?  
Ash: (sonriendo) es que May…..tu eres hermosa en todo sentido….tendría que ser homosexual para no quererlo….pero yo no lo voy a hacer porque …bueno…tu escuchaste las razones…..  
May: si….(sonrojada) es que…. es la primera vez que escucho que un hombre dice algo así sobre mí.  
Ash: bueno…..es la primera vez que digo eso sobre una mujer….(sonriendo)  
May:…( lo abraza)  
Ash: ¿estás bien? (abrazándola)  
May: si…..estoy feliz….  
Ash: ¿sabes?...te vez muy linda en piyama…..  
May: (lo abraza más fuerte)

Los dos se levantan y se van a dormir otra vez….

Continuara…..

_**DEJEN SUS REWS…**_


	19. Capítulo 19: mi nueva amiga…

Capítulo 19: mi nueva amiga…

Pasaron unos días desde esa noche y todo marchaba bien…por fin….todo estaba yendo bien en la vida de Ash, no había pasado nada malo…..esto lo pensaba él mientras estaba sentado en el árbol en el cual pasaba hablando con May.

Ash: (pensando) menos mal ya no ha pasado nada malo otra vez…..me está yendo bien con mi tutoría para ser líder de gimnasio…a este paso cuando tenga veinte años podré tener mi gimnasio en Pueblo Paleta….Norman está contento con mi estadía en su casa, lo mismo que la señora Caroline ya que dice que yo la ayudo mucho…Max ya casi está listo para emprender su viaje pokémon…..Brock ya está con otra chica…..y espero que esta si funcione además de que nos presentó a Sakuu y se hizo muy amiga de May….. May…..mi linda May…yo no podría pedir estar mejor con ella….ya no se puede más…nunca eh peleado con ella…cosa que aun encuentran raro sus padres.…por dios que la amo…por dios y los pokémon que la amo… (Saliendo del pensamiento) por fin está saliendo todo bien….espero que continué…..

En otra parte May estaba buscando a Ash.

May: ¡Ash!... ¡Ash!... ¿Dónde estará?  
Caroline: ¿Qué pasa hija?  
May: ¿sabes dónde está Ash mamá?  
Caroline: está en el árbol May, creo que quiere estar solo un rato….  
May: ¿en el árbol? …..mejor lo voy a ver…..  
Caroline: mejor déjalo solo un rato hija…..quizás se moleste si lo interrumpen.  
May: no mamá…él no se va a enojar…..(pensando) espero…..

May va de camino hacia el árbol pensando sobre…

May: (pensando) ¿y si mamá tiene razón?... ¿Y si se molesta conmigo por no dejarlo en paz?...pero….es que me preocupo cuando se queda solo…ya que con todo lo que ha pasado….pues….. quizás se ponga triste…..y no me gusta que este así….no, no me interesa si se enoja conmigo, si esta solo es por algo y yo voy a saber que es…

May al llegar encuentra Ash sentado apoyando la espalda en el árbol, él se da cuenta de que ella llega.

Ash: hola May….me alegra verte (sonriendo)  
May: (pensando) ¿Cómo puedo pensar que se va a enojar conmigo?, si el siempre que me ve sonríe…yo no debería dudar de Ash.  
Ash: ¿te pasa algo May?  
May: no...no es nada….(apenada)  
Ash: sabes que no me puedes mentir…..¿qué sucede?  
May: pues…es que mi mamá me dijo que quizás querías estar solo y yo quise saber que te pasaba y luego empecé a pensar que de verdad te enojarías…..pero no lo hiciste…y me siento mal por haber dudado de ti….  
Ash: pues quería estar solo hace un rato…... por eso vine….pero porque vengas no significa que me voy a enojar…..solamente vine a pensar…..  
May: ¿en qué? (se sienta a su lado)  
Ash: pues en que las cosas han ido bastante bien estos días….  
May: ah…eso…pues sí.  
Ash: en ¿Qué pensabas?  
May: (nerviosa) ¿yo?…..en nada….  
Ash: no me mientas…  
May: ¡aah! ¿Cómo sabes cuándo miento?  
Ash: (sonriendo) porque te conozco…yo te presto mucha atención….  
May: ¿enserio? (sonrojada) haber….dime ¿Qué sabes de mí?  
Ash: siempre que despiertas te miras al espejo y sonríes, siempre te vez dos veces al espejo antes de salir de tu habitación, tienes un diario debajo de tu cama, le temes a las tormentas, te gusta mucho la sopa de fideos eso si con muchos fideos y no con tanta sopa, hablas dormida en ocasiones, te gusta verme mientras duermo, tu grupo favorito es pokequeen…. ¿quieres que siga?  
May: (impresionada)…no….está bien….yo…yo también se cosas sobre ti….  
Ash: (sonriendo) ¿sí? ¿Cuáles?  
May: …pues….. (Sonriendo) tú también hablas dormido en ocasiones, te gustan la hamburguesas con queso, pero sin pepinillos, siempre usas un puro perfume, tienes una cicatriz cerca de la oreja izquierda, te gusta cantar….y no lo haces mal…y también sé que te gusta mucho el pokesoccer…..  
Ash: (sonriendo) creo que nos conocemos mucho….  
May: (abrazándolo) si…..  
Ash: pero eso no cambia el tema principal….¿qué pensabas que yo estaba pensando?  
May: (nerviosa) es que quizás te enojes si lo pregunto…..pero…  
Ash: dime May…sabes que nos podemos contar todo….tú me contaste que una vez te enamoraste de un chico….y aprecio que me tengas confianza, yo haré lo mismo….dime  
May: tú… ¿tú tuviste algún sentimiento por alguna de las chicas que haz conocido? Es que quiero saberlo…..es que me parece increíble que yo sea la primera Ash…después de cómo eres, cualquier chica quisiera estar como yo…..  
Ash: mira…..yo…  
May: ¿lo sentiste?  
Ash: no…siempre fue de amistad con todas….yo era muy inmaduro antes de todo lo que me ha pasado…..Brock me decía que yo era un afortunado…..pero yo no lo entendía….es cierto que me sonrojaba cuando me besaban…..y bueno ¿Quién no?...pero nunca sentí algo más…  
May: y….. ¿Cómo mujer? Es decir….¿te gustaban sus figuras?  
Ash: May…como llegaba yo de inmaduro que ni siquiera me daba cuenta de cómo eran… solo contigo empecé a ver eso…  
May: pero de tantas mujeres que conoces….. ¿Por qué yo?...es decir yo soy muy inmadura, menor, no soy muy lista, también soy torpe y no me considero una chica tan linda….. (Apenada)  
Ash: ¿estas bromeando? Por dios May eres hermosa….mira la razón de que yo me allá fijado en ti, fue que en ti vi a una mujer de verdad…Misty me humillaba, Bianca nunca me importo, a Melody solo era por el "héroe" de la profecía….no…..solo en ti pude ver una mujer con la que quería estar…..una chica tierna, sincera, graciosa…por eso me enamore de ti…  
May: Ash…que lindo…gracias….(lo abraza)  
Ash: empiezo a pensar que te gustan mucho estos momentos ¿no?  
May: si (sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla) bueno yo me voy, iré con Sakuu a comprar al centro comercial  
Ash: me alegro que se hayan vuelto amigas…..  
May: si, siempre quise tener una amiga…..ya que tengo un amigo muy bueno….(mirándolo)  
Ash: (sonriendo) gracias…..anda, yo te esperare….  
May: si, (se despide y se marcha)

En el centro comercial.

Sakuu: ¡Aquí May!  
May: ¡Sakuu! Hola ¿cómo estás? (se saludan)  
Sakuu: bien, ¿tu?  
May: bien también, pues vamos a comprar  
Sakuu: ¡sí!

Las dos pasaron un día probándose ropa y perfumes, luego se sentaron a comer y se pusieron a platicar sobre un tema.

Sakuu: oye May….¿cómo vas con Ash?  
May: yo muy bien…..él y yo estamos muy felices…..  
Sakuu: ah…..oye ¿Cómo es Ash como novio?  
May: es el mejor…me cuida cuando estoy enferma, me deja dormir con el cuándo tengo miedo de algo, siempre me dice que me quiere, siempre sabe cuándo algo malo me pasa, me defiende…mi Ash es el mejor…(sonriendo)  
Sakuu: hay que tierno… ¿no tiene un hermano o algo así?  
May: no…..la señora Delia solo tuvo a Ash…..  
Sakuu: ah…. su madre…...¿cómo esta de ese tema?  
May: está mejor…..(sonrojada) dice que él va estar contento siempre por que ve a su madre en mi…..  
Sakuu: (llorando) ¡¿Por qué no tiene un hermano?!  
May: bueno…..tiene un amigo que se parece mucho a el…Richie….si, Richie….hasta donde se no tiene pareja….  
Sakuu: ¿enserio? Eso es bueno….. ¿Crees que le pueda agradar?  
May: si…..pero una cosa  
Sakuu. ¿Qué?  
May: de todos los chicos que conozco…. yo me quede con el mejor… (Sonriendo)  
Sakuu: si…..tienes suerte…..  
May: si...y ¿qué me dices de Brock?….. ¿Ya lo perdonaste?  
Sakuu: si….solo es mi amigo ahora…..pero nunca más con el….nunca más….  
May: bueno….el tonto se lo merece, ¿cómo se le ocurre presionarte a eso?  
Sakuu: y ¿Ash? ¿No?  
May: (sonrojada) Ash me cuida…por eso no quiere….  
Sakuu: vaya….espero que Richie sea tan bueno como el….  
May: no sueñes, como mi Ash no hay..

Las dos se ríen y se despiden, luego May vuelve a casa.

May: ¡ya volví!  
Max: hola hermana, ¿cómo te fue?  
May: hola Max, bien….y ¿los demás?  
Max: están comiendo, y Ash está en su habitación durmiendo.  
May: ¿durmiendo? ¿Por qué?  
Max: es que estuvo ayudando a papá a ampliar el invernadero.  
May: ah por eso….oye te traje un regalo, toma (le pasa una pokebola pesada)  
Max: gracias… ¿te costó mucho?  
May: no, tranquilo no es cara, pensé que te serviría, a ti te gustan los pokemones tierra y roca.  
Max: si, gracias hermana.  
May: de nada..

May se va al comedor.

May: hola a todos.  
Caroline: hola hija ¿Cómo te fue?  
May: bien.  
Norman: May, tu chico trabajo como un Tauro…me ayudó mucho.  
May: si, Max me contó… ¿estaba muy cansado?  
Norman: no creo…..pero fue a su habitación a recostarse.  
May: oh….bien…. oye mamá  
Caroline: ¿si hija?  
May: (sonriendo) él no se enoja conmigo  
Caroline: que afortunada eres hija (sonriendo)

May se va a ver a Ash.

Norman: ¿Qué fue eso?  
Caroline: cosas de mujeres…  
May: Ash…..Ash ¿estas despierto?  
Ash: mmmmm…si May ¿Qué pasa?  
May: perdón ¿te desperté?  
Ash: no,…es que me dolía la espalda…creo que me golpee en la cicatriz…  
May: ven, déjame ver….. (Le revisa la espalda) tienes un rasmillon Ash.  
Ash: me debí haber golpeado con una tabla… ¿Cómo te fue?  
May: bien, nos divertimos mucho Sakuu y yo  
Ash: ¿de que hablaron?  
May: eh…pues…..  
Ash: ¿de mí?  
May: (sorprendida) ¿Cómo supiste?  
Ash: siempre te pones nerviosa cuando hablas de mí con otra persona.  
May: eres un tramposo Ash….. Tú sabes cómo descubrirme (abrazándolo)  
Ash: (sonriendo) bueno…. ¿por qué hablaste con Sakuu de mí?  
May: es que me pregunto si tenías hermanos, y le dije que no pero que tenias un amigo muy parecido.  
Ash: ¿Richie? ¿Qué tiene que ver Richie aquí?  
May: es que Sakuu quiere tener un novio como tu….. (Abrasándolo por el cuello)  
Ash: (sonrojado) bueno….yo no soy nada especial…..Richie es un buen chico…si quieres lo llamo.  
May: bien….. ¿Cómo que no eres especial?  
Ash: pues…no lo soy….solo soy yo.  
May: conmigo no solamente eres tu…..a las chicas les gustan los hombres como tú.  
Ash: (sonrojado) podemos cambiar el tema… que me está dando vergüenza.  
May: claro….(sonriendo)  
Ash: Brock me presento a su nueva novia  
May: ¿sí? ¿Cómo es?  
Ash: no es muy alta, pelo negro, también es media morena….se parece mucho a él.  
May: ¿en qué sentido?  
Ash: ambos se vuelven locos por un desorden…..tiene que limpiar…..  
May: (gota en la cabeza) ah eso…jajaja  
Ash: pero se ve que se quieren….solo espero que este tarado no vuelva a hacer lo mismo de la otra vez.  
May: Ash para ti ¿cómo es esto de hombre y mujeres?, me refiero a que a ti no te importa eso de tener un momento íntimo, y a muchos otros es lo único que les importa, lo mismo que a ti no te gustan las mujeres alocada, te gusta más calmadas…..  
Ash: después de la muerte de mi madre…..me cree una forma de ver ese tipo de diferencias…..el deber de los hombres es cuidar a las mujeres de los demás….y de ellas mismas  
May: ¿Y el de las mujeres?  
Ash: (sonriendo) ayudar a los hombres, hacerlos sentir queridos….mi mamá hizo su parte… (Triste) yo falle.  
May: Ash… (Abrazándolo) eso no es cierto….  
Ash: si lo es…..pero no volverá a pasar…. (Tomando el rostro de May) no permitiré que suceda de nuevo (la besa)

Así pasaron los días…..meses…..años….4 para ser exactos…..pero lo contare otro día….

Continuara.

_**DEJEN SUS REWS…**_


	20. Capítulo 20: Lo prometido es deuda…

Capítulo 20: Lo prometido es deuda….

4 años han pasado…y sí que pasaron muchas cosas…Max se fue a su viaje pokémon, Richie se encariño con Sakuu y son novios, Ash construyo su gimnasio en Pueblo Paleta y es dueño de la medalla estrella. (Si bien todos los gimnasios tienen un elemento, el de Ash es ramdom, ósea cualquier tipo) pero la historia se ubica en Petalburgo en el cumpleaños número 18 de May y ya estaban todos los invitados excepto uno.

Caroline: ¿May que sucede?  
May: es que Ash aún no llega y la fiesta ya empezó…espero que no le haya pasado nada…..  
Norman: tranquila hija, sabes que vendrá solamente está retrasado…debe estar ocupado con su nuevo gimnasio.  
May: si, pero…  
Max: hermana…ya tranquila ¿bien? Sabes que vendrá.  
May: bueno….mejor vamos abajo.  
Norman: si hija.

Abajo los estaban esperando todos los chicos…

Sakuu: hay esta May, te estábamos buscando  
Richie: si ¿Dónde estaban?  
May: no pasa nada…  
Sakuu: tranquila ya va a llegar.  
May: eso espero….  
Misty: si, siempre se demora.  
Bianca: es cierto  
Tracey: siempre llega tarde  
Todd: ¿Qué dices Richie?  
Richie: te apuesto a que llega en uno, dos, tres… ¡ding dong!

Todos escuchan el timbre y May va corriendo a abrir.

Richie: cielos…soy bueno.  
May: (abre la puerta) ¡ASH!  
Ash: (sonriendo) hola May, lamento la…..

Ash no termina de hablar, porque May salta encima y lo besa.

May: (enojada) no me hagas esto de nuevo, me preocupe (le da otro)  
Ash: (sonriendo) disculpa, el barco se demoró en partir.  
May: bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí. (Sonriendo)

Todos al ver que Ash llega lo saludan…..luego de un rato May empieza abrir sus regalos menos el de Ash.

May: muchas gracias a todos por sus regalos, me gustaron mucho….. (Mirando a Ash) pero tú no me has dado el tuyo Ash.  
Ash: (suspiro)…..no te tengo un regalo…..tengo otra cosa..  
Max: ¿a qué te refieres?  
Brock: si Ash ¿Qué estas tramando?  
Ellie (esposa de Brock): si ¿Qué pasa?

Todos se quedan mirando a Ash, este solo mira a May y se acerca.

Ash: hace cuatro años te hice una propuesta… (Sonriendo) supongo que llego el día de cumplirla.

Ash se empieza a arrodillar en frente de May y a la vista de todos.

May: (pensando) no, no puede ser…me,….me lo va…a ¿pedir?  
Ash: May…tu….(sacando una pokebola de su bolsillo) mmm (suspiro) te quieres casar conmigo?

Ash abre la pokebola y dentro hay un anillo.

May: (empezando a llorar) ah…Ash….(se arrodilla para quedar a su altura)  
Ash: ¿qué me dices May?  
May: (llorando) ¡SI! ¡ACEPTO! (Lo abraza)  
Todos: ¡EEHHHHHHH! ¡BRAVOOOOOO!

Los dos se quedan abrazados mientras los demás festejan…..excepto.

Misty: (pensando) ¡Maldita suertuda!, ¡tiene 18 y ya se va a casar! ¡Y con ASH!  
Bianca: (pensando) será mejor que me olvide de el….en realidad nunca tuve posibilidades….  
Todd: ¡OYE ASH!  
Ash: ¿si Todd?  
May: ¿Por qué no vienes con May y les tomo una foto?  
Ash: ¿Qué dices May?  
May: (abrazándolo) claro.

Los dos se ponen abrazados

Todd: OK, ¡digan boda!  
May y Ash: ¡boda!

Pasan las horas y todos se van a sus casas y se queda la familia hablando.

Norman: y bien….cuñado….. ¿Cómo está el gimnasio?  
Ash: por favor señor, dígame Ash como siempre lo ha hecho…..el gimnasio va bien y ya construí mi casa.  
Caroline: ¿en serio? Vaya que rápido  
Max: y…. ¿cuándo piensas casarte con mi hermana?  
May: hay Max… (Sonrojada)  
Ash: pues eso quería hablar con ustedes… ¿les parece dentro de una semana?  
Norman: ¿una semana?  
Caroline: ¿no te parece apresurado?  
Ash: es que haya en Pueblo Paleta ya está todo listo…yo deje las cosas listas, lo único que me faltaba era la decisión de May y el traje de bodas para ella.  
May: ¿ya lo tenías todo hecho? (abrazándolo) pues que sea la próxima semana.  
Ash: muy bien….pues yo me tengo que ir a Pueblo Paleta ahora…tengo que ir a ver el gimnasio.  
May: yo…yo voy contigo  
Ash: ¿de verdad?  
May: después de todo me iré allá cuando nos casemos.  
Ash: ¿Qué dices señores?  
Norman: si Ash.  
Caroline: si…..(media llorosa)

May nota el quiebre de su mamá.

May: mamá….  
Caroline: perdóname hija es que…..aun no me lo creo…que me pequeña ya se va. (Empieza a llorar)  
May: mamá no llores que yo también voy ah… (Empieza a llorar) mamá (se abrazan)  
Ash: mmmmm creo…que…metí la pata….  
Norman: no Ash, es que son muy unidas, además de que May es la mayor….y ella es su madre, por eso están así.

Luego de una despedida bastante emotiva Ash y May ya estaban en Pueblo Paleta.

Ash: ¿te gusta nuestra casa?  
May: es hermosa… (Abrazándolo) aun no me lo creo Ash…estoy muy feliz.  
Ash: yo también. (Sonriendo) estoy muy cansado…..me voy a dormir.  
May: yo también….  
Ash: ¿dónde quieres dormir?  
May: contigo….  
Ash: (sonriendo) pues vamos….

May le sujeta la mano a Ash.

May: no… de verdad quiero dormir contigo…. (Sonrojada)  
Ash: May…yo…. (Sonrojada)  
May: Ash….por favor…..de verdad quiero…. (Muy roja)

Ash solo la mira, la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a la habitación…. Al día siguiente él estaba preparando el desayuno mientras ve que baja May.

Ash: hola May (sonriendo)  
May: hola amor (lo abraza) gracias…..  
Ash: bueno….los dos estamos agradecido….. (La abraza). ¿Quieres comer?  
May: claro…..espera… ¿tú cocinaste?  
Ash: ¿te sorprende?  
May: pues si….. ¿Sabes?  
Ash: mi mamá me enseño….nunca lo hice, porque Brock cocina mejor que yo.  
May: bueno…..comamos.  
Ash: toma…..  
May: mmmmm que rico….gracias.  
Ash: de nada…..querida…..  
May: ¡ASH! (Lo abraza y lo besa)

Pues eso es hasta ahora,…..después pongo la boda….quizás pase algo medio dramático…..pero bueno hasta aquí.

Continuará.

_**DEJEN SUS REWS...**_


	21. Capítulo 21: la boda

Capítulo 21: la boda.

Llego el gran día…..ya estaban todos preparados para el gran momento. Todos estaban reunidos en el rancho del Profesor Oak. Ya que la ceremonia se hizo en un lugar de ahí. Ash por su parte ya estaba en el altar esperando May.

Ash:…..  
Brock: tranquilo Ash. No es para tanto…  
Ash: me lo dice el mismo que hace un tiempo casi vomita sobre el padre…  
Brock: (sonriendo) tiene razón….ja ja ja, pero cálmate si solo tiene que llegar…. ¡Mira hay viene!

Todos quedan mirando hacia la entrada donde se encontraba May tomada del brazo de Norman.

May: gracias papá.  
Norman: (sonriendo) espero que seas muy feliz hija, tu madre y yo no podríamos estar más felices por ti.  
May: ¿mi mamá esta mejor?  
Norman: si, solo está emocionada…

Norman llega y se la entrega Ash

Norman: cuídala mucho Ash.  
Ash: (sonriendo) desde los 15 que lo hago señor…..siempre lo voy a hacer….(mirando a May) te vez hermosa….  
May: gracias…. (Sonrojada)

Se preparan y el padre comienza la ceremonia…..luego llegan a la parte de…..

Padre: ¡si alguien se opone a esta relación!…. ¡que hable ahora o calle para siempre….!

Todos esperan algo….pero nada pasa…..

Padre: entonces los declaro marido y mujer….puede besar a la novia.

Ash y May se besan y todos aplauden….luego de horas de fiesta y demás ya estaba la pareja de recién casados en su hogar.  
Ash: (sonriendo) bueno…fue un día muy bonito….  
May: ¡fue el mejor de mi vida! (abrazándolo)  
Ash: May hay algo que quería decirte….. Pero no quería para que no te preocuparas.  
May: ¿Qué pasa Ash?  
Ash: hace dos días recibí una llamada…

/FLASH BACK/

El teléfono suena.

Ash: ¿sí? ¿Quién habla?  
¿?: ¡Tu maldito no te vas a salir a con la tuya!  
Ash: ah….Drew….. ¿Qué quieres?  
Drew: escúchame maldito, por tu culpa estuve en un hospital casi 2 años y créeme que no fue nada agradable….. Ahora sí, no pienses que voy a permitir que te cases con ella ¡YO NO TE VOY A PERMITIR ESO! ¡YO VOY PARA ALLA A DESTRUIR TUS PLANES!

Le cuelga el teléfono.

Ash: …  
May: ¿Quién era Ash?  
Ash: nadie May…..nadie.

/FIN FLASH BACK/

Ash: a decir verdad pensé que se presentaría hoy…  
May: (asustada) ¡pero Ash y si trata de hacer algo!  
Ash: no May, no te asustes…  
May: ¡pero Ash!  
Ash: May por…. (Escucha las noticias) ¿Qué?

Ash le sube el volumen a la TV.

TV: una persona ha fallecido en un accidente automovilístico en las cercanías de Pueblo Paleta. La victima de la cual solo se sabe su nombre Drew choco con un árbol debido a su estado de ebriedad, el coordinador de 18 años al parecer iba de camino a una boda cuando perdió el control. Según las autoridades el joven falleció en el acto….en otras no….. (Se apaga la tele)

Ash se sienta en su cama.

May: ¿Ash? (se sienta con el) tranquilo….esto no fue tu…..  
Ash: le provoque la muerte a un chico de 18 años May…..no lo puedo creer…..  
May: ¡¿pero Ash que dices?!  
Ash: el venía a hablar contigo May…y sea como fuera…yo lo mate.  
May: Ash (lo abraza)  
Ash: no sé si sentirme feliz o triste…por una parte pasa esto y por otra me case contigo…. (Suspiro) no tengo una vida muy normal ¿cierto?  
May: pues en realidad no…pero a mí me gusta (lo besa)  
Bien…pasan los días y ya llevan un mes de casados, May le pide si puede hacer una reunión con sus amigas. Ash le dice que claro, ya que él iba a juntarse con sus amigos.

/

Reunión de May

May: ¡hola chicas pasen!

Las saluda a todas.

Sakuu: ¡vaya que bonita es tu casa May!  
Ellie: si, muy acogedora.  
Misty: ¿y Ash?  
May: salió con los chicos, pero siéntense, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

/

Reunión de Ash.

Ash: ¡hola chicos!  
Richie: hola Ash.  
Brock: hola.  
Tracey: hola.

Se sientan a hablar.

/

Reunión de May

Ellie: y ¿cómo ha sido este mes May? ¿Ya te tiene aburrido Ash con sus hábitos?  
May: ¿aburrida? ¿A qué te refieres?  
Sakuu: que si ya te ha mandado a hacer cosas…  
May. Aun no entiendo…..  
Misty: mira, Tracey y yo llevamos solo 2 semanas casados y ya quiere que haga todo y me dedique a la casa solamente…me dijo que debería salir del gimnasio.  
May: ¿y no te ayuda?  
Misty: ¿ayudarme? ¿Qué hombre hace eso?  
May: pues…..Ash me ayuda a limpiar la casa.  
Sakuu: ¿Cómo haces eso?  
May: pues verán…..

/FLASH BACK/

May estaba limpiando toda la casa antes de que llegara Ash del gimnasio, pero no se dio cuenta de que se tardó más de lo que debía.

Ash: ¡ya llegue May!  
May: ¡ASH! ¡Hay no perdóname, no alcancé a limpiar y a cocinar, perdona, en serio yo….  
Ash: May amor….(le toma la cara) tranquila…..no pasa nada….déjame ayudarte.  
May: ¡no Ash tu no debes!….  
Ash: ¿ayudarte? ¿Por qué no?  
May: mi mamá siempre decía que una tiene que hacer todo en la casa y esperar a su esposo con todo listo…..  
Ash: May…..no…tranquila…..no tomes esa enseñanza tan en serio. A mi mamá yo siempre la ayudaba en la casa. Y yo no veo por qué esto debería ser una excepción, además la casa es de los dos…..así que déjame ayudarte…. ¿bien?  
May: pero…  
Ash: mira….déjame terminar de limpiar y tu cocinas ¿te parece?  
May: si….gracias…  
Ash: (sonriendo)

/FIN FLASH BACK/

May: y eso pasó….  
Misty: Tracey no haría eso nunca.  
Sakuu: vaya…pero apuesto a que se emborracha ¿cierto?  
May: no, Ash es alérgico al alcohol.  
Ellie: ¿alguna vez…..te pego?  
May: (asustada) ¿pegarme? No…..¿acaso?  
Ellie: una vez lo hizo, porque se me cayó la comida enzima de él.  
Sakuu: bueno hay hombres que golpean a sus mujeres.  
Misty: si, se creen más machos por hacer eso…  
May: (pensando) acaso….. ¿El me haría eso?

/

Reunión de Ash.

Ash: (enojado) ¿Cómo demonios le pegas a tu esposa Brock?  
Brock: ya tranquilo Ash, ¿acaso tú nunca lo has hecho?  
Ash: ¿Cómo se te ocurre que le voy a levantar la mano a May?  
Richie: pero eso nos hace más hombres, para que no se pasen de la línea…..mi papá siempre me lo dijo.  
Tracey: si, y que estén en la casa  
Brock: y que limpien sola la casa.

Ash solamente lo veía y pensaba…..

Ash: (pensando) pero que tarados son estos…apuesto que un día van a estar separados de sus mujeres.

/

Terminan las reuniones y Ash vuelve a su casa.

Ash: hola May (la besa) ¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión?  
May: buena…y ¿la tuya?  
Ash: bien…..eso creo…. ¿Tienes algo para comer?  
May: claro ven siéntate, te traigo enseguida.

Ash se sienta en el comedor pero de repente escucha que los platos se rompen. Y va a ver a May.

Ash: ¡MAY!  
May: Ash yo…  
Ash: ¿Qué paso aquí?  
May: es que yo, yo…..

Ash se sorprende por la posición que toma May, es como si estuviera esperando un golpe y entendió lo que pasaba….

Ash: May… (Acercándose)  
May: (pensando) tengo miedo, no quiero que el…

Ash la abrasa.

May: Ash… (Sorprendida)  
Ash: ¿Cómo se te ocurre que te voy a pegar?  
May: (mirándolo) es que…..  
Ash: si se May….pero yo nunca voy a hacer eso….te estado cuidando desde que tienes 13 años….¿cómo voy a ser yo el que lo haga?  
May: (triste) perdóname por desconfiar….es que (empieza a llorar)  
Ash: tranquila May…es bueno hablar de estas cosas….. Pero mira… (Limpiándole las lágrimas) es cierto que las chicas sufren eso…pero yo rete a los chicos por ser así, no está bien abusar así.  
May: (abrazándolo) gracias por ser así Ash, ven te daré de comer.  
Ash: gracias May (sonriendo)

Luego de un rato se van a su habitación….luego los dos esta acostados juntos.

Ash: ¿te contaron algo más las chicas?  
May: si  
Ash ¿Qué cosa?  
May: que soy muy afortunada (lo besa)  
Ash: jajaja

Los dos se duermen….

Continuara.

_**DEJEN SUS REWS….**_


	22. Capítulo 22 ¿tan bueno es?

Capítulo 22 ¿tan bueno es?

Un día mientras Ash estaba en el gimnasio derrotando a los entrenadores que lo retaban, May invito a Sakuu para hablar con ella.

Sakuu: hola May ¿Cómo estás?  
May: muy bien Sakuu, pasa adelante  
Sakuu: gracias (sonriendo)  
May: ¿quieres algo?  
Sakuu: no gracias, ven vamos a hablar.  
May: si claro, dime….que ha pasado.  
Sakuu: ¡hay May tu chico es un santo!, Richie me está ayudando más en la casa….  
May: ¿enserio? Vaya…..parece que la plática con Ash hizo efecto…..  
Sakuu: si, además Misty me dijo que Tracey le pidió disculpas por su forma de ser.  
May: mmmm ¿y Brock?  
Sakuu: Ellie me dijo que está mejorando… ¿Qué hizo Ash para convencerlos?  
May: es que él es así, no le gusta que alguien trate mal a una mujer y….los chico estaban haciendo eso…  
Sakuu: tu chico sí que es bueno…..pero ¿tan bueno es?... ¿nunca sea a puesto indeseable o te ha presionado a algo?  
May: no, Ash nunca ha hecho eso.  
Sakuu: ¿ni siquiera en….ese día?  
May: (sonrojada) a decir verdad….yo se lo pedí…él fue muy tierno conmigo y no me presiono a nada….  
Sakuu: eres la mujer con más suerte que conozco May…. ¿Cómo se llevan tan bien?, es decir ustedes no pelean ¿cierto?  
May: no….desde novios que no peleamos….  
Sakuu: ¿vez? ¿Cómo lo hacen? Las chicas y yo pasamos peleando con los chicos, y tú solamente sonríes a cada rato.  
May: me imagino que es porque él y yo además de estar casados somos muy bueno amigos…él es mi mejor amigo y yo la de él.  
Sakuu: ¿crees que sea eso?  
May: yo a Ash lo conozco desde los 13 años y le conozco todos sus gustos, el también conoce los míos…..quizás sabes más que yo de eso.  
Sakuu: ya veo…oye… ¿Qué paso cuando te contamos lo de los golpes?  
May: ah eso…..paso…

/FLASH BACK/

Ash se sienta en el comedor pero de repente escucha que los platos se rompen. Y va a ver a May.

Ash: ¡MAY!  
May: Ash yo…  
Ash: ¿Qué paso aquí?  
May: es que yo, yo…..

Ash se sorprende por la posición que toma May, es como si estuviera esperando un golpe y entendió lo que pasaba….

Ash: May… (Acercándose)  
May: (pensando) tengo miedo, no quiero que el…

Ash la abrasa.

May: Ash… (Sorprendida)  
Ash: ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te voy a pegar?  
May: (mirándolo) es que…..  
Ash: si se May….pero yo nunca voy a hacer eso….te estado cuidando desde que tienes 13 años….¿cómo voy a ser yo el que lo haga?  
May: (triste) perdóname por desconfiar….es que (empieza a llorar)  
Ash: tranquila May…es bueno hablar de estas cosas….. Pero mira… (Limpiándole las lágrimas) es cierto que las chicas sufren eso…pero yo rete a los chicos por ser así, no está bien abusar así.  
May: (abrazándolo) gracias por ser así Ash, ven te daré de comer.  
Ash: gracias May (sonriendo)

/FIN FLASH BACK/

Sakuu: ¡hay pero que lindo! ¡Qué envidia me das!  
May: bueno… ¿vamos a la cocina? Es que Ash ya debe estar por llegar y le tengo que preparar el almuerzo.  
Sakuu: si claro….

En la cocina….

Sakuu: ¿oye May? ¿No han pensado en tener un pequeño?  
May: si….bueno…yo se lo dije….pero quiere esperar un poco más antes de eso….  
Sakuu: ¿Por qué? Richie y yo ya estamos en campaña….  
May: ¿enserio? No…Ash me dio sus razones….  
Sakuu: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te dijo?  
May: veras…..

/FLASH BACK/

May estaba mirando la TV, cuando muestran un comercial de pañales y muestran un bebé.

May. ¡Qué lindo! (pensando) me gustaría tener uno…  
Ash: ¿Qué vez May?  
May: a..ah…un comercial… (Pensando) se lo voy a preguntar….  
Ash: ah… (Empieza a tomar un jugo)  
May: Ash….. ¿Te gustaría….tener un bebé?

May pensó que Ash escupiría el jugo pero se lo tomo normalmente y luego se sienta a su lado….

Ash: (suspiro) ¿quieres tener un hijo?... ¿No crees que sea demasiado pronto? Me refiero a que solo tienes 18 años May… ¿no te gustaría esperar dos o tres años?  
May: ¿esperar? (triste) bueno…  
Ash: amor mírame…..yo quiero tener una familia, por eso me case contigo. Pero tenemos mucho tiempo para eso, yo quiero disfrutarte todos estos días hasta que estemos preparados para eso, no es que yo no quiera….y para ser sinceros….yo no sé qué tan buen padre seré…..yo no tuve, así que no sé cómo hacerlo….  
May: amor no digas eso, tu será un magnifico padre…ya que eres un magnifico esposo, todas las chicas están celosas de mi….y en cuanto al bebé tienes razón…..mejor esperamos…. (Lo abraza)

/FIN FLASH BACK/

Sakuu: (con lágrimas) que tierno….. ¿Dónde demonios encontraste a un chico como él?  
May: él no era así Sakuu….. (Triste) después de todo lo que le paso el cambio….yo trato cada día de reponer un poco del dolor que el tanto sufrió….él estuvo ciego, es huérfano de los 16 años, tiene una enfermedad de por vida, sufrió el ataque de un Scyther para salvarme…yo le debo muchas cosas a Ash y es por eso que trato de poder hacerlo feliz cada vez que puedo.  
Sakuu: ¿y en los momentos?  
May: ¡SAKUU! (sonrojada)  
Sakuu: es broma, es broma….parece que hay llego.

Se escucha la puerta.

Ash: ¡ya llegue May!  
May: hola amor (lo besa) ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?  
Ash: (sonriendo) entretenido….vinieron 14 desafiantes….  
May. ¡14! ¿Cuántos pasaron?  
Ash: ninguno…..soy el gimnasio más difícil según la encuesta de líderes de gimnasio.  
May: ¡bravo amor!  
Ash: me imagine que te alegraría….(sonriendo)  
Sakuu: felicidades  
Ash: ¡Sakuu! ¿Cómo estás? No sabía que estabas aquí.  
Sakuu: bien, vine a hablar con tu esposa.  
Ash: ¿sí? ¿Sobre?  
Sakuu: cosas de chicas.  
Ash: ah….(mirando a May que temblaba) ah….de mí.  
Sakuu: ¡¿Cómo supiste?! (Impresionada)  
Ash: (subiendo a su habitación) conozco demasiado bien a mi esposa (mirándola y sonriendo)  
May: (sonrojada) si…..  
Sakuu: no me digas…. ¿no le puedes mentir?  
May: él siempre sabe cuándo miento…. Desde los 16 que sabe hacer eso…..  
Sakuu: vaya…sí que te conoce…bueno, yo me tengo que ir, no vemos…..  
May: adiós Sakuu, gracias por venir.

May la despide y se va a la habitación con Ash.

May: Ash ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
Ash: bien May, un poco cansado nada más, ven siéntate (le indica un lugar)  
May: ¿Qué pasa?  
Ash: estaba pensando….. ¿te gustaría abrir una escuela de coordinadoras?  
May. ¿Una escuela? ¿Yo?  
Ash: si, después de todo ganaste el campeonato el año pasado y yo estaría dispuesto a construir a lado del gimnasio una zona para ti…. ¿qué dices?  
May: no Ash…no, (sonriendo) yo no quiero seguir lo de los coordinadores…  
Ash: pero May… ¿no te gustaría hacer algo más, además de estar aquí?  
May. Es que yo siempre te espero Ash…para poder recibirte.  
Ash: bueno…..a mí me alegra mucho el día verte May… (Acariciándole la cara) ¿De verdad no quieres?  
May: no Ash….gracias, pero no.  
Ash: me alegro poder tenerte May (sonriendo)  
May: yo también… (Se besan)

El beso se hace cada vez más apasionado…luego de un rato….

May: ¿no tenías hambre Ash?  
Ash: no, solo quiero estar contigo abrazado…..  
May: bueno…. (Lo besa)

Continuara…..

_**DEJEN SUS REWS...**_

_**AVISO: no subiré capítulos hasta el miércoles 03/04/2013 por que me voy de vacaciones y felices pascuas**_


	23. Capítulo 23: Un gran susto…

_**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA DE NO SUBIR CAPITULOS ESTUVE DE VACACIONES POR PASCUAS**_

Capítulo 23: Un gran susto….

Bien ya pasaron dos semanas desde esa visita de Sakuu….y las cosas se complicaron un poco…Ash estaba llegando a su casa esa tarde y….bueno….

Ash: ¡ya llegue May!... ¿May?... ¿Dónde estará?

En eso Ash escuchar unos ruidos en el baño….

Ash: ¿y eso?... (Va hacia el baño) ¿May?... ¿! MAY?!

Ash encontró a May vomitando en el baño.

May: Ash sa….po…..  
Ash: ahhh May... (Sujetándole el pelo hacia atrás) tranquila, (sobándole la espalda) saca todo lo que tengas…..  
May: gra…

Luego de un rato May se recupera…

Ash: ¿Cómo te sientes?  
May: (levantándose) mejor….no sé qué es lo que tengo…..  
Ash: hablaremos de eso depues, ahora lo mejor será que te recuestes.  
May: ¡no, tengo cosas que hacer yo no pue….! (sufre una recaída)  
Ash: nada de eso, te vas a acostar…(la toma en sus brazos) yo me encargare de lo demás…..  
May: pero Ash…  
Ash: no, te vas a acostar…..  
May: bueno…

Ash lleva a May a su habitación y la recuesta….luego de un rato le lleva una taza de té.

Ash: May ¿Cómo te sientes?  
May: mejor Ash, gracias (sonriéndole)  
Ash: me alegro, toma, te hará sentir mejor….  
May: gracias.

May empieza a beber su té.

Ash: esto ya te ha pasado con frecuencia… ¿cierto?  
May: (sorprendida) ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
Ash: en las noches sentía que salías de la cama y te ibas al baño… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te pasaba esto?  
May: es que no quería preocuparte…..además pensé que solamente era algo que comí..  
Ash: ¿Cuántos días ya llevas así?  
May: como 4 días…  
Ash: (suspiro)….May compre esto el otro día…cuando te sientas mejor quiero que lo pruebes.  
May: ¿Qué es?  
Ash: es un Test de embarazo.  
May: pero Ash (nerviosa) co…como va a ser…qu, que yo esté embarazada…hemos usado preservativos siempre.  
Ash: lo preservativos no son 100% seguros…y tus vómitos me están dando la ligera sospecha de que puede ser eso…  
May: (asustada) pero no Ash, no puede ser…tú me dijiste que no y yo no…..  
Ash: (sujetándola) May, May amor, tranquila…..si pasa no importa…lo que me tiene preocupado es tu salud…..si no es un embarazo es otra cosa….y si es así te llevaré al médico.  
May: Ash….tengo miedo…. ¿y si lo es?  
Ash: (abrazándola) bueno…. Si lo es….. ¿No te gustaría?  
May: si pero…no así de sorpresivo…  
Ash: bueno…..lo sabremos en cuanto te hagas el Test.

Luego de un rato May va al baño y se hace el Test.

Ash: May ¿puedo entrar?  
May: si…  
Ash: May…..no es… ¿cierto?  
May: no….  
Ash: bien…ven, vamos a ir al médico….  
May: si Ash.

Van al médico y allá revisan a May…luego de un rato May sale de la oficina del DR.

Ash: y bien…. ¿que era May?  
May: el Dr. me dijo que tuve un pequeño problema de gastritis…..me dio estas pastillas y me dijo que tenía que reposar unos días….  
Ash: bien (la abraza) por dios que me asustaste…. (Le besa la frente)  
May: (abrazándolo) perdóname, es que no quería preocuparte…  
Ash: me tienes que contar cuando algo malo te pasa ¿bien?  
May: si…  
Ash: bien, volvamos a casa.

Luego llegan a su casa.

May: bien, ire ah…..  
Ash. Acostarte.  
May: ¿eh? No, yo iba a pre...  
Ash: vas a acostarte como dijo el doctor… ¿sí?  
May: está bien…..  
Ash: bien, yo me encargaré de lo demás….  
May: gracias Ash (le besa la mejilla)

Luego Ash le lleva la cena a May.

Ash: toma May, espero que te guste.  
May: gracias…..esta muy rico  
Ash: me alegro. (Se sienta a su lado)  
May: Gracias por cuidarme Ash.  
Ash: es mi trabajo hacerlo, soy tu esposo.  
May: si, pero no todos son así Ash…eh hablado con las chicas y tú eres tan diferente a los demás….  
Ash: si…..me lo han dicho…..pero…yo solamente hago lo que me parece correcto.  
May: si… ¿yo soy buena esposa?  
Ash: ¿tienes dudas respecto a eso?  
May: si, es que solo tengo 18 años….y sé que no tengo tanta experiencia…..y pensé que quizás te molesta algo de lo que haga…..  
Ash: es que May…quizás oficialmente tenemos solo un mes de casados….pero desde que te pedí que fueras mi prometida…..yo ya me sentía casado contigo…y yo recuerdo que siempre me hiciste feliz.  
May: Ash (lo abraza) gracias…oye ya me siento mucho mejor….  
Ash: me alegro May. (Sonriendo)  
May: pero aún estoy cansada…. ¿quieres dormir conmigo?  
Ash: claro… ¿de qué manera?  
May: ¡ASH! (sonrojada) no tengo ánimos para eso… (Avergonzada)  
Ash: (sonriendo) es broma May, hazme un espacio.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos juntos….

Continuará….

_**DEJEN SUS REWS…**_


	24. Capítulo 24: el consuelo de los amigos…

Capítulo 24: el consuelo de los amigos….

Un día May y Ash estaban almorzando cuando sienten que alguien golpea a la puerta.

Ash: ¿Quién será?  
May: iré a ver  
Ash: bien

May se dirige a la puerta…

May: ¡SAKUU!  
Sakuu: ¡MAY! (la abraza llorando) ¡ME TRAICIONO!  
May: aps….Sakuu a ver….espera, entra por favor…. ¡ASH!  
Ash: ¿Qué ocurre? (mira a Sakuu) ¡¿Sakuu que te paso?!  
Sakuu: ¡Ash! (lo abraza) ¡me traiciono con ella!  
Ash: (sorprendido) a….espera Sakuu, ven siéntate…May trae algo para que beba.  
May: si Ash.

Luego de un rato Sakuu se tranquiliza y los tres empiezan a conversar.

Ash: ¿más tranquila?  
Sakuu: si, gracias.  
May: bien…. ¿qué paso?... ¿quién te traiciono?  
Sakuu: (amargada) Richie….me traiciono con Misty.  
May: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
Sakuu: (al borde de la lagrima) lo pille en…pleno….(se larga a llorar)  
May: ¿en qu….?

May siente que Ash la toma y le niega con la cabeza….y ahí entiende el mensaje….

May: hay dios…  
Ash: Sakuu, por favor trata de tranquilizarte…..no vas a ganar nada llorando por él.  
Sakuu: (limpiándose las lagrima) perdón es que siento que….  
Ash: me lo imagino Sakuu, no lo tienes que decir…. ¿te fuiste de inmediato cuando los viste?  
Sakuu: si….solamente pensaba en venir hacia acá.  
Ash: bien… (Suspiro)…..esto quizás parezca un poco inadecuado….pero… ¿estaban mal en su situación de pareja?  
Sakuu: si….ya no era como antes….ya ni teníamos momentos juntos…..  
May: ¿y por qué?  
Sakuu: supongo…que no me amaba…..  
Ash: ¿tu si?  
Sakuu: si….(triste)  
May: hay Sakuu... (La abraza) lo lamento tanto….  
Sakuu: (abrazándola llorando) ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora May?...todo lo que tenia se fue…..mi casa…mi esposo…. ¿qué voy a hacer?  
Ash: ¿Por qué no te quedas hasta que tengas las cosas claras y empiezas de nuevo?

Las dos se le quedan mirando

Sakuu: ¿lo dices en serio?  
Ash: si, eres la mejor amiga de May….no te podemos dejar en un momento así.  
May: Ash…gracias.  
Sakuu: pero ¿no los molestare?  
Ash: tranquila….ven será mejor que descanses, ha sido un día bien pesado.  
Sakuu: gracias a ambos….no sé qué decir.  
May: no te preocupes Sakuu, ven puedes recostarte en la cámara de invitados, luego te llevare algo para comer.

Sakuu acepta y se va a dormir….Ash por su parte estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala.

Ash: (pensando) mmm…por dios que ha sufrido esta chica…primero Brock…..y luego ¿esto?...mmmmmmm  
May: ¿Ash?  
Ash: (saliendo del pensamiento) aps…..May…. ¿como esta?  
May: ya se durmió…estaba cansada.  
Ash: bueno…después de todo lo pasado no me sorprende que este cansada.  
May: que terrible debió haber sido lo que vio.  
Ash: si….  
May: ¿crees que se pueda recuperar?  
Ash: si, si creo…..lo que no se, es que si va a querer tener una relación con un hombre otra vez…..ya van dos…y las dos han terminado de forma bastante mala.  
May: sí, es cierto.  
Ash: pero bueno…..después veremos eso….por ahora, hay que tratar de ponerla contenta.  
May: si…..gracias por lo que hiciste. (Sonriendo)  
Ash: oye….es tu amiga…y también es mía.  
May: si… ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?  
Ash: nada…..la ayudamos, es cierto…..pero no podemos meternos más ya que no es nuestro asunto.  
May: está bien Ash.  
Ash: bien….iré al invernadero a ver a los chicos.  
May: OK, yo iré a preparar la comida para Sakuu.

Ash va al invernadero….

Ash: hola pikachu (sonriendo)  
Pikachu: pika… (Triste)  
Ash: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo ha estado tu familia? (preocupado)  
Pikachu: (empieza a llorar)  
Ash: pikachu….. ¿Qué paso?

Pikachu lo guía hasta su madriguera en donde estaba la hembra y Ash entra.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa aquí…. Dios…..(triste)

Se encuentra con la madre muerta y con las crías tratando de despertarla.

Ash: (suspiro)….no es correcto que este aquí…vamos a enterrarla.  
Luego de cavar el agujero y enterrar al pikachu Ash se queda con sus pokemons.

Ash: fue hoy ¿cierto?  
Pikachu: (asintiendo)  
Ash: estaba enferma pikachu…no aguanto.  
Pikachu: pi….. (Llenándose los ojos de lágrimas)

Ash lo toma y lo pone entre sus piernas.

Ash: (abrazándolo) lo lamento mucho amigo.

Pikachu se larga a llorar…..bien, luego de un rato Pikachu se va con sus crías y Ash vuelve a casa y se sienta en la sala.

Ash: (suspirando)…..esta situación me mato…. (Poniéndose los ojos rojos) ah….tonto ¿Cómo te vas a poner a llorar?...mamá….demonios (frotándose los ojos) no… (Le empieza a caer una lágrima)

May entra a la sala y se encuentra con Ash en esa situación.

May: Ash…. ¿Qué pasa? (acercándose)  
Ash: nada….nada May… (Limpiándose las lágrimas) perdóname….yo no quería llorar.  
May: (se sienta frente a él) amor…. ¿Qué pasa?  
Ash: (cayéndole las lágrimas) es que…yo….yo la…hecho mucho de menos….  
May: amor…. (Lo abraza)  
Ash: (llorando)…todavía me duele tanto como el día en que se fue…..yo era su hijo May…y no la cuide…..  
May: Ash, por favor no te culpes, tu sabes que no tuviste la culpa de que eso pasara.  
Ash: es que…..dios….la perdí cuando me hacía tanta falta May…..  
May: lo se amor…. (Abrazándolo)

Luego de un rato él se tranquiliza.

May: ¿estas mejor Ash?  
Ash: (suspiro)….si….eso creo….  
May: ¿Por qué te vino el recuerdo de tu madre?  
Ash: (pasándose le mano por su cara) la pareja de pikachu falleció y encontré a sus crías tratando de despertarla…..  
May: hay Ash….(poniéndole una mano en su cara)  
Ash: (apoyándose en la mano) yo estoy muy cansado May…todas las cosas que pasaron antes tienen secuelas…..la muerte de mamá, mi enfermedad, mi herida en la espalda…..me costó mucho tener una vida contigo….y valió cada una.(sonriendo)  
May: Ash…. (Emocionándose) no me digas esas cosas…..sabes cómo me pongo… (Lágrimas en los ojos)  
Ash: perdóname (limpiándole las lágrimas)…..pero es que es cierto….me valiste cada una May (la besa)…..bien….si no te molesta quisiera ir a dormir…..estoy muy cansado.  
May: claro Ash, la habitación esta lista…descansa. (Lo besa)

Ash se retira a dormir.

May: (suspiro)….  
¿?: May….  
May: ¿Sakuu?... ¿cómo estás?  
Sakuu: bien... ¿Y él?  
May: está bien…..solo necesita descansar un poco.  
Sakuu: veo que aún le afecta lo de su madre.  
May: como no tienes idea….bueno… ¿tienes hambre?  
Sakuu: si, mucha.  
May: (sonriendo) bien…..ven, te prepare algo.  
Sakuu: Gracias.

Luego de comer se ponen a platicar.

May: ¿pensaste en que harás?  
Sakuu: me iré de viaje…quiero despejarme un poco.  
May: ya veo… ¿y Richie?  
Sakuu: que se quede con Misty si lo desea….ya no me interesa.  
May: a mí me parece que Misty hizo eso, porque Richie se parece a Ash…..ella siempre ha querido a Ash, le ha mandado indirectas, halagos y demás….pero él nunca le ha hecho caso.  
Sakuu: tú tienes a un buen hombre May….Ash es más de lo que me gustaría poder tener….eres afortunada.  
May: lo se…bien…mejor me voy a dormir….puedes ver TV si no tienes sueño.  
Sakuu: gracias, pero no, mejor seguiré durmiendo…de veras estoy cansada.  
May: (sonriendo) bien….

May se despide y va a su habitación donde encuentra a Ash dormido, se cambia de ropa y se acuesta junto a el…..pero Ash se acerca y la abraza.

May: Ash estas…..está dormido…  
Ash: (dormido) mmmmmm  
May: ¿Qué querrá decir?  
Ash: (dormido) mmmamá…te echo de menos….

May al escuchar esto se le rompe el corazón y lo abraza….

May: (llorando muy callada) amor…..lamento no poder hacer nada….. (Lo abraza)  
Ash: (dormido)…..

Continuará…

_**DEJEN SUS REWS….**_


	25. Capítulo 25: ¿Qué paso con Tracey?

Capítulo 25: ¿Qué paso con Tracey?

A la mañana siguiente

May: zzzzzzzz….zzzzzzzzz...mmmmm….aaahhhhh…  
Ash: buenos días (sonriendo)  
May: hola querido (lo besa) ¿Cómo dormiste? (recostándose en su pecho)  
Ash: bien….May…..me quería disculpar por lo de ayer….lamento ponerme así cuando hablo de mamá  
May: ¿pero por qué me pides disculpas?, no tienes que hacerlo  
Ash: es que se que te hago sentir mal cuando pasa…..yo te escuche anoche…  
May: (triste) es que…..yo soy tu esposa y…..me da rabia y pena no poder hacer nada para alegrarte…..  
Ash: mmmmm…(abrazándola)…..tu eres lo único que me alegra…lo único….ella siempre quiso conocer a la chica con la que me iba a casar, me alegro que alcanzara a conocerte.  
May: a mí también…era maravillosa Ash.  
Ash: si… (Suspiro)

May se sienta y se pone frente a él.

May: yo sé que has llorado….pero….¿lo has hablado?  
Ash: no…..me quiebro muy fácilmente….(triste)  
May: ¿quieres hablarlo conmigo?  
Ash: ….bueno…  
May: ([es igual a un niño…te amo]) bien…..dime…. (Tomándole las manos)  
Ash: yo…mmmm….no tengo pena, de por qué o como murió…..si no que es porque ya no puedo verla….ya no puedo abrazarla o hablar con ella….antes yo llegaba y lo primero que hacía era abrazarla…..ahora ya no puedo…..al hecho de menos…...y tan solo…. tan solo quisiera saber…¿Por qué me quitaron a mi mamá? (llorando con los ojos cerrados) ¿Por qué me dejaron solo?...¿por qué si era lo único que tenía?...¿por qué?  
May: (con lágrimas en los ojos) no lo sé amor…no lo sé (lo abraza)  
Ash: esto es lo peor de todo…que te hago llorar a ti….  
May: (levantándole la mirada) amor yo nunca te voy a dejar…..nunca (lo besa)  
Ash: gracias (abrazándola)

Luego de un rato, ya estaban más tranquilos.

May: Ash… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
Ash: claro  
May: ¿tú no sabes nada de tu padre?  
Ash: May créeme que vas a conocer al ser humano más desgraciado que hay si te cuento que se de mi papá…el abandono a mamá cuando nací.  
May: Ash…..  
Ash: él no quería hijos, no quería ataduras….así que abandono a mi mamá….eso se de él.  
May: perdóname….no me lo había imaginado.  
Ash: no te preocupes querida…..(mirándola ) yo no voy a hacer lo mismo May….prefiero pegarme un tiro a hacer eso.  
May: (abrazándolo)….ven, vamos a ver a Sakuu.  
Ash: claro.

Ambos bajan y encuentran a Sakuu haciendo el desayuno.

Sakuu: ¡buenos días!  
May: ¡hay Sakuu! ¿Para qué te molestaste?  
Ash: hola Sakuu  
Sakuu: es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo de ayer.  
May: a si….. lo de ayer.  
Ash: ahora que lo mencionan…hay algo que no se…¿Qué paso con Tracey?  
Sakuu: está hospitalizado. (Seria)  
May: ¿Qué le paso?  
Sakuu: ese día había llegado ebrio a casa y por eso Misty escapo y fue donde Richie, parece que se calló y se golpeó la cervical…. Es muy posible que quede inválido…  
May: ¿pero qué les pasa a todos? ¿Siempre tienen que ser tan trágicas sus vidas?  
Sakuu: bueno…..la vida de tu esposo no siempre fue color de rosa….  
May: si, pero eso ya paso y ahora está bien.  
Sakuu: claro…..bueno….¿comemos?  
Ash: sí. (Sonriendo)

Durante el desayuno.

Ash: y bien Sakuu ¿A dónde piensas ir?  
Sakuu: iré a hacer un viaje…..  
May: ¿oye? ¿Seguirás buscando pareja?  
Sakuu: si, voy a encontrar a alguien bueno como lo hiciste tu (sonriéndole a Ash)  
May: ya veo (haciendo lo mismo)  
Ash: vamos chicas…..no soy la gran cosa (sonrojado)  
Sakuu: si lo eres…..y tu una suertuda (apuntándole a May)  
May: si lo sé (sonriendo)  
Sakuu: ¿y ustedes ya saben cómo les van a poner a sus hijos?  
May: ¡Sakuu! (sonrojada)  
Ash: (sonriéndole) no aun no lo hemos hablado…..pero si fuera niña me gustaría que se llamara como ella.  
May: hay amor (sonrojada)….yo pensaba en ponerle Delia si es niña.  
Ash: (emocionado) gracias….  
Sakuu: (sonriendo) y ¿si es niño?  
Ash: Ghil….. ¿qué dices tú May?  
May: pues….. Lee….mi abuelo se llamaba así  
Sakuu: ya veo…..pero la pregunta en realidad es ¿Cuántos quieren tener?  
May: a mí me gustaría que fueran 3  
Ash: ella manda yo obedezco (sonriendo)  
May: ¡Ash! (abrazándolo) ¡gracias!  
Sakuu: eres un pillín…..  
Ash: (sonriendo)

Pasa la tarde y Sakuu se marcha y quedan ambos en casa.

Ash: ¿oye May?  
May: ¿si amor?  
Ash: con respecto a lo bebes...¿te gustaría empezar?  
May: (emocionada) ¿lo dices en serio?  
Ash: si  
May: ¡claro! (lo abraza y lo besa)

El por su parte la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a su habitación…..pasan los meses y ella queda embarazada….pero un día suena el teléfono de su casa.

Ash: si, ¿Quién habla?  
¿?: ¿Señor Ash Ketchum?  
Ash: si con el  
¿?: Señor le llamamos del hospital, el doctor que atiende a su esposa quiere hablar con usted.  
Ash: ¿Por qué paso algo?  
¿?: Tranquilo señor, su esposa está bien, pero debe venir.  
Ash: claro voy en seguida, gracias.

Él llega al hospital y se encuentra con el doctor.

Ash: ¿qué le paso a mi esposa doctor?  
Dr.: vera señor Ketchum….su esposa….sufrió un aborto mientras la estaba examinando.  
Ash: ¡¿Qué?! …o no…  
Dr.: lo lamento mucho señor…no se lo he dicho a su esposa, por eso lo llame.  
Ash: bien, yo se lo diré…. antes que nada….¿cuantos eran doctor?  
Dr.: 3 señor…..3…  
Ash: gracias doctor….¿puedo verla?  
Dr.: adelante.

Ash pasa a la sala dónde estaba May sentada en la cama.

May: hola querido.  
Ash: hola amor….(aparentando estar feliz)  
May: ¿Qué ocurre amor? (preocupada)  
Ash: May…dios ¿Cómo diablos hago esto?...amor…..tu…sufriste un aborto…..  
May: ¿Qué?  
Ash: eso….los fetos ya no están dentro tuyo…..  
May: (le caen las lágrimas) ¿Cuántos eran?  
Ash: eran 3, amor  
May: (empieza a llorar) perdóname Ash…..falle como esposa….  
Ash: no amor no digas eso (abrazándola) no, tu no has fallado como esposa…no digas eso….tranquila…..todo se va a arreglar.

May solamente lloraba amargamente por lo sucedido…luego de todo eso llegan a casa.

Ash: ¿te quieres recostar?  
May: si  
Ash: ven amor… (La lleva a su cama)

La acuesta y se pone junto a ella.

May: me siento una inútil (triste)  
Ash: no May no digas eso….  
May: no pude mantener a mis hijos dentro de mi…..(empieza a llorar)  
Ash: llora amor…llora todo lo que tengas que llorar.

May lloro tanto esa tarde que se quedó dormida por la deshidratación…mientras Ash por su parte estaba viendo TV.

Ash: mmmmm…supongo que tenía que pasar…

Continuara…

_**DEJEN SUS REWS…**_


	26. Capítulo 26: mamá…

Capítulo 26: mamá…..

Esa noche…..

Ash: (viendo la TV)….¿por qué paso esto?...no debió a ver pasado….no a ella…(la apaga)….tres…..los que ella quería….  
¿?: Ash  
Ash: ¿May? (se levanta) ¿Qué sucede amor?  
May: ….abrázame…  
Ash: (suspiro) hay May…(la abraza)…  
May: gracias…Ash….(se aferra a su pecho)

Se quedó con ella abrazándola hasta que amaneció…..

May: yo….  
Ash: ¿Qué May?  
May: yo estaba tan ilusionada...quería comprarles la ropa hoy…..(llenándose los ojos con lágrimas) quería llamar a mamá para que me ayudara….quería ver los juguetes que le compraría, los pañales….todo….pero ahora…no sé si podré ser madre…..  
Ash: tú serás madre May…..tú vas a tener un bebé.  
May: pero… ¿y si pasa lo mismo?...yo quiero darte un hijo Ash… (lo abraza)  
Ash: (suspiro)…..vamos a ir al médico…quiero ver si ninguno tiene algo que perjudique esto….y…  
May: ¿Qué Ash?  
Ash: quiero saber si soy yo el problema…..  
May: ¿tu? ¿Por qué dices eso?  
Ash: por mi enfermedad…quizás tenga algo que ver….(triste)….y si es así…(se levanta y se aleja)  
May: Ash por favor no digas eso, no sería tu culpa….no pienses eso  
Ash: es que si lo es….me sentiría un maldito por no poder darte la oportunidad de ser madre…por no poder darte un hijo que cuidar…..por no….  
May: amor…(lo abraza) no….ven, vamos al hospital, hay saldremos de la duda.

Ambos van al médico y se hacen los exámenes correspondientes….luego el doctor sale con los resultados….

Dr.: ¿Señores Ketchum?  
Ash y May: aquí Dr.  
Dr.: bien, pasen por favor.

Ambos entran a la oficina y se sientan.

Dr.: bien, tengo sus exámenes y la razón por la que su esposa sufrió un aborto, no fue porque ella tenga algún problema, tampoco usted.  
Ash: y ¿mi enfermedad Dr.?  
Dr.: esa enfermedad no tiene la culpa…..  
Ash: bueno….es un alivio, pero entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso?  
Dr.: señora Ketchum….¿en su familia hay hombres?  
May: si doctor, mi hermano Max.  
Dr.: ¿sus padres no quisieron tener más hijos?  
May: bueno….una vez me mencionaron que mi mamá se embarazo, pero no alcanzo a nacer  
Dr.: por casualidad…..¿era hombre?  
May: si ¿Cómo lo supo?  
Dr.: porque señora usted tiene un gen que hace demasiado difícil que usted tenga un varón, los tres que le extraje eran hombres…..usted tiene una posibilidad de ¼ de que sea hombre y que nazca.  
May: es decir….si tengo otro bebé….¿pude que nazca?  
Dr.: siempre y cuando sea mujer…o si las posibilidades la acompañan un niño.  
Ash: …es un alivio…  
Dr.: eso si…..señor Ketchum…hay una gran posibilidad que su enfermedad sé le transmita a su hijo o hija….  
Ash: …  
May: Ash…..  
Ash: genial…..ahora maldeciré a mi hijo con este problema…(se levanta y se va)  
May: ¡Ash espera!, gracias por todo doctor…¡Ash! (sale tras el)

May sale y lo encuentra sentado en una banca en el patio del hospital.

May: querido…  
Ash: todas las noches tendrá pesadillas…todas las noches tendrá miedo….cuando se enoje las personas le temerán…incluso los que lo quieren…(triste) creerá que es un engendro….. (Enojado) ¡¿Por qué diablos no puedo darle una vida tranquila?!  
May: Ash cálmate por favor…..  
Ash: de todas las persona May…..¿por qué de todas la personas?...a la que tengo que maldecir…..es a mí hijo…¿Por qué no pude ser solo yo? (mirando hacia abajo)  
May: no amor…..(mirándolo)  
Ash: (molesto) ¿por qué siempre es lo mismo?...(enojado) ¿Por qué?...(furioso) ¡¿POR QUEEEEEEE?!

May empieza a ver algo que no veía hace años, la cara de ira en Ash, pero esta vez pasó algo que no se esperaba.

Ash: ¡NOOOOOOO….Ahhhhhh…(empieza a caer)  
May: ¡Ash! (corre hacia él)  
Ash: Ma…May…(se desmaya)  
May: !Ash!….!ASH!

Ash despierta en el hospital con May sentada a su lado.

May: ¡Ash! (lo abraza) gracias a dios estas bien…..  
Ash: ¿Qué paso May?...¿por qué estoy aquí?  
May: después de que te desmayaste vinieron los paramédicos…dijeron que tu corazón se detuvo por un momento….los doctores dijeron que como esta vez no tuviste donde descargar tu enojo, tu corazón no lo aguanto (entre lágrimas)…..por un momento pensé que también te irías…no quería que me dejaras sola…..no tú (lo abraza)  
Ash: …  
May: ¿Amor?

May mira que Ash está llorando

Ash: ….perdón…..(con los ojos cerrados)  
May: Ash…(empieza a llorar) no te preocupes….(lo abraza)

Pasan los meses….

May: ¡Ash! ¡Ya llegaron!  
Ash: ¡genial!

Ambos salen y reciben a los padres de May.

Ash: hola señora Caroline, me alegra verla.  
Caroline: A mí también querido….hola amor (la mira al borde del llanto)  
May: hola Mamá (igual)  
Caroline: ….!hija! (la abraza)  
May: ¡mamá! (hace lo mismo)  
Ash: (las mira) …..Veo que no ha cambiado desde el día en que me lleve a May…..  
Norman: no…..la extraña cada día…..  
Ash: lamento que sea así señor….no es mi intención.  
Norman: no te preocupes Ash….me alegra verte  
Ash: a mí también señor, a mí también…bueno pasemos ¿quieren?

Todos entran a la casa….luego de un rato.

Caroline: ¡que linda casa tienes May!  
May: gracias mamá  
Norman: ¡el invernadero es enorme Ash!  
Ash: me alegro que le guste  
May: mamá….papá….queremos hablar con ustedes…es algo que no podíamos contarles por teléfono.  
Norman: ¿Qué ocurre hija?  
Caroline: ¿paso algo malo?  
Ash: bueno…..(abrazando a May)…..si, si es malo pero tiene solución  
Norman: ¿qué paso?

Todos se sientan y escuchan a Ash.

Ash: verán…..May quedo embarazada hace algunos meses…  
Norman: ¿en serio?  
Caroline: ¡hay linda, no me lo puedo creer! (la abraza) pero…..¿por qué esa cara?  
May: (triste)  
Ash: es que no es toda la historia…al tercer mes fue a su revisión…..me llamaron del hospital…sufrió un aborto de 3 fetos.  
Norman: hay hija….(mirándola)  
Caroline: (abrazándola) lo lamento….  
May: (abrazándola también)…..  
Ash: bueno….me preocupe por esto y mande que nos hicieran unos exámenes para saber si teníamos algo…resulto que May tiene un gen que se heredó de ustedes que no le permite tener niños tan fácilmente…..  
Caroline: es mi culpa…..mamá tenía ese problema…..perdóname hija  
May: tranquila mamá…está bien….al menos puedo tener.  
Ash: bueno….mmmmm hay algo más…el Dr. me dijo que mi enfermedad es hereditaria….por causa de eso…me enoje….y al no tener en que desahogarme…mi corazón no aguanto…sufrí un paro cardiaco…..hace unas semanas…..  
Norman: cielos Ash…mmmm…pero ¿a qué se debe esta llamada entonces?  
Ash: (sonriendo) es que….

May se levanta y se sienta en sus piernas…..

Ash: está embarazada otra vez….. (Abrazándola)  
Norman: ¡de verdad!  
Caroline: ¿hija? (sonriendo)  
May: si, tengo 2 semanas de embarazo.  
Ash: May me pidió que los llamara para que usted señora, le ayudara con las compras.  
Caroline: ¡por supuesto que si hija! (feliz)  
Norman: bueno…espero que no hallen complicaciones esta vez.  
Ash: espero lo mismo…pero bueno….. ¿Por qué no van hoy de compras?  
May y Caroline: ¡siiiiiii!

Ambas se despiden y se van.

Norman: ¿Cómo te sientes Ash?  
Ash: estoy nervioso, pero a la vez muy feliz….  
Norman: si….eso sentí yo cuando iba a nacer May.  
Ash: lo único que espero es ser un buen padre…nunca tuve…..solo usted.  
Norman: tranquilo Ash…..lo serás….además…mi hija está muy feliz.  
Ash: ella era la más emocionada con empezar esto de los bebes, le gusta esto de tener un niño…era mi deber dárselo…..  
Norman: si…¿oye y los demás chicos?  
Ash: bueno Brock se separó…Ellie no aguanto más con el…..Richie tiene una relación con Misty…..y…Tracey está en el hospital…un problema con el alcohol.  
Norman: veo que eres el más feliz…  
Ash: (sonriendo) si, si lo soy…..

Así se quedaron conversando mientras las chicas estaban de compras…..

Continuara…

_**DEJEN SUS REWS...**_


	27. Capítulo 27: Primer mes…

Bien, esta serie son 9 partes pequeñas, para no latear más la historia…así que disfrútenla.

Capítulo 27: Primer mes….

En el primer mes de embarazo de May, a la media noche…

May: Arrr….  
Ash: eso May (sobando su espalda)  
May: buuuaa…mmmmmm….buaaa….. (Con los ojos llorosos)  
Ash: hay May…  
May: buuuuaaa…mmmm...mmmmm (recuperandose) Ash...  
Ash: (la toma) ...

Ash la toma y la lleva a su habitación para recostarla...

May: mmmmm…mmmmm…..  
Ash: ¿estas cómoda? (acariciando su rostro)  
May: si…  
Ash: (suspiro)…¿necesitas algo?  
May: solo quiero dormir…..(tapándose)  
Ash: claro….

Ash sale de la habitación para que pueda dormir tranquila, mientras el va a la sala.

Ash: mmmmm…estos nueve meses van a ser difíciles….pero ayudare a May en todo lo que pueda….haber…(sentándose) la señora Caroline me dijo que los síntomas son vómitos, cambios de actitud, antojos, irritabilidad, hambre…..cambios de actitud…eso me tiene algo preocupado….  
May: ¡ASHHHHHHHHHH!  
Ash: ¡MAY!

Va corriendo a la habitación.

Ash: ¡MAY! ¿! Que pasa!?  
May: ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? (con los ojos llorosos)  
Ash: yo…yo solo te quería dejar dormir  
May: ¡no me mientas! ¡¿Ya te tengo aburrido cierto?! (llorando)  
Ash: ¡no May! (acercándose a ella) ¿Cómo se te ocurre?  
May: (llorando)…..  
Ash: May….

Ash acerca una mano a ella pero ella se la aparta

May: ¡no me toques! ¡Sal de mi habitación! (indicando que se fuera)  
Ash: ….

Ash no hizo otra cosa que salir de la habitación.

Ash: con que estos son los cambios de actitud…lo que me espera dios (llorando)…..bueno…parece que tendré que dormir en la sala…..

A la mañana siguiente Ash se empieza a despertar

Ash: mmmmm…..¿May?

Ella estaba arrodillada mirándolo.

May: Ash perdóname, yo no quería hacer eso…. (Triste)  
Ash: no amor tranquila, tu mama me dijo que cosas así pasarían…  
May: pero….  
Ash: mira la que está haciendo el trabajo más pesado aquí eres tú, yo no puedo hacer mucho, así que te ayudare en lo que pueda.  
May: gracias amor. (le da un beso) ¿Quieres desayunar?  
Ash: claro…..¿que se te antoja?  
May: huevos revueltos con crema batida y jugo de ciruela….(sonriendo)  
Ash:…. (Pensando) me va a matar uno de estos días…estoy seguro…..

Así ambos desayunan…

Continuara….

_**DEJEN SUS REWS….**_

_**AVISO**__**: FUERA DE ESTA HISTORIA PARA LOS QUE SON FANATICOS DE **__**DRAGON BALL Z **__**PRONTO CREARE UNA HISTORIA NUEVA, YO LES AVISARE CUANDO PUBLIQUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO.**_


	28. Capítulo 28: segundo mes

Capítulo 28: segundo mes..

3:30 de la mañana…..

Ash: zzzzzzz…..zzzzzzz  
May: mmm….Ash…..Ash….Ash despierta….  
Ash: zzzzz...¿qué pasa May?  
May: Ash tengo hambre...¿me puedes traer un durazno?  
Ash: claro amor…(aun medio dormido)….durazno…..durazno…aquí esta…..(se lo lleva) toma May….  
May: gracias querido….¿me puedes traer un vaso con agua?  
Ash: si…..vaso con agua…mmmmm….ya…(se lo lleva)…..aquí esta….  
May: gracias….¿Ash?  
Ash: (suspiro) ¿sí?  
May:…¿me puedes traer un pedazo de pastel?  
Ash: si May….

Ash estaba tan dormido que cuando empieza a bajar la escalera no ve que hay una chaqueta tirada y se tropieza y se cae por la escalera….

Ash: mmmmm (adolorido) el pastel….

Ash toma el pastel y entra a la habitación

May: ¿Ash que fue ese ruido?  
Ash: (le da el pastel y se sienta en la cama dándole la espalda) nada…..me tropecé.  
May: ¿pero cómo Ash? (enciende la luz) tienes que tener…(Asustada) ¡Ash estas sangrando!  
Ash: (se toca la cabeza) mmmm es cierto…  
May: ¿Por qué no me dijiste? (Empezando a sanarle la herida)  
Ash: porque tenía que llevarte tu pastel  
May. Ash…tonto….

May termina de sanarle la herida y lo recuesta.

May: solo fue un corte….perdona….no debí hacerte tantos pedidos…  
Ash: te dije que te iba a ayudar en lo que me pidieras….mmmm me duele la cabeza…..¿qué hora es?  
May: las 6:30  
Ash: creo que no servirá de nada dormirme…..mejor me levanto y hago el desayuno….  
May: eso sí que no (lo retiene en la cama) yo haré eso, tú descansa ¿bien?  
Ash: bueno…te quiero  
May: yo tambien...

Ella se va a hacer el desayuno, mientras el descansa…..

4:30 de la tarde

Ash: mmmmm…..(descansando)  
May: Ash…  
Ash: ¿Que..pa…..

Ash queda sorprendido al verla con los ojos hechos furia...

Ash: (pensando) Norman me dijo que en su familia las mujeres tenían cambios bruscos….pero esto es ridículo…..  
May: …..  
Ash: ¿Qué paso May?  
May: no….hay….!COMIDAAAAAAA!  
Ash: dios…. (Aterrado)  
May. ¡ME MUERO DE HAMBREEEEEEEE!  
Ash yo iré….a comprar…..  
May: genial (se va sonriendo)  
Ash: y es solo el segundo mes…..dios…

Se levanta y va a comprar algo para comer.

Continuara…..

_**DEJEN SUS REWS…..**_


	29. Capítulo 29: tercer mes

Capítulo 29: tercer mes

3:30 de la tarde…..

Ash estaba cocinando uno de los "antojos" de May ya que ella se encontraba limpiando la ropa…

Ash: (asqueado) mmmmm…no puedo creer que May quiera esto…mmmmm

En eso escucha que le azotan la puerta de la cocina y escucha un grito

May: ¡AAAAASSHHHH! (enojada)  
Ash: (sorprendido) ¿Qué pasa May?  
May: (enojada) ¿Qué significa esto?

Ash mira que May está sosteniendo el pañuelo que una vez le dio Misty el día en que se separaron.

Ash: eso…es un recuerdo…..(asustado)  
May: (molesta) ¿De quién?  
Ash: de…Misty  
May: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? (furia)  
Ash: (tratando de calmarla) es un regalo de cuando nos separamos de viajar…..  
May: tanto significa para ti ¿cierto?  
Ash: ¿Qué?  
May: dilo Ash, di que significa mucho para ti y que la quieres a ella, ya que yo ya te estoy fastidiando la vida. (Empieza a llorar)  
Ash: pero May…..(se acerca)  
May: ¡no te me acerques! (molesta)  
Ash: ….(se acerca más)  
May: ¡no me toques! (mas enojada)  
Ash: ….May…(le toca el hombro)  
May: ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARAS!

May le da a Ash una cachetada tan fuerte que lo tira al suelo…..

Ash: mmmmmm…(adolorido y mareado)  
May: …..

May se va corriendo a su habitación dejándolo tirado…..el después de un rato se repone y se levanta…..

Ash: aahhhhh (tocándose la mejilla) no me imaginaba que ella pegara así….mejor me pongo algo de hielo, después iré a verla…..diablos como me duele…..

Él se alivia la zona del golpe y sube las escaleras y queda frente a su habitación….

Ash: M…May….¿puedo pasar?...  
May:…..  
Ash: ¿May?  
Ash abre la puerta pero no hay nadie….pero ante de salir a buscarla escucha un ruido….un llanto

Ash: (pensando)…..creo….que está en el closet…

Ash abre las puertas del closet y abajo la encuentra con la cabeza en las rodillas y abrazando sus piernas….

May: (llorando)…  
Ash: (sonriendo)…

Se pone frente a ella y se cruza de piernas para quedar a su altura

May: (llorando)…

Él se acerca con cuidado para no alterarla y le toma su rostro y lo levanta para poder verla con el llanto en sus ojos…..

May: (pensando) me va a decir que me odia, me va a decir que no me soporta…!¿Por qué hice eso?! (Desviándole la mirada a Ash)…..  
Ash: May…  
May: … (Lo mira)  
Ash: (sonriendo) ya prepare lo que querías comer….

May no aguanto y se tiro a los brazos de él llorando.

May: (llorando) perdóname, perdóname Ash…por favor perdóname…..aaaa…..aaaaaa estoy muy arrepentida…por favor…..por favor… (Hundida en el pecho de este)  
Ash: (sonriendo)….

May lloro un buen rato, pero al final se pudo tranquilizar.

Ash: ¿paso? (acariciando su cabeza)  
May: si…no te puedo mirar Ash….no puedo, no después de lo que hice…..(con lágrimas otra vez) es que..es que….  
Ash: shhhhh…(abrazándola)….es tu condición…mírame.  
May: no…no puedo…  
Ash: hazlo  
May: no…..

Ash le toma su rostro y se lo levanta

Ash: yo te amo.

Estas palabras quebraron a May de una manera que empezó a llorar frente a los ojos de Ash y el solo la abrazo y ella lo abrazo por su cuello

May: (llorando) me duele mucho lo que hice….me duele mucho….después de todo lo que haz echo…..yo te doy una bofetada….(lo aprieta más fuerte) ….perdón….  
Así ambos se quedan abrazados…..llega la noche.

Ash: estaba muy rica la cena amor….(sentado dándole la espalda)  
May: (mirando hacia abajo) era lo menos que podía después de…..tu sabes…..¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ….hacerte feliz?  
Ash: ¿hacerme feliz? (mirándola)  
May: es que (sonrojada)….sé que no puede complacerte…de esa forma (mas roja) por mi estado…y quisiera saber….si puedo hacer otra cosa…..

Ash la mira un rato y luego le sonríe…

Ash: hay algo…..(abriéndole la cama) ven acuéstate.  
May: bueno…..(se acuesta) ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
Ash: (sonriendo)

Ash le levanta un poco la camisa a May para descubrir su estómago que ya se hacía notar un ser dentro.

May: ¿Qué vas a hacer Ash?

Él se acerca a el vientre de ella y lo besa, luego pone su oído en el

Ash: …yo…(mirándola)…estoy feliz…de poder darle una madre tan maravillosa a mi hijo….ustedes dos son lo mejor que me ha pasado (tomándole la mano) gracias por darme esto May (se la besa) te lo agradezco de corazón…gracias…..por darme una familia…  
May: Ash….(llenándose los ojos de lágrimas)

Él se acerca y la besa

Ash: no me importa que pase en estos meses restantes, voy a estar contigo siempre y nunca pienses que no te quiero…te quiero más que a la vida….¿bien?

May lo abraza como tal niña abraza a su padre

May: si

así ambos se quedan dormidos…

Continuara….

_**DEJEN SUS REWS…**_


	30. CapÍtulo 30: Cuarto mes

Capítulo 30: Cuarto mes

Ash estaba llegando del gimnasio ese día…

Ash: ¡May ya llegue!... ¿May?  
May: …

Ella estaba sentada en la sala….

Ash: ¿May?...  
May: (llorando)…..  
Ash: Hay no…..¿Qué hice ahora May? (sentándose a su lado)  
May: (llorando) Es….que….¿por qué tardaste?  
Ash: Tuve muchos retadores…..  
May: ¿De verdad? (parando el llanto)  
Ash: ¿Por qué te…..  
May: …..  
Ash: …. ¿Piensas que te engaño?  
May: Es que…..no me extrañaría (triste)…mírame…estoy fea y gorda…

A Ash le molesto un poco lo que le dijo May así que se levantó.

May: Ash perdóname por pensar eso…  
Ash: (molesto) No…tranquila May…por favor te pido que no llores….es solo…que yo también estoy cansado…..pero no estoy enojado contigo…iré a descansar a mi habitación….sube en un rato ¿bien?  
May: (asintiendo)

Ash se va a recostar a su cama, mientras ella sin saber que hacer va al teléfono para hablar con su madre

May: ¿Mamá?  
Caroline: ¿Hija?...!Hola amor, ¿cómo estás?!  
May: No muy bien mamá….  
Caroline: ¿Qué paso? ¿Ash te hizo algo?  
May: No…fue al revés…

May le cuenta todo lo pasado hasta ahora…

Caroline: Lo golpeaste…  
May: Si (limpiando las lágrimas)…..ahora sé que está enojado…temo haberlo echado todo a perder…  
Caroline: No hija…..es normal en el embarazo…..cuando yo te iba a tener a ti….yo….también golpee a tu padre…..  
May: ¿De verdad?  
Caroline: Si….pero…..yo le pegue con un sartén….  
May:…..Jajajajaja  
Caroline: Jajajajajaja…pero bueno…..hija, no te preocupes esto es temporal y Ash es normal lo que le pasa, él también se cansa y es bueno que se desahogue…..ahora anda con el  
May: Si….gracias mamá….  
Caroline: De nada hija  
May: Ah…..mamá algo más (sonrojada)

May termina de hablar con su madre y va a ver a Ash

May: ¿Ash?  
Ash: pasa May  
May: ¿Cómo te sientes?  
Ash: bien…..quería descansar un rato….quiero hablar contigo…  
May: ….  
Ash: A mí se me han ofrecido varias mujeres May…..  
May: ¿Qué? (asustada)  
Ash: Entrenadoras, periodistas y….bueno eso no va al caso…..mira…..claro que he tenido la oportunidad…..pero mi primera vez fue contigo….y la última será contigo…yo jamás te he engañado y jamás voy a hacerlo….  
May: Ash….(emocionada) amor…..perdóname por dudar (abrazándolo)  
Ash: Eres mi esposa…..yo te lo pedí…(sonriendo) yo me voy a aguantar para poder estar contigo….  
May: ….¿Sabes? (seductora) no tenemos que esperar…..mi mamá me dijo que si se puede…  
Ash: (sonrojado) ¿Pero el bebé?  
May: No le pasara nada….¿quieres?  
Ash: Bueno…..

Pero cuando May se mueve ocurre algo….

Ash: May….espera (con cara de dolor)  
May: ¿Qué ocurre?  
Ash: May…me estas aplastando la entrepierna...(aguantándose el dolor)  
May: ¡Hay dios! (moviéndose) ¡lo lamento tanto!  
Ash: (sentándose en la cama) Mmmmmm…..(mirándola)….¿podemos dejar eso para otro día?...ahora no creo que funcione…mmmmm  
May: Claro amor….[¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA!]

Continuara…

_**DEJEN SUS REWS…..**_


	31. Capítulo 31: Quinto mes

Capítulo 31: Quinto mes

Ash le estaba dando un masaje a May en sus piernas

Ash: ¿Cómo se siente?  
May: Rico…mmmmmm…..gracias amor….  
Ash: De nada (sonriendo)  
May: ¿Ash?...¿qué nombre le pondremos?, ya sabemos que es niña…  
Ash: Yo quería que se llamara como tu.  
May: Pero ¿no preferirías que se llamara Delia?  
Ash: La verdad no…..  
May: Pero ¿por qué?  
Ash: Pienso que me dolería mucho estar llamándola y acordándome de mi madre a la vez…  
May: Ha…..entonces se llamara como yo…..¿estás seguro?  
Ash: Es el nombre más bonito que conozco (sonriendo)  
May: Hay Ash….  
Ash: May…yo quería preguntarte…..¿te gustaría tener otro bebe más adelante?  
May: ….No….no quiero pasar por eso otra vez…..

/FLASH BACK/

Ash pasa a la sala dónde estaba May sentada en la cama.

May: Hola querido.  
Ash: Hola amor….(aparentando estar feliz)  
May: ¿Qué ocurre amor? (preocupada)  
Ash: May…dios ¿Cómo diablos hago esto?...amor…..tu…sufriste un aborto…..  
/FIN FLASH BACK/

May: (con los ojos llorosos)…No lo aguantaría otra vez…  
Ash: ….

Ash termina con su masaje y se sienta a su lado

Ash: Si…..a mí también me dolió…  
May: ¿Lloraste?  
Ash: No…..¿para qué?...lo único que conseguiría seria hacerte sentir peor….yo tenía que ayudarte….me trague esa pena…

May pone su cabeza en el hombro de Ash.

May: ¿Por qué me quieres tanto?...tu deberías tener una mujer más bella…pero tienes a una vaca gorda y llorona…  
Ash: Yo tengo…a la mujer que yo siempre quise…además yo te encuentro hermosa…el atuendo de madre te va muy bien.  
May: (sonriendo) Gracias…..tú también te vez bien de papá  
Ash: Eso espero….ah oye, invite a Sakuu, llegara el mes próximo  
May: ¿De verdad?...¿como esta?  
Ash: Bien, me dijo que lo a pasado muy bien…eso sí (serio)…hable con Misty el otro día….  
May: ¿Qué hablaste con ella?  
Ash: Va a tener un hijo también…  
May: ¿Con…..el?  
Ash: Si….  
May: mmmmm….. ¿Y Brock?  
Ash: Esta con sus padres y sus hermanos  
May:…..mmmmm….he estado desconectada del mundo….¿Tracey?  
Ash: (suspiro)…Esta…¿Cómo decirlo?...está dibujando…sin ver nada.  
May: ¿No me digas que esta…..?  
Ash: No…..esta en un centro de rehabilitación…es adicto al alcohol…..  
May: Cielos que lastima….bueno…..que le vamos a hacer…..  
Ash: Si…¿tienes hambre?  
May: Si (sonriendo)….oye, no te ha pasado nada este mes, me alegro…  
Ash:…En realidad…anoche me dejaste bastante molido…..me duele bastante la espalda….  
May: (roja) Perdón  
Ash: Bueno, lo disfrute….pero me duele…..  
May: Tonto…(le da un beso)

Continuara…

_**DEJEN SUS REWS…**_


	32. Capítulo 32: Sexto mes

Capítulo 32: Sexto mes

Había llegado Sakuu a casa….

Sakuu: ¡Chicos ya llegue!

Se abre la puerta.

Ash: ¡Sakuu!  
Sakuu: ¡Ash!

Se abrazan

Sakuu: Me alegra verte….y ¿mi mejor amiga?  
Ash: Ven a verla….

Sakuu entra a la casa y se dirige a la sala.

Sakuu: ¿May estas…..(sorprendida)  
May: (sonriendo) Hola Sakuu  
Sakuu: ….. ¡Haaaaaaaaa!... ¡May mírate estas preciosa! (abrazándola)  
May: (sonrojada) Hay Sakuu no es para tanto (abrazándola)  
Sakuu: ¿Cómo qué no?, estas hermosa….ya eres toda un mamá.  
May: Hay ya para…

Ash llega con unos vasos.

Ash: Toma Sakuu  
Sakuu: Gracias Ash  
Ash: Toma amor  
May: Gracias querido  
Sakuu: mmmm (sonriendo)…..Todo sigue igual que cuando me fui…  
Ash: Casi todo…..tenemos que hablar Sakuu.  
Sakuu: ¿Paso algo?  
Ash: Es mejor que te lo diga yo, para que no haya ningún problema ni te sorprendas…..  
May: Amor ¿crees que debemos?  
Ash: ¿Quieres que lo vea?  
May:…Díselo…..  
Sakuu: ¿Qué pasa?  
Ash: Veras….Richie….Richie tiene un hijo….  
Sakuu: … ¿Con Misty?...  
Ash: Si…..  
Sakuu: (apenada) Vaya…sí que se olvidó rápido de mi…  
May: ….. (Triste)  
Ash: Sakuu…. ¿Aun tienes ganas de tener una relación?  
Sakuu: Si, pero creo que yo no sirvo para eso….siempre traigo malos tipos…  
Ash: ¿Te molestaría intentar una vez más?  
May: ¿Qué quieres decir Ash?  
Ash: Verán…..tengo un amigo aquí en Pueblo Paleta…..y cuando miro una foto en que estabas tú….bueno…..le gusto bastante lo que vio…(sonriendo)  
Sakuu: (sonrojada) ¿Y cómo se llama?  
Ash: Tú lo conoces.  
Sakuu: ¿Si?  
Ash: ¿Conoces al Prof. Oak?  
Sakuu: Por supuesto yo estudio biología pokémon y él es uno de los más renombrados en ese ramo….¿Pero a que va eso?  
Ash: Qué del chico que hablo….es su nieto.  
Sakuu: (sorprendida) ¿Gary Oak?... ¿yo le gusto a Gary Oak?  
May: Creo que le gusto la noticia (sonriendo)  
Sakuu: (sonrojada) …..  
Ash: ¿Te gustaría salir con él?  
Sakuu: Aps…si  
Ash: Bien….espera

Ash sale de la casa y luego de un rato vuelve.

Ash: Bien, aquí esta.  
G. Oak: Hola señorita Sakuu (un poco nervioso)  
Sakuu: Ho…hola…..mucho…..gu…gusto…. (Nerviosa)  
G. Oak: Hola May.(sonriendo)  
May: Hola Gary (sonriendo)…pero bueno ya vallan, conózcanse….y no vuelvan temprano (guiñándole un ojo a Sakku)  
Sakuu: (Roja) May…

Antes de que se fueran Ash le dice algo a Gary.

Ash: ¡Gary!  
Gary: ¿Si?  
Ash: Recuerda lo que te dije….  
Gary: Si Ash…nos vemos….

Ambos se van…..

May: ¿Se puede saber que le dijiste?  
Ash: Que la tratara con cuidado…después de tantas malas pasadas, no menos que necesita es otra más.  
May:….¿Crees que puedan juntarse?  
Ash: (abrazándola) No lo sé….sería bueno que le resultara a Sakuu…..  
May: Si (le besa la mejilla)…ya faltan solo 3 meses…..  
Ash: Si…..solo 3….

Continuara…..

_**DEJEN SUS REWS….**_


	33. Capítulo 33: Séptimo mes

Capítulo 33: Séptimo mes

Ash se había ido al gimnasio a trabajar, mientras que May estaba sentada en la sala…..

May: (suspirando)….Ya han pasado 7 meses…..ya falta muy poco para que salgas…

Empieza a acariciar su vientre….

May: Mi pequeña May….me pregunto ¿cómo serás?….¿tendrás mis ojos?…¿serás morena como tu papá?...¿tendrás en pelo negro?...también me pregunto….¿será coordinadora o entrenadora?...quizás le gusten mis trofeos y ella quiera ganar los suyos…pero como Ash es un líder de gimnasio quizás quiera ser entrenadora…..mmmmm bueno que tiempo para ver eso…..solo quiero verla a ella, quiero abrazarla, ver como Ash la mima…..Ash…tanto que he hecho sufrir a mi lindo Ash…..con lo que paso ayer….

/Flash Back/

En la noche May le había pedido un pastel de lúcuma a Ash…como se pueden imaginar no había y él tuvo que salir a comprar uno…..lo malo es que eran las 2:30 de la mañana…

May: ¿Por qué tardara tanto?...

Se escucha la puerta.

Ash: May… (Cae de rodillas)  
May: ¡Ash! (Lo levanta) Ven siéntate aquí...¿qué paso amor?  
Ash: Perdóname, no pude traerte tu pastel  
May: ¡Olvida eso! ¿Por qué estás tan mal herido? (desinfectando un rasmillón)  
Ash: Cuando venía hacia acá el corral de los taros se rompió….y me envistieron….no vieron que era yo…pero te traje esto…..

Ash le muestra una galleta de chocolate con crema.

Ash: sé que no es lo que me pediste…..pero fue lo único que encontré…..

May toma la galleta entre sus manos y se pone a llorar.

/fin flash back/

May: El para darme un gusto lo hace todo…yo debo siempre estar pendiente de Ash para atenderlo en lo que necesite y cuando esto termine lo premiare por todo lo que hizo en estos nueve meses…pero me faltara como agradecérselo…bueno algo sé me ocurrirá (riendo)…..bien será mejor que haga el almuerzo…haré su favorito….

Continuara…..

_**DEJEN SUS REWS…**_


	34. Capítulo 34: Octavo mes

_**AGUANTE HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 6000 LECTORES GRACIAS A TODOS**_

Capítulo 34: Octavo mes

May estaba durmiendo en su habitación, ya que había dormido bastante mal porque se sentía muy incómoda y Ash también pago su sueño ya que como ella no podía tampoco el así que se fue a la sala a ver la TV

Ash: mmmmm…..que mal dormí….May no podía acomodar su estómago…además que con tanto movimiento me tiro de la cama….jajaja…..las cosas que he pasado en estos meses…..bueno, al menos ya se van a terminar…..podré ver a mi pequeña…..la podré tomar en mis brazos…..

En eso ve como algo se acerca por el piso

Ash: Hola Pikachu.  
Pikachu: Pika…..  
Ash: ¿Cómo estás? (acariciando su cabeza)  
Pikachu: Pikapi (bien)  
Ash: ¿Tus chicos?  
Pikachu: Pikachu pika (con sus familias)  
Ash: Ya veo…..yo he estado ocupado en eso también…. ¿por qué no vas con ella?  
Pikachu: Chaaa…(claro)

Pikachu se va con May

Ash: Mmmmm…espero ser un buen padre…..si fuera como Norman…estoy nervioso (suspirando) solo espero hacerlo bien, sé que no les faltara nada, pero la cosa es ¿Cómo hacerlo bien?

En eso se siente una brisa helada…..

¿?: Tú vas a ser un muy buen padre hijo….solo confía….

Se calma todo…

Ash: (Con los ojos llorosos pero sonriendo)… Gracias mamá….

Después de eso se seca as lágrimas y sube a la habitación.

May: Hola amor, ¡mira quien está aquí!

Pikachu estaba jugando a escuchar dentro del estómago de May, el por su parte sonríe y se tienta al lado de May.

May: Estuviste llorando… (Triste)  
Ash: (sonriendo) Si, pero no es por algo malo  
May: ¿Entonces?  
Ash: Mi mamá me dijo que sería un buen padre  
May: … (Lo abraza)

Así se quedan abrazados

Continuara…..

_**SOLO FALTA UN MES**_

_**DEJEN SUS REWS…..**_


	35. Capítulo 35: Llego el día

Capítulo 35: Llego el día

Ash y Sakuu estaban en la cocina desayunando, mientras que May estaba en el baño arreglándose…

Sakuu: Oye Ash ¿te sientes nervioso? , él bebe puede nacer en cualquier minuto….  
Ash: Bueno…..con esos comentarios no lo estoy….  
Sakuu: Perdón….  
Ash: (sonriendo) Solo bromeo…si, lo estoy…..pero es mejor que sea luego, ya que May ya no lo soporta más, además de que tenemos todo listo…..

En eso escuchando un ruido…

¿?: ¡AAAAAAASH!  
Ash y Sakuu: ¡MAY!

Ambos van corriendo al baño

Ash: ¡MAY!  
May: (llorando) Ash…..algo me está pasando..

May estaba sentada en el piso que estaba todo mojado….

Sakuu: ¡May rompiste la bolsa él bebe va a nacer!  
Ash: ¡OK! (Poniéndole una toalla a May y tomándola en sus brazos) ¡Sakuu como lo planeamos!  
Sakuu: ¡Sí!

Sakuu va corriendo a buscar el auto, mientras Ash baja a May a la sala….

Ash: Tranquila amor todo saldrá bien  
May: Ash tengo miedo…  
Ash: No te voy a dejar sola….  
May: Ash…..(lo abraza)

Desde afuera…

Sakuu: ¡Vamos!  
Ash: ¡Bien!

Ash sube a May al auto y parten hacia el hospital, de la misma manera Sakuu aprovecho de avisarles a los chicos por teléfono lo que iba a pasar.

Sakuu: Si, si, dile a todos, bien nos vemos…..  
May: Arrrrghhhh…..me duele…..  
Sakuu: ¡Tranquila May…..ya llegamos!

Sakuu entra hecha un rayo al hospital y pide ayuda para May, luego vienen los enfermeros y se llevan a May a la sala de parto.

May: Ash, Ash no me dejes sola (llorando)  
Ash: No amor, no tranquila, voy a estar contigo (le besa la frente)  
Enfermero: Señor póngase esto y la máscara  
Ash: Si gracias…  
Doctora: Ok linda ¿estas lista?  
May: Eso creo….

En la sala de espera…..

Sakuu: ¡Chicos por aquí!  
Brock: ¿Cómo están?  
Sakuu: Acaban de entrar  
Gary: Espero que salga bien  
Misty: ¿Y los demás?  
Richie: Supongo que deben venir de camino….. ¿Les avisaron a sus padres?

Todos miran a Sakuu

Sakuu: he…jejeje….ahora vuelvo

Sale corriendo por un teléfono

Gary: Hay Sakuu…

En la sala de parto.

May ya estaba en posición

Doctora: Ok linda…..ahora quiero que pujes…  
May:…..  
Doctora: ¿May?  
May: es que no sé cómo se hace…(sonrojada)….arrrggghhhh…aaaaaarggg…  
Doctora: Bien ya empezó…eso nena puja  
May: ¡Ash!  
Ash: Si  
May: (llorando) Me duele mucho…  
Ash: Aprieta mi mano cuanto quieras May….apriétala…  
Doctora ¡Eso….eso Sigue así!  
May: Mmmmmmrrrggggaaaaaa…  
Doctora: ¡Otra vez!  
May: (llorando) Mmmmmmmmmmmm  
Doctora: ¡Eso, eso May ya se ve la cabeza, sigue!  
May: (llorando) No….no puedo…no puedo…..  
Doctora: ¡Tienes que!  
May: No puedo…  
Ash. Si puedes amor…(la besa) si puedes…aprieta mi mano y hazlo…  
May: Esta bien….(Apretando la mano de Ash) Mmmmm….mmmaaaaaaa….aaa…rrrrar….akkkkkky….yayaaaaaa   
Doctora: ¡Eso, eso….ya!  
¿?: ¡Guaaaa!  
Doctora: Es una linda niña May…..

La doctora la cubre y se la pone a May para que la vea….

May: (Llorando) Mi Pequeña…. (Le besa la frente y se la llevan)  
Ash:…..  
Enfermero: Señor….¿está usted?...¡hay dios!…..  
May: Ash ¿qué pasa? (le mira la mano) ¡hay no!

La mano de Ash estaba rota, por haberle aguantado toda la fuerza a May su mano no resistió y se la quebró.

May: ¿Por qué no me dijiste?  
Ash: Es un pequeño precio por haberte podido ayudar…..  
May: Ash…..

Luego de un rato…

Sakuu: ¿Podemos pasar?  
May y Ash: Si

Todos entran

Todos: Haaaawwwww…  
May: (Sonriendo) Parece que les gusto  
Sakuu: Es preciosa May…..¿cómo se llama?  
Ash: May, igual que su madre (sonriendo)  
May: (sonriendo)  
Gary: Y tu Ash, ¿Por qué tiene vendada la mano?  
Ash: Me la rompí ayudando a May en el parto.  
Misty: ¿Cómo paso?  
May: Se la rompí apretándole la mano (triste)  
Ash: May….ya pasó….

Los chicos en un rincón

Richie: Eso debió doler….  
May: Los estoy escuchando…..  
Sakuu: Jejjejeje…..bueno los dejaremos solos un rato ¿bien?...salgan..

Y se quedan los tres….

May: Es muy hermosa…  
Ash: Se parece mucho a ti linda…..  
May: Pero tiene tu pelo…  
Ash: Lo bueno es que saco tus ojos….es lo más hermoso que haya visto…..  
May: Y lo hicimos los dos…juntos…..  
Ash: Si….(sonriendo)….soy papá…  
May: (sonriendo) Y yo mamá….  
Ash: Te amo….  
May: (mirando a Ash) Yo también…  
May (2): Guaaaaa….  
Ash y May: A ti también…(le besan la frente)

Ambos se ríen…..

Fin…..¿?

_**TheLucarioMaster: ATENCIÓN GENTE EL MIERCOLES 1 DE MAYO CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA.**_

_**DEJEN SUS REWS….**_


	36. Capítulo 36: Final

Capítulo 36: Final

Bueno…de ahí en adelante se lo podrán imaginar, May creció grande y fuerte con el cariño de sus padres, luego ella emprendería su viaje como coordinadora pokémon al igual que su madre y lograría ser campeona mundial, conocería a alguien y tendría su familia e hijos al igual que yo…..

Max se convirtió en un investigador pokémon conocido por todo el mundo por su descubrimiento de pokémons espaciales y de ciudades pokémon milenarias, él se encontró a una chica con la cual se casó y tuvo un niño llamado Rafael.

Brock aprendió de sus errores y le pidió a Ellie una oportunidad y se reconciliaron, fueron muy felices y tuvieron muchos hijos…..8 creo…..

Misty y Richie tuvieron un niño llamado Kirk….un castaño ojos azules que se fijó en mi hija…..ya saben…..él se casó con May…

Tracey se rehabilito de su problema y es un artista pokémon, sus pinturas son muy cotizadas en el mundo….

Sakuu y Gary se casaron y fueron muy felices….

En cuanto a mi…..fui bendecido con mi compañera, amiga y esposa…..hasta el día en que se cerraron sus (sonriendo)…..estaba vestida de blanco….tenia setenta años y yo la veía igual de hermosa que cuando empecé a estar con ella…aún recuerdo la plática que tuve con ella antes de que ella se fuera…..

/FLASH BACK/

Ash estaba sentado con su bastón al lado del lecho n el que estaba May.

May: Ash…..creo que cumplirás tu promesa…..tú te iras después de mí.  
Ash: (sonriendo) No mucho después amor….  
May: ¿Qué quieres decir?  
Ash: Hable con los médicos…..mi corazón a causa de mi enfermedad ya no aguantara otro arrebato….moriré en el momento en que tu o hagas….  
May: (triste) O sea….¿yo te voy a matar?  
Ash: No me hubiese gustado de otra manera amor….no aguantaría la pena….  
May: Entonces como tu esposa, te esperare para irme contigo…..(con lágrimas)  
Ash: (sonriendo) Eso sería bueno…..así vamos a ver a mamá…  
May: Si….

/FIN FLASH BACK/

May murió un día de invierno…cuando la vieron solo se quedó dormida…a mi cuando me vieron estaba sentado con mi bastón…..ahora bien ustedes se preguntaran ¿Cómo estoy contando mi propia muerte?...pero la pregunta es….¿por qué piensan que estoy vivo?

Fin…..

**Como li dije en el primer capítulo pokémon no me pertenece pero como me gustan mucho sus canciones he elegido esta para el capitulo final.**

¿A quién pregunto y me da respuestas?  
¿Quién me acompaña en mi soledad?  
De malos sueños quién me despierta eres tú...  
...Eres tú...

¿Dónde me escondo cuando hay tormenta?  
¿A dónde voy si no puedo más?  
quién me da fuerza al levantarme eres tú...  
...Eres tú...

CORO:  
Estuviste aquí  
Si era un día gris,  
Viniste a mí  
Cuando me perdí,  
Sé que eres tú  
El haz que me da luz...  
...Por eso creo en ti...

Empezaba a caer de ti me aferré,  
no sabía qué hacer y en ti me apoyé,  
me desesperé y tú me ayudaste a ver...  
...por qué...

Y siento que siempre has estado por mi  
conozco tu corazón...  
no me imagino como es vivir  
...sin ti...

CORO:  
Estuviste aquí  
Si era un día gris,  
Viniste a mí  
Cuando me perdí,  
Sé que eres tú  
El haz que me da luz.  
Tú me diste fuerza  
Y así yo seguí,  
Me ayudó tu voz  
Al hablarme así,  
Sé que eres tú  
El haz que me da luz.  
Por eso creo en ti...  
Por eso creo en ti...

Estuviste aquí  
Si era un día gris,  
Viniste a mí  
Cuando me perdí,  
Sé que eres tú  
El haz que me da luz...  
Tú me diste fuerza  
Y así yo seguí,  
Me ayudó tu voz  
Al hablarme así,  
Sé que eres tú  
El haz que me da luz...  
Por eso creo en ti...

Estuviste aquí  
Si era un día gris,  
Viniste a mí  
Cuando me perdí,  
Sé que eres tú  
El haz que me da luz...  
Por eso creo en ti...  
Por eso creo en ti...

_**GRACIAS A TODA LA GENTE QUE ME HA SEGUIDO EN ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA LOS VOY A EXTRANAR A TODOS. :'D**_


End file.
